Mind Games
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: The story of a teenage girl named Serena, happy with her world until her beloved father receives news he is dying. After he is brutally murdered by a serial killer, Serena’s mother gets married to a well-respected, wealthy man... MORE INSIDE! D/S
1. Friends

Hey everyone, here's my new story. If you're looking for Twisted Webs its on geocities . com / arsaltman / FrontPage the last two chapters are posted! Meanwhile, enjoy my new story, then Usako Usagi Chiba and I will be co writing another one soon. Enjoy! Please give meaningful reviews and constructive criticisms. Thank you and sorry for the whole drama thing on twisted webs.

* * *

Mind Games

The story of a teenage girl named Serena, happy with her world until her beloved father receives news he is dying. After he is brutally murdered by a serial killer, Serena's mother gets married to a well-respected, wealthy man. Serena soon finds out however, that he is not so respectable. No one believes that this man is anything less than a saint and so she's sent away to a strange town, working for the most prominent family in the world, the Shields family. Now, in a place she doesn't quite understand she soon meets the man himself, a Mr. Darien Shields. Darien is a man who loves to play mind games, and who knows what he wants. A story full of mystery and surprises, these are the lines of Mind Games.

1

Friends

If the electronic sounds of a digital alarm clock could be any louder Serena Tsukino wouldn't have known it; she slapped her hand violently at the pink plastic that served as her wake up call, missing the button all together. The bright pink numbers on the face of the machine flickered while ignoring her violent attempt to quiet the screaming, prompting her to grumble angrily and slap it again thus rendering it silent. "Finally." Her groggy voice sighed then she rolled onto her stomach pulling the vast mound of purple fabric with her in an attempt to prolong the inevitable and stay in her dream world.

It wasn't exactly "normal" for Serena to dream, she wasn't sure why, but she hadn't dreamt since she was a young child. Lately however, she'd been having rather romantic dreams about a man she wasn't even sure she had feelings for… her friend Andrew, a third year psychology student at Shieldston University.

Serena moaned as she heard her door open and footsteps slinked across the soft white carpet before pausing at her bed. Another groan escaped her lips when the bed depressed beside her and a large hand was placed on top of the blankets. "Time to get up honey… you're going to be late for your first day as a senior."

"I don't care… just a few more hours Daddy…" The blonde whined. Her eyes stung when Ken Tsukino pulled the blankets away from her. After adjusting she grumbled at her father and slowly sat up. If there was one thing Serena wasn't it was a morning person, her father however, was. Ken Tsukino laughed as the petite blonde flittered her sparkling blue eyes and glared at him, to him, she was the most adorable thing ever, and he was her father; her protector of sorts. "Fine… I'm up." She swung her feet over the side of the bed then connected with the carpet in a short-lived dash to the bathroom before her sister Ann could inhabit it.

"Haha! You're a looser!" Ann shouted while she slammed the door to the small tiled room and began to taunt her older sister.

"Aaaannnn!" The long and torturous cry pierced through the house much like a train's horn slices the silence in a small town. Ken walked out of his daughter's room to see Serena pounding on the bathroom door angrily. Her long, knee-length blonde hair trembled as her entire torso thrust itself into the door. "I need the bathroom too!"

"You can wait!" Though Serena couldn't see her brunette sister, she could tell the little brat was grinning from ear to ear. Ann loved to harass her sister. Serena was daddy's little girl; in his eyes, Ann knew that she would always come second. Not that she really cared, she never liked Ken Tsukino and she couldn't help but feel her mother loved someone else… perhaps a man who was her true father rather than this poor excuse of a man in the house now.

"Ann, be sure to share the bathroom with your sister. She needs to get ready for school too." Ken smiled and shook his head slightly before pushing his wire-framed glasses back into place. Serena smiled at his attempt to aid her with getting into the bathroom; he was always trying to help her with something or another and it made Serena happy to know that her father was so supportive of her. "I'm sure you'll get a turn honey. You know how your sister is." He once again pushed his glasses back into place then placed a hand on the back of his head carefully fingering his brown locks.

Serena wasn't sure whether or not Ann would give the bathroom up in time. Ann had a way of punishing Serena that way. Every time Serena would attempt to tell her mother of her sister's behavior Ilene would laugh and wave her hand in the air dismissing it. Ann was Ilene's favorite, they did everything together and usually ignored Serena and her father altogether. Many a night Ilene took Ann out to a fancy dinner leaving the two other members alone in the house; and that was how they liked it. Ken and Serena were two of a kind, and it was during these moments that they bonded; sharing their thoughts and feelings with one another so they were on the same page as one another.

That was the way it had always been and as Serena stood in front of the door with her arms crossed Ken smiled at their likeness, she was so like him in so many ways.

"Why are we all standing around in my hallway?" Ilene smiled the usual sound of her heels muted by the white carpet. Ilene was a stunning woman; she had long flowing black waves for hair and brilliant brown eyes. Her skin was milky, a genetic trait she'd passed on to both of her daughters.

"Ann's taken over the bathroom and I need it too mom." Serena smiled lightly then frowned as her mother laughed and began to walk away.

"Ilene… both girls need to use the bathroom… perhaps we should make a time…" Ken was suddenly cut off by his wife's hand being thrust into the air. With an overly plastered smile Ilene blinked a few times and stepped up to the bathroom door then rapped lightly.

"Ann, angel. Come on out of there. Let your sister use this bathroom and you can use mine." No sooner were the words spoken and Ann was thrusting the door open happily. The brunette girl showed no signs of even attempting to do anything that resembled the daily ritual to get ready; she was the same as she had been when she ran into the small tiled room.

"Thank you Mommy… I can't get ANYTHING done when Serena's out here pounding on the door like some animal." With that the two women walked down the hall parting in separate directions as Ann went to her mother's bathroom and her mother went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"There you are honey. Do your thing. I'll see you downstairs after you make your beautiful transformation." Ken kissed his daughter's forehead, then descended the stairs where, he grabbed the daily paper and sat at the dining table where he could mull around the idea of whether or not he should tell his wife the dim prognosis he'd received the day before at his physical. Though Ken loved his wife very much he had trouble telling her unpleasant things because she was a very sensitive person. "I didn't tell you about my physical yesterday…"

"Healthy as can be, as usual I'm sure." Ilene smiled and broke an egg into the frying pan on the stove. He watched her actions through his glasses and sighed, clearly Ilene wanted to believe everything was all right in her world.

"Actually…" Ken's words died off as his wife stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him. "My doctor did find… something irregular."

"You're fine." The woman asserted then smiled at her youngest daughter who trudged into the dining room in her high heeled leather boots. "Ann… don't you look… dark." She smiled and scanned her eyes over the girl who wore her brown hair in a tight ponytail.

"I like it dark." Ann smirked and snapped the last of her attire, black leather, spiked bracelets, around her wrists. She looked much like an angry gothic biker in her dark makeup and all black clothes; needless to say this was a large contrast to Serena's style, which was much softer and spoke of natural beauty. In Ken's opinion everything about Serena was more beautiful than her younger sister. Her curves were perfect, and her golden hair accented her soulful blue eyes.

"That's fine. You can like it dark if you so choose honey." Ilene smiled then brought the pan of freshly scrambled eggs to the table. Ken smiled warmly then looked towards the stairs hoping Serena would be down soon so she wouldn't be late. Despite the fact that she was an "A" student she was often late for many things.

"Am I late yet Daddy?" Serena rushed down the stairs and sat at the light oak table the rest of her family was gathered around. Ilene simply rolled her eyes then glanced at the clock. Ilene loved her daughter but she often felt that her husband loved their daughter more than he loved her, a fact that wasn't true. Ken loved his wife very much but felt a more personal connection with his daughter he was of course, half of her.

"No honey, you're not late yet. I'll take you today if you want to." Serena smiled when those words fell from her father's mouth. "Of course if you don't want to be embarrassed by your dear old dad on the first day I can understand…"

"No daddy! I'd like for you to take me… that is of course if Ann get's to come too." Serena smiled at her sister more out of courtesy then actual want. Ken nodded in agreement despite the nasty look Ann gave the pair. After Serena finished breakfast she turned on her phone to see she had a text message from her friend Andrew.

_Have a great first day Serena! Love, Andy._

A warm smile spread over her face as she thought of her dream. It was so vivid, her and Andrew together, he was so smart, so cute, so… everything she wanted. They'd known each other since elementary, and though he was three years her elder he always treated her as an equal. Dear sweet, comfortable Andrew had gone away to Shieldston University to study under the world renowned Dr. Shields. Some say Dr. Shields is the biggest genius to ever walk the earth, at twenty five he had earned doctorates in many subjects, Psychology, Medicine, Architecture, Political Science, Mathematics, Finances, and numerous other subjects. Needless to say Andrew was lucky to be near such a brilliant mind and it showed in the way he carried himself.

Andrew was adored by many women, his golden blonde hair and deep green eyes often made him the center of attention; and he in return, made Serena his center of attention. When he did that all of her friends would grow green with envy, he really only cared about her. "What is that sweetheart?" Ken smiled knowing that it was something from his daughter's unofficial boyfriend. Though they hadn't been on a date Ken knew that Andrew and Serena only had eyes for each other.

"It's just a text from Andy… he's wishing me a good first day… I'm surprised he remembered." Serena could feel a smile grace her lips, a smile that made Ann sneer angrily. She wanted a someone, someone like Andrew. She would secretly watch her sister and Andrew just sit and talk to one another, oh, the chemistry that they had… they were so comfortable together.

"Can we just go or are you going to keep swooning over your phone?" The darker sister stood then slammed the wooden chair against the dining table in an attempt to get her family moving. Serena and Ken looked at her with confusion in their eyes then reluctantly stood. "Bye Momma!" Ann waved at her mother then rushed to the front door and grabbed her new back pack. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

The three got into Ken's white sedan and waved at Ilene who was standing on the front porch with her hand in the air as if to wish the group good luck on their daily journey. Serena took the front seat and sighed as her father turned the key then began to back out of the driveway so he could escort his daughter's to their first day of school.

Fall had taken over the environment and the few deciduous trees in the area had begun their chromatic morphing from rich green leaves to the bright fall colors. The broad road was littered with freshly fallen leaves making the pavement appear as a rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows, which, against the large evergreen trees, provided a beautiful contrast. Serena scanned the scenery with her innocent sparkling blue eyes and smiled excitedly. The first day of school always made Serena happy and vibrant. For Ann however, school was a depressant, she always felt bogged down and anti social. "I'm so thrilled to be starting school!" Serena clapped lightly and squirmed in her seat as the grey brick building she called school appeared on the horizon.

"Well girls… this is where we part ways I suppose… I'll see you both at home after work. Love you both." He smiled and pulled the car up to the front steps of the large high school. Serena leaned over the center console to kiss her father on the cheek then jumped out of the car. "By sweetie… by Ann…"

"Shove it will you?" Ann growled angrily and slammed the car door before trudging towards the front door close behind her older sister. "I hate you both, I hope you know that little miss sunshine." Serena looked at her brunette sister as she continued her angry march towards her group of friends waiting by their lockers. Ann was growing bitterer at each passing moment making Serena's life more difficult. Ken had long ago given up on his youngest but Serena was still holding onto some fiber of hope that told her perhaps, her sister loved her.

"Heya Sarenah! It's been ah long time! How's ya boyfriend?" A pale red head rushed over to Serena excitedly, her jersey accent once again thickened by her annual trip to the east coast to visit her grandparents.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Serena shook her head in disappointment then flashed one of her charismatic smiles. The red head frowned then fingered her wavy, shoulder-length locks. "What's wrong now Molly?" Serena really didn't want her friend to scold her about how she hadn't admitted to Andrew her feelings but every time she'd tried her tongue had frozen in her mouth preventing her from speaking the few words she wanted to surprise him with.

"When are ya gonna tell 'im? Don'cha think he otta know how ya feel?" Molly fixed her eyes on her best friend and waited for the typical excuses, how she didn't want to ruin a good friendship, how she was too shy… instead Serena remained quiet. It had come time, she needed to tell him and she knew it. Whenever they talked now there were awkward pauses and moments in movies where it was obvious that the characters were on the verge of revealing their feelings; but that was the scene in their movie that was missing, there was definitely tension, now there only needed to be revelation.

"I'm going to tell him when he comes home for winter break." Serena resolved and smiled at her friend reassuringly. Molly nodded in agreement then glanced around the room looking for her most recent infatuation Melvin. Melvin was a nerd of the worst sort, a know it all, the worst thing was that Molly had taken a liking to the poor boy and wanted so badly for him to ask her to a dance or something. He of course remained oblivious to the entire idea of a relationship.

"Hey Molly, Serena!" His thin nasal voice pierced through the muddy sound of the rest of the student body roaming in the hall. The two girls turned to the source of the voice and looked at the unfamiliar face standing in front of them. The brunette boy with large bottle frame glasses has morphed into a handsome young man with stylish hair, stunning brown eyes, and a sophisticated shirt and vest look. "I got laser surgery over the summer. I don't need glasses anymore!"

"Wow… Melv… you look really…" Serena searched her vocabulary for a word that meant different and stylish without implying that he wasn't before; she however, failed to produce such a word and looked to Molly. The girl stood in front of Melvin with a stunned and dazzled look on her face.

"Ya look even more dreamy than ya did before Melvin…" Molly then covered her mouth with both of her hands as Melvin's jaw dropped a little revealing his freshly un-braced white teeth. Serena had to admit that he had a certain charming air about him now, not the debonair look Andrew had, but charming nonetheless.

"Moll I… really?" He stuttered letting the old Melvin sneak back into his body. "Did you seriously just say I'm… dreamy?" It was the first time Melvin had ever been addressed in such a way and it somewhat puzzled him. He had made a point to change his look to attract Serena but now found himself in front of Molly, his best friend, feeling shocked and yet, he wasn't completely surprised. He had thought Molly had been sending him signals at the end of last year but had never thought much of it.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk then. I'll see you in class Moll." Serena smiled and took both of their hands in hers then put them together in a gentle embrace. "Enjoy!" She nodded as though she were a waitress serving her customers. With an understanding glance she then turned and walked slowly to her first class where yet another familiar face was waiting. This visage was not as friendly as she'd hoped to see but she'd take his chastising over loneliness anyway.

"Well, well, well. Serena Tsukino. Hello. How was your summer?" The teen leaning against the wall smirked and tossed his white hair away from his grey eyes with an elegant flick of his wrist. Serena's eyes washed over him then fixed on his crossed arms. Diamond Bauge was the most popular guy in school and had been gunning for Serena since middle school, he however, had always fallen short of Andrew.

"My summer was fine Diamond, thank you for asking. I assume you had a superb summer as usual." Serena picked her eyes up and smiled warmly despite her instinct to run in the opposite direction and avoid him for the rest of the day, a task that was impossible seeing as how they had almost every class together.

"I tried… couldn't get my mind off of you though. You still single and up for grabs?" Diamond winked then pushed away from the wall so he could be closer to her. She could feel her muscles tensing as he stepped closer to her and inhaled her scent lightly as if she wouldn't notice.

"I am single, I'm not up for grabs though. Andrew and I are going to be officially dating when he comes home for winter break." Her words made his face grow serious and thoughtful for a moment before he blinked quickly then fell against the wall again. His grey eyes searched her blue ones for some kind of weakness in her resolve but there was none.

"So, you haven't told dearest Andy how you feel about him huh? Pity, I've heard he has himself a girlfriend who's in the same psychology classes as him at Shieldston University. I wish you'd see reason and look at the options right in front of you, in the now." Diamond sighed and rubbed the corners of his eyes in an attempt to show her how tired he was of always chasing after her without gaining any ground.

"It's none of your business really Diamond. I'm not going to date you. You're just not my type, I'm sorry. I only want to be your friend." He jumped as Serena placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. Diamond was visibly becoming upset and it pained Serena to see his eyes fill with inadequacy; he had been a good friend after all.

"How am I not your type? How is he any better than me? I'm smart like him, charming, sexy, determined… I mean I may not be as old as he is, and I may not want to play puppet master like him when I'm out of school but still. I'm just as good as Andrew is and ever will be!

"You're not my type because you're not. You're slimy, corrosive, and just overall… you're an ass!" Serena shouted a little louder than she wanted to causing many other students to look over at her. She blushed then lowered her voice to her normal level. "Look, Andy and I are just meant for one another okay?"

"No, you're not. You and Andrew have a sibling relationship, not a romantic one. I don't see anything happening between you… that is unless his pretty boy professor at Shieldston completely molds him into a Dr. Shields original." Diamond smirked as Serena's face fell into a sad frown, her eyes flaring with anger. He could always anger her to the point of violence. He enjoyed her frantic movements, and crimson red face whenever she got angry. Serena balled her fists angrily then jumped as the teacher stepped up.

"Do I need to send you both to the principal's office?" The salt and peppered haired man raised an eyebrow. The pair shook their heads in protest then waited patiently as the instructor unlocked the door. Serena could feel herself calm enough to restrain herself from hitting Diamond but she could still feel her rage pounding in her chest. A sudden realization washed over her as she thought about how much she wanted to hurt him. He made an interesting point, with Andrew being so far away it was very possible that he could completely change under the tutelage of his professor, when Andrew talked about the man it was as if no other person could measure up to Dr. Shields. What if Andrew decided to become just like him? What would that mean for them?

Serena sat through her classes, the majority of her time spent staring at the plain white faced clock with black numbers and tick marks which was mounted on one wall of every classroom. As she watched the red second hand smoothly glide around the clock, she realized that whoever decided to put such a large, boring clock, in a classroom must have been sadistic. The sole purpose of each and every clock in that building was to remind every person in the school, how slow time was. Serena felt her heart sink and her eyes widen when she realized that she wasn't really enjoying her first day as a senior. This was the day she'd been waiting for since kindergarten and yet… she couldn't enjoy it because she was worried about Andrew.

"Miss Tsukino, would you like to share your thoughts with the class?" Her English teacher mused aloud making the entire class turn towards the petite blonde. Feeling embarrassed Serena shook her head slightly then looked down at the floor feeling defeated. "Good then. I expect you to finish the assignment as though you were listening for the entire class." The entire class chuckled then rose as the final bell of the day rang releasing Serena from her invisible shackles.


	2. The Boyfriend and his Professor

Hey all! Let me know what you think about this one. You all know how much I enjoy reading your reviews so please, leave them! I find I'm motivated more when I have som good reviews and plenty of support. So, idk... make predictions, comments, questions, whatever! I love 'em! Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

The Boyfriend and his Professor

Serena sat at the dinner table poking her fork at the loose peas on her plate. She didn't like peas in the first place but the thoughts running through her mind about Andrew made her dislike them even more. Ann was happily munching down her dinner without regard to manners and her family members at the table. Soon Serena sighed and stood from her chair with a look of defeat in her eyes. "Daddy, mom, may I be excused from the table?" Ken looked at his daughter in surprise then nodded in agreement. She picked up her plate, cleaned it off, then slowly slinked up to her bedroom. The white door swung open easily when she pushed it into the pink and white room that was her sanctuary. Her room, her personal space. With a labored movements Serena threw herself onto her bed and pressed her face into the soft cloud that was her pillow, and allowed a tear to escape the confines of her eyes. "Diamond's probably right… Andy's too far away, there are too many women around him… they're all smarter than me and most likely more beautiful.

Needless to say Serena felt absolutely depressed, had Diamond not said a word she most likely would have enjoyed her day and would be talking to Andrew on the phone now. The tears really began to flow then. Should she forget about Andrew and accept Diamond's offer for a date? Should she hold in there and hope that Andrew did in fact feel the same way about her? She wasn't sure, and there really wasn't anyone to talk to about it, she knew her father would talk about it but she didn't want to complicate him with such thoughts. Just as she slightly sat up to wipe her eyes her cell phone rang with Andrew's ring tone. "Great…" She rolled her eyes then picked up the phone and with a deep breath continued. "Hello?"

Andrew paused for a brief moment on the other end and contemplated his options to start the conversation. A few things were off this evening, first, Serena hadn't called him at her normal time, second she sounded… sad and flat, as though someone had deeply hurt her feelings. The third thing amiss was that she'd answered the phone so impersonally, it worried him. "Hey Sere… is something the matter? You sound somewhat… sad."

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry! I'll get off the phone…" Serena went to pull the phone away from her ear so she could push the "end call" button but paused when she heard Andrew's protests on the other side. "What?" She asked helplessly.

"Serena! Is there something wrong? Seriously… why do I feel like I've done something to upset you?" Serena couldn't help but smile slightly at his concerned tone. He was always so sensitive to her moods, which clearly hadn't changed. "Did you have a bad first day? You always enjoy the first day of school."

"My day was okay I guess… I talked to Diamond today… he's still trying to get me to go out with him." She said in a quiet tone, she wanted him to protest, to say something that would discourage the idea instead he remained quietly waiting for her to finish. "I don't know. He just gets to me you know? He always puts these thoughts in my head that make me rethink my life and everyone in it…"

"He said something about me… didn't he?" Andrew's voice sounded tight and almost angry. Was it possible that he was angry because whatever Diamond could have said would be true? "What did he say to you Serena?" She could definitely tell he was angry.

"He… was just saying that… that… you were going to turn into your professor and…" Serena's voice dropped off as she thought about how to tell him about the rest of the conversation without giving her feelings away. This wasn't the time to tell Andrew about how she felt but at the same time she wanted to, she wanted to tell him so badly. "Just… never mind okay?"

"No! This isn't a never mind moment… you know Diamond's always got to you why do you talk to him? All he's ever tried to do is pull you into his claws so he could get you into his bed… maybe even the back seat of his car... well, I won't let him do that Serena. Whatever it is that upset you forget it. I've been on the fence about telling you something but I'm not going to hold back anymore because it's obvious that you're letting him influence you. I love you Serena, I want you to be my girlfriend. Before you answer, I want you to know that this in no way changes our friendship…" Andrew's words made Serena's heart sing with joy. He did lover her, and he wanted to be with her.

"Oh… Andy! You have NO idea how happy this makes me… I didn't want to tell you how I felt because I was so scared and… well…" Serena paused. "I love you too!" Her voice was overly joyful as she revealed her feelings and then began giggling. "So… we're officially dating now?"

"If you agree to let me be your boyfriend… all the women around here don't hold a candle to you, you're all I talk about. I swear Doctor Shields is sick of hearing about you… he listens to me jabber on about you though." Andrew smiled into the phone and lay on his bed then looked at a picture of his new girlfriend. The picture was recently taken and had been a gift to him from her when he went back to Shieldston. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and her heart was bigger than any other person in the world. She was also innocent in her thoughts and actions, despite the fact that occasionally she could throw around some entendre's that would make even the most wicked people blush a little.

"Of course I agree! That's all I've wanted for a long time. I've been thinking about us being together and I'm so excited about this…" Serena was absolutely giddy as she bounced slightly on her bed and looked in the mirror. Andrew had actually asked her to be his girlfriend, she'd accepted, she was his girlfriend now! His special someone to hug and kiss… and maybe even… Serena shuddered at the thought of her and Andrew in bed together.

"I'll admit I've been thinking about us too… and just for the record, I can read you like a book Serena. You're eye tell all, always have." Andrew chuckled then grew quiet for a moment before adding something else. "So, when I come home for break you and I will be spending some quality time together right? We don't need to drag Ann everywhere?"

"Right, just the two of us…" Serena smiled secretly. Surely they'd spend time watching movies together in his apartment. Serena always thought it was funny that he maintained his own apartment in town despite the fact that he was only there roughly three months out of the year. Serena loved Andrew's apartment. It was above his family's business so he got it practically rent free. Alone in Andrew's apartment… the two of them dating… Serena grinned at the possibilities.

"Anyways, I need to get off the phone here, Doctor Shields asked me to prepare for tomorrow's lesson so we could go on a mini field trip tomorrow so I want to be well rested for that. I'm his best student you know?" Serena could hear the joy in his voice and could picture the large smile on his face. He was certainly proud to be Doctor Shields' student. "Oh… I want you to be especially careful around town too. That serial killer struck again yesterday in the city to your east. It's likely this person will make the rounds yet again and come to where you are so… promise me you won't go anywhere alone? Please? Doctor Shields is working with the police in the area profiling this guy… or girl, and he lets me in on some of the details of the case… this is serious okay?" Serena nodded silently. Whoever this serial killer was he or she, was extremely good. From what she'd heard the murders were done in fairly public places, and the person never left any clues as to who he or she was. It was almost as if the killer was a ghost.

"I promise Andy, I won't go anywhere alone. Love you… bye." Serena waited for his reply then hung up the phone with a large smile spread over her face. Why was it that a simple question and answer had lightened her day? "Oh… Andy." She hugged her favorite pillow as if she were hugging her new boyfriend.

Serena sat at the lunch table next to Molly and Melvin and watched them smile at one another. Their body language spoke volumes of the conversation they'd had the day before and Serena couldn't help but feel proud and responsible for the whole thing. "So, you two talked yesterday?" She smiled and flashed her blue eyes from one person to the next.

"Yes… we did. We've decided it would be best for the two of us to date." Molly then smiled and took Melvin's hand into hers with a slight squeeze. Molly's green eyes seemed to sparkle with the possibilities that lay in the future, hope truly was the best thing in the world… hope and love. Apparently they had found both much like Serena in her relationship with Andrew. "Now to get you into the dating scene."

"Oh… I'm in the dating scene." Serena smiled at her friend's surprised look and shook her head lightly. "Andrew and I talked last night… we're officially dating now! Isn't that exciting?" Molly could see the excitement in Serena's eyes and nodded in agreement. The redhead always marveled at Serena's ability to switch from mood to mood seamlessly. The blonde truly was amazing and Andrew was lucky to have won her over so effortlessly. The one thing that always irked Molly was that Serena and Andrew always reminded her of siblings not lovers, that however, was obviously wrong.

"What are you going to do about Diamond then? He obviously thinks you're his…" Serena frowned then fingered the lip of her milk carton. Diamond was pretty persistent… it was possible he would cause problems. On the other hand, perhaps he wouldn't. Serena looked up and shrugged with indifference at the thought.

"So what? I'm not and I'm pretty sure he knows it. Plus… It's not Diamond I'm worried about… it's Daddy. I know he likes Andy but I'm still his little girl and he may not want me to date yet. I'm going to have to talk to him about it before I really jump into this huh?" Her voice dropped off leaving the last few words as a mumble. Serena knew her father loved her but that was exactly why he would deny her this small victory. She was too young to be dating, especially someone three years her elder. No matter what he had been in the past Andrew could become her father's nemesis.

The day wore on and once again Serena could feel a dark cloud over her head. What if her father didn't approve… worse yet, what if he did? What sort of pressure would Andrew be under? The whole thing worried her until she got home that night and looked at her father with her question in her eyes. "Is there something you need to talk to me about honey?" Ken set his paper aside and smiled.

"Yes… Andy and I talked on the phone last night and… well… we decided to start dating… I just wanted to tell you because I want to know how you feel about the whole thing." Serena held her breath as her father took a deep breath and leaned forward so he could be closer to her.

"I think, it's about time you two came clean with your feelings. Honestly I was wondering when you two were going to start dating." Ken's words made Serena smile, he really did know her. With an exuberant motion she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being so great Daddy!" Ken hugged her in return but with more meaning that she expected. It was a hug meant to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"Well… I… Okay, honey. I do have some bad news." Ken frowned then put his daughter at arms length. "My doctor found that I have a heart condition and we don't know… how severe it is. Your mother doesn't know and she thinks I only went in for a physical but… this is more serious. I'm worried that I'm not going to be around all that long." Serena jumped out of his arms and looked at him with anger and fear in her eyes. Ken could see her questions but chose only to pull her into a loving embrace. "You have Andrew honey, don't worry about me."

"But Daddy! How can I be happy when I know you're sick? I'm going to take care of you… I promise." Serena squeezed her father's chest then looked into his watery brown eyes, a sign that he wasn't so sure she could be.

"Don't worry honey… I'll be fine, and you're not allowed to take care of me. Parents are meant to care for children, not the other way around darling." Despite his words he knew she would be there for him when it was time. She was the only one he could count on, not even his wife would stay with him through that sort of issue. Marriage was meant for thick and thin but Ken knew Ilene was a woman who liked her world to be happy, she would sooner leave him then feel like she was suffering unnecessarily.

"Okay Daddy… I'm going to go and make a phone call right now." Serena hugged her father once more then rushed upstairs to call Andrew. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted to be comforted. Once in her room she rushed to her purse, grabbed her phone, then speed dialed Andrew hoping that he was available to talk.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew sounded a little on edge when he answered the phone, as if he were in an important meeting. Serena knitted her brow then looked into her mirror as if to check her appearance, in reality she was searching her own eyes for her feelings.

"Andy… I need someone to talk to… really badly." Serena breathed and waited for him to respond, he was silently breathing on the other end then suddenly answered her.

"Um… okay then. I'm listening." Andrew looked at his professor who was leaning back in his black leather office chair. The moment the phone hand rang Andrew regretted not turning it off. Why, now of all times, did Serena have to call? He was in the middle of speaking with Dr. Shields about his future in the world of psychology. The twenty five year old professor had locked his deep blue eyes on Andrew's the moment the phone had sounded and was now carefully watching his expressions, something Andrew wasn't comfortable with.

"She can wait." Serena heard a deep yet silky voice say nonchalantly. Serena was wise enough to know who would say such a thing and swallowed with some difficulty before blinking a few times.

"Is that… Dr. Shields?" Her voice was shaky when she thought that she had interrupted an important meeting between teacher and student. From what she'd heard of the man Dr. Shields had a short temper when it came to disrespect and answering the phone in the middle of a meeting was distasteful and rude.

"Yeah… I'll talk to you later okay Sere? Love you bye." Andrew waited for a response then hung up and looked at his professor with weary eyes. "Sorry about that she's…"

"She's what? More important than your career? I seriously doubt that Andrew. " Andrew avoided the man's eyes and sighed knowing that his mind was set. "Well, you might as well tell me about her." Andrew looked at his professor with surprise. Why would his teacher want to know anything about Serena?

"Well… she's my girlfriend. We just started dating yesterday but we've been friends since I was nine. She's a senior in high school…" Andrew then stopped as a strange glint came into the man's eyes and he leaned forward.

"No, I mean tell me ABOUT her. You're on your way to becoming a psychologist, don't you think you can give me better information on her than just her stats? However, if you must only tell me about her stats I will listen. What's her name?" Andrew looked at his professor with caution. The taller man wan now leaning on his knees, his eyebrow length black hair lightly shading his deep blue eyes thus hiding them from clear sight.

"Um… her name is Serena she's a blonde, like me, she has blue eyes, her parents are married and she was a sister who is one year younger than she is. Her eyes glitter when she's happy and she's always so… cheery. I always feel like… I don't know, like the whole world is happy when she's around, partially because she sees the good in everything. Her laugh is addicting and sweet…" Andrew talked on about his girlfriend unaware of the fact that his professor was truly listening. After he'd finished he looked at the man in the chair and smiled weakly. "Sorry… I went on a little incessantly didn't I?"

"A bit but you know, so far as I can tell you're quite taken with this girl. Which is interesting to me. I've never been taken with any woman so the idea of love is a little foreign to me. I'm too objective I imagine." Andrew nodded politely then stood to take his leave. His professor remained seated and smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that Andrew left the room the doctor's eyes following him out. "Interesting… a bubbly, optimistic girl. Hmm… Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. What have you gotten yourself into?" Dr. Shields then stood and gathered his belongings leaving the university office empty and lonely looking at the end of the dark hallway.


	3. Talking

Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the story. REVIEW! please?

* * *

Talking

Andrew walked quickly to his dorm with his cell phone in his hand. Despite the fact that Shieldston seemed to be immune to any killings Andrew still wanted to get inside where he was safe and could talk to Serena until he passed out from fatigue. He was convinced the only reason Shieldston hadn't been a victim of the attacks was because Dr. Shields would make it a personal vendetta to catch the culprit and no one, wanted to be in his way when he was after someone who'd wronged him. Finally Andrew reached his dorm and dialed Serena's number hoping wasn't too late to call her and listen to what she needed to talk about. The phone rang on making Andrew shiver. "Pick up the phone Serena…"

"Andrew? Hey… I'm sorry about earlier I had no idea…" Serena stuttered and rolled onto her back so she could look up at the ceiling. "He wasn't too pissed was he? You're not going to get marked down for that right?" Andrew smiled at her obvious concern and shook his head. She was such a sweet heart.

"No, actually he wanted to know more about you. Which is funny, because I do talk about you all the time I just never tell him that it's one person I'm talking about. He's not really the type of guy to have a real relationship you know?" Andrew contemplated the reason for this but could find none. Dr. Shields was very attractive, smart, charismatic, and stylish; yet he had no desire to have romantic interests. Andrew wanted to know why, there were of course obvious reasons, no woman could possibly be declared his equal, he would be bored with a normal relationship, something had to catch his eye, whoever he found had to offer him some sort of mental challenge.

"Well, just as long as I didn't ruin all of your chances for a successful psychology career." Serena laughed at the thought of ruining any chances of Andrew ever doing anything. He would prevail no matter what, he was far too determined to make it in the world.

"Well… we were talking about this damn killer. For the sake of keeping my mental capacity in tact I'm just going to say it's a guy kay? Now, I'm not really supposed to share this with anyone because it's all confidential and only a few of us in the class are privee to the information but still. Dr. Shields thinks this guy is just killing people just to do it. You know? To be in the news, get attention. He has no M.O. no patterns except for the fact that he stays out of Shieldston… no surprise there though, our cops here are super bad asses and Dr. Shields is in charge around here. He wouldn't take kindly to an attack in his town. I can guess he'd take it as a personal attack. Nonetheless… there was another attack a few days ago. It was a teenage boy this time, a juvenile delinquent who was a twice convicted rapist… you know… this might be a break in the case. What if this guy thinks he's doing some sort of… public service?" Andrew carried on excitedly about finally the killer had given them a lead to check into. It was very possible that this person was trying to be a vigilante, but that made him all the more dangerous. Vigilantes operate under preconceived notions of right and wrong rather than a predictable pattern.

"Oh… well… I have my own news, about another killer." Serena took a deep breath letting the words she wanted to say form clear sentences on her tongue. "My dad is… he has some sort of heart disease. He's going to die from it and I can't stop it. He didn't say anything much about it but I have this feeling he's known about it for a while… remember last summer when we were hiking and he got so tired and short winded? I think this was the reason… I'm so scared Andy." Andrew's breath caught. It had been a long time since he'd heard that degree of sadness in her voice, she was about to cry and he could tell. He didn't want her to cry, he wanted her to smile, and laugh. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, that her father would be just fine and he'd live for a long time despite anything any doctor might say.

"I'm sure it's only a minor problem Serena… your dad is sort of invincible… you know?" He didn't know what else to say as the girl on the other end of the phone began crying. "No… Serena, please… don't cry…" Her sobs grew in volume making him pull the phone away from his ear and fumble for his dorm room key. Obviously Serena had just been told the news and was just now absorbing it. Serena wouldn't deal with this well, her father was her rock, her support throughout her life and now he was withering, bowing to the wind.

"Mom's going to kick him out when she finds out… I just know it! Then he's going to have all of that stress, he'll get sicker, and I'm going to be the one caring for him. I just… I'm not ready for this Andy! I'm going to have to drop out of school and everything!" Andrew considered her words and shook his head, that thought was unacceptable to him. He wouldn't let her throw her life away, no matter how sick Ken was Serena had to prevail in her studies or she would be bored with her life. He didn't doubt the truth in what Serena said but in the back of his mind he didn't want to believe that Ilene would do such a thing but then again, he remembered his parents talking a few years back of Ilene having an affair. The rumor of course had never been confirmed or denied so no one knew if she had but Andrew always thought Ann was of an entirely different breed from Ken and Serena; it was possible that Ann wasn't Ken's daughter. "Anyway… I should get to bed now… night Andy… thank you for listening to me cry. I needed it."

"Okay Serena… good night. Dream of me and you'll feel better in the morning. Love you." He smiled and waited for her response. She, however was attempting to dry her eyes and cheeks and took her time in responding.

"Love you too. Night." Serena then hung up the phone and looked at the wall wishing she could see through it so as to witness the conversation her father was most likely having with her mother. She imagined that her mother would be sitting on the bed looking up at her father with disbelieving eyes, she'd have a look of disgust on her face but she would remain silent nonetheless. Of course, that was exactly the way that it was.

"Ilene… what I mean to say is… I'm seriously dying. I haven't told anyone how severe this is but… I waited as long as I could… it's time to face the facts though. Honey, Darling, my wife… will you stay by me through this?" Ken held Ilene's hands in his and gazed into her angry eyes. He knew what would follow but was willing her to say something different. To say something supportive and positive.

"No… I… can't live my life when you're in the same house rotting away like some… sick dog! I won't suffer that and I'm certainly not going to let Ann witness it." Ilene pushed his hands away then stood turning from him in protest. She would hear no more, that much was evident. "Serena… I know you want to ask what I condemn her to… well, that girl has been attached at your hip since she was born. She will want to see to it that you're taken care of properly. I entrust that responsibility to her… you, though… you know you can't stay here. I'm going to suggest we get a divorce and you leave. She can go with you if you so choose… I'm sure you will. I'm keeping Ann, her and I always had our own bond." Ken only nodded in agreement. Serena would in fact want to go with him, she would want to suffer his pain with him for that was the angel that was his daughter. "You always understood her better anyway."

"Yes dear… how… soon do you propose we…" Ken's sentence dropped off as Ilene's eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Immediately then? Very well, if that's what you want I will file for divorce tomorrow… I really wish you'd reconsider. We've spent so much of our lives together…"

"No Ken. You've spent your life with me. I've only lent you my presence. Getting pregnant with your child was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I lost everything because of you Ken. Alan… the money… my family… everything! You weren't worth it." She shook her head and looked at the white carpet, she knew it hurt Ken when she talked of her former lover but at this point she didn't care. She'd been looking for an excuse to go back to him for years and finally it was presenting itself in the form of Ken's death.

"Please reconsider… Ilene… I love you." Ken knew she'd made up her mind and would go back to Alan as soon as he was out the door. It was a sad fact but a fact nonetheless. Alan had been hovering around for years trying to steal Ilene away with his money and stature. He was the most respected man in town, Ken secretly knew that Alan was Ann's father but had always treated her as his own despite her incessant refusals.

"No and that's final Ken. I'm not going to do this, not when I have a man who's willing to love and support me with all of his resources. Alan is a fine man and I'd think that if you loved me you'd respect my choice to choose him. He can support us all easily, I won't even ask for child payments or alimony." Ilene smiled with the knowledge that Ken did indeed love her enough to let her go without a fight. Just like the pathetic dog he was he'd run out, file for divorce, and move out within a month if not sooner, he was too easy to manipulate, one of the only reasons she'd stayed with him all these years. Ilene mused to herself about how she would finally be free from his neediness, she wasn't much of a lover, she liked her time to herself, that was something Alan was more than supportive of. Ken needed to be around her as often as he could be, a fact that had driven her crazy over the years.

"Fine then. You know me, I'll have it done soon enough." Ken sighed and left the bedroom with tears lining his eyes, he needed somewhere to go, away from here. He couldn't bother Serena with his current state, she would only panic and worry so instead, he grabbed his keys and silently left the house to get into his white sedan. He resolved to go to the local bar and drink a bit, not really a habit of his but he felt it was appropriate. Damn his health, if he could prevent this he would have, he would still have his wife and beautiful children.

The dim lights of the bar soothed Ken's nerves as he walked in then over to the counter and looked at the bartender pointedly. "Rough night?" The brimming blonde man asked with whimsy, he knew Ken well and waited for Ken to recognize his voice.

Ken looked up and smiled at his old friend, it was ironic really how Taylor stood there whipping out a large beer mug just like he had years ago when Ken would go into the arcade he owned. "Hey there Taylor, did you hear about our kids?" Ken smirked knowing that Taylor's relationship with his son was not as close as he would have liked.

"No, what'd my boy do to the poor girl? Want me to smack him around a bit?" Taylor laughed then set the beer mug down. "Isn't anything bad is it Ken?" Taylor didn't know his son well enough to expect an answer, the only thing he knew was the way he used to act around a girl as beautiful as Ken's daughter. Surely Andrew had realized long ago that she was a golden temptress, and surely he would be trying to make her his.

"No, nothing bad at all. They've decided to become a couple. I'm happy for them… seeing as how my marriage is ending." Ken frowned as he remembered the absolutely disgusted look on Ilene's face as he'd told her of his sickness. It was a look he would never forget.

"Really now?" Another voice injected into the conversation. The man behind the amused tone smiled broadly. "Finally, after all these years she listens to me? Amazing." Ken turned towards his enemy and tightened his grip on the freshly poured beer in his hands.

"Of course you'd be here to chide him." Taylor narrowed his eyes at the brunette man then turned back to his friend with pity in his eyes. "Sorry bud." Alan elbowed the man beside him with a grin.

"Hey Carson, remember Ilene, the woman I talk about so much. This is her sorry excuse for a husband." The man beside Alan turned, his almost blackish blue eyes connecting with Ken's brown ones. Ken could see a tint of mischief in this man's eyes that didn't sit well with him.

"He doesn't look all that sorry to me Alan. Hello sir, my name is Carson Shields. Nice to meet you." Carson held out his hand for a hearty hand shake which Ken accepted and admired the man's grip. He was in his fifties yet he looked as though he could be in his lower thirties, his body looked to be well in shape and his black hair glistened with health.

"The Name's Ken Tsukino. Nice to meet you Carson." Ken smiled then went to pull his hand away from the man. His hand however did not loosen its grip and soon Ken found himself in a rather awkward position staring Carson Shields down.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Carson smirked then began to squeeze Ken's hand. Taylor immediately interjected telling the black haired man that he should release Ken and then escort himself outside. "I don't have to. Do none of you people know who I am? What kind of influence I have around here?"

"No, we don't. Now get out." Taylor growled brushing his fingers along the top of his shotgun that rested peacefully behind the counter. He didn't want to have to threaten the guy but he was causing trouble and Taylor couldn't have trouble brewing in his bar. Out of the corner of his eye Taylor noticed a man stand up towards the back of the room and approach the now irate Carson. He was tall, dark, and very sharply dressed in an Armani suit. His black hair fell ever so perfectly over his forehead swaying lightly as he marched down an invisible line towards his target. "Great."

The man approached and smiled at Ken laying his hand lightly on his shoulder. The group could hear the women nearby suck in their breaths as he smiled a perfect debonair smile. "Ken Tsukino is it?" His voice was deep and silky sounding; Ken, immediately turned to the man and glared. He must be yet another of Alan's friends.

"What is it to you?" Despite Ken's venomous tone the man sat looked at Alan thus making the brunette stagger to get off of his stool to make way for the much younger, more charming man. This action made Ken squint with suspicion. Who was this man who could make Alan Doomtry jump up so quickly.

"I must apologize for my father's poor behavior. Most of the time he doesn't know his place." The young man turned his head so he was peering over his shoulder at his father with an angry and threatening glare. Carson seemed to shrink in his jacket. "He won't be bothering you again Ken. You have my word. Alan either for that matter." Taylor and Ken exchanged looks as the man stood and grabbed his father roughly by the scruff of the neck. "You just came here to cause trouble." Ken stood suddenly and held his hand up to the man.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ken waited for a response but only got a quick and annoyed glance. He pondered why the good looking young man would be so angry with his father but resolved to not ask any more questions because he was already busy hauling his father out of the bar.

"Little prick." Alan mumbled then sat back in his seat looking somewhat dejected and angry. Taylor leaned over the counter with a curious look on his face. Who was that man and why had Alan and that other man go out of their ways to avoid him?

"Alan… who was that guy?" Taylor tilted his head his curiosity getting the best of him. He had to know and he knew Ken wouldn't mind having the information as well.

"That… was Darien Shields… you know… Dr. Shields?" Alan flourished his hands as though everyone was crazy not to have come to that conclusion on their own. "Lord knows I'd rather kiss his ass then have him kick mine. He has a short fuse but overall he's a good kid. Damn successful." Ken pondered Alan's words, was that really the infamous Dr. Shields? Somehow he'd pictured him… less attractive. Not that Ken could say he thought any other man was attractive but Darien Shields… could possibly be the devil with all of his gifts and good looks like that. Every woman in the room was whispering about the now gone man… Ken just sighed and was thankful that Serena would never meet him, he could be the undoing of her and Andrew's long destined relationship.


	4. Moving and the First Kiss

Yes, I know it's somewhat short and sweet but it's over 2,400 words. :D Anyway yeah, short and sweet but don't worry there is a madness to my method... I mean... strike that reverse it. Okay! So, tell me what you think, I'll tell you what though, moving into this fic from my last one I'm feeling a bit lonely... anyway, REVIEW! I love reading all of the reviews, they make me happy and they motivate me to type more. :D

* * *

Moving and the First Kiss

Serena sighed at her home as Andrew loaded the last of the boxes into the U-haul. Ilene had her arm around Ann's shoulder as Ken stood on the front step talking calmly to her. Serena squeezed Andrew's hand as Ken turned towards the U-haul with a saddened expression her heart sank; He looked so depressed. "We'd better get this stuff to the house don't you think?"

"Absolutely sir." Andrew pulled down the back door of the truck then smiled lightly when Serena approached. "Want to ride with me Serena?" Andrew asked but knew the answer. It was in her eyes, the sorrow she held for her father overwhelmed the both of them. Andrew wanted to just take her to his apartment and hold her so she could cry for hours on end like he knew she wanted to.

"No… I'd rather ride with Daddy." Serena didn't want to admit it but she was worried about her father. He had gotten so weak over the past month since he told her of his condition. It had only taken that long to get his divorce and got through all of the right channels to assure the girl were where they wanted to be and now Serena and Ken were moving out. It was devastating for Serena, and difficult to Ken so Andrew had arranged to come to help them move. Ilene and Ann were of no help of course; They only wanted the two of them out of the house so Alan could come crawling into their lives, something Ann was thrilled about. Finally a real man would be in the house.

"Okay… I'll see you back there then." Andrew got into his car as Ken and Serena loaded into the truck for the short ride to Ken and Serena's new home. Andrew knitted his brow as he thought of Serena there with her weakened father… alone… in the questionable part of town. If the killer was going to strike in that area their house would be an easy target. It was a small house on a dimly lit road, Serena's beauty alone was enough to lure any man to her but without her father being as strong as he could be it made them all the more alluring. Almost as if on cue Andrew's phone began to ring, it was his professor and unfortunately he knew that if he answered the phone he'd wind up in a long conversation he didn't have time to be in. On the other hand… perhaps Dr. Shields had some new killer information. With that thought in mind he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Andrew. Now… you'll be back in class tomorrow right? There's a test." Dr. Shields sounded annoyed with something leaving Andrew with this gnawing feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to upset his professor, everyone knew that an angry professor equated to a crappy grade.

"Absolutely sir…" Andrew hesitated and listened for any sign that Darien was unhappy but found none. The dark man remained quiet on the other end of the phone then suddenly asked a question that caught Andrew off guard.

"So then. How's your girlfriend doing? The moving going well?" Andrew didn't remember telling his professor about Serena's situation but then again, he didn't remember plenty of things he told the man. Darien was far more retentive than he ever could be.

"Fine. We're moving the last of everything right now. Serena's really depressed, I can tell. I just don't know how to cheer her up." Andrew frowned as he caught a glimpse of Serena's golden hair as the truck turned the corner to the new house. "Look, Dr. Shields, as much as I love talking to you I have to get off the phone. We're going to start unloading everything soon."

"Don't talk to me like I'm not aware of how important your time is. I'm painfully aware of your efforts to help this girl but I'll remind you again. You have a test tomorrow and I don't think you're being fair to yourself if you neglect your studies." Darien's short tone made Andrew flinch. He knew he wasn't totally ready for the test and it was clear that his professor agreed but he just couldn't leave Serena alone, she needed him.

"I'll be fine Dar…" Andrew gulped down the last syllables of his sentences. The first and last time he'd called Darien by his first name the man practically threw him out of his office. Andrew understood that it was a sign of respect to call his teacher by his proper title but sometimes it felt so cumbersome. "I'll be fine Dr. Shields."

"I sure hope so. Don't make me take a trip to her home and tell her she's a poor influence on you Andrew. I really don't want to be someone to dampen your personal life." Darien leaned back in his chair and smirked as he heard Andrew suck in his breath. It was so easy to frazzle him that Darien found it amusing, despite the fact that Andrew had women fawning over him quite often he had a major inferiority complex. Something that Darien loved to poke at every now and then, but with the advent of this new girl, and yes that's surely what she was, he could more easily render Andrew defenseless by asking about her.

"You don't know where she lives." Andrew huffed contributing to Darien's game of mental tennis. He was aware of the fact that his professor often played with his emotions but at times like this he hated it, resented it even.

"Wouldn't be hard to find out Andrew. Nonetheless. I'll allow you to get off the phone and help her and her father. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Darien didn't wait for a response but rather hung up the phone and glared at his computer screen. He was bored, he needed something to do yet nothing sparked his interest, nothing at all. He'd been around the world, he'd studied everything to study, and women were of no comfort. The one thing he enjoyed was playing with people's minds, it was enthralling really, the way he could manipulate someone and they would feel as though they were making all of their own decisions. It was pathetic really, people were just as intelligent as lab mice in his opinion, he'd yet to meet someone truly worth spending time with. Andrew was excelling but for Darien one companion wasn't enough, especially when that companion had a significant other.

Andrew pulled up in front of the house and exited his car in a hurry to beat Ken to the large metal door at the back of the truck. Serena had tears in her eyes when she emerged from the vehicle. With a quick glance she was rushing inside the house with her fists balled and her hair flying behind her. "Thank you for being here for us Andrew." Ken smiled weakly as he rounded the back corner of the truck. "She's upset because of our little conversation… I'm concerned about her. Too bad you live in a dorm, I'd tell you to take her with you."

"Oh… well… my professor is warning me against getting too involved with anyone because of my grades. I wouldn't really want her to come face to face with him when he's skeptical." Andrew chuckled lightly. _Though I'm sure Serena could take Darien for quite the mental ride._ Ken watched Andrew's face move in and out of amused smiles and shook his head lightly. Andrew was quite the young man. "Yeah, Dr. Shields is a bit of a tyrant when it comes to studies."

"Wait… I didn't know you were studying under him. He's quite the character, I met him and his father in a bar about a month ago. Nice young man… from what I could tell he has a temper." Andrew raised an eyebrow in surprise. Dr. Shields wasn't a violent person, testy perhaps but not violent. He was a doctor after all… well, as an alternative profession. In Andrew's opinion Darien Shields was a miracle worker and everyone should have the pleasure of meeting him.

"He can get annoyed easily but other than that he's great. He cracks me up because he's always starting games of mental tennis. He's very good at it." Andrew laughed heartily then grabbed a large box off of the truck. "Let's get this inside shall we?"

"I think we should give Serena a few minutes… you and I haven't talked in quite some time Andrew." Ken sat on the tailgate of the truck and took a few deep breaths, anymore he was feeling very winded. So much so that even simple tasks would leave him heaving air. He'd always known Andrew was a nice boy but now as Ken watched Andrew's back muscles flex when he set boxes down he could tell that Andrew was a very handsome young man. "You've grown up so well."

"Oh? I'd like to think I'm not fully grown yet. A male's brain doesn't quit growing until later in his twenties." As the words left his mouth Andrew couldn't help but compare himself to his professor, it was a line Darien would have thrown out easily. Everything in Darien's world was always scientifically defined. Nothing was as simple as it appeared, no, everything in his world was complex and Andrew frowned as he suddenly realized he was beginning to see the world in the same way. Ken's warm smile was a simple contraction of his jaw muscles, his love for his daughter a paternal instinct in order to protect his progeny. Worst yet was Andrew's relationship with the petite blond female, as his professor had put it "You're attracted to her pheromones which in turn releases endorphins giving you that light headed feeling. It's nothing but chemicals Andrew, recognize and control them." How cold that analysis had seemed and yet, it was true.

"Andrew, I hope that all of this education hasn't taken the beauty of life out of your eyes… if so then it's not worth it. If you can't look at the world with innocent eyes then what's the point of living in it?" Ken smiled remembering the first time he saw his newborn daughter. The science could explain her development and existence but she was more to him than a package of muscle and skin, she was more than a Homo sapient, she was a miracle. The most amazing creation to ever grace his eyes. The idea that perhaps Andrew could see her as just another human made his heart heavy.

"I know, sometimes I can't help but think of things from a scientific perspective though… doesn't make it any less fascinating… just… different." Andrew looked down at the pavement pondering his path. Was Ken right? Maybe continuing on with his psychology career was a mistake. He ought to leave those jobs for people as devoted as Darien Shields.

"Why are you both just sitting there? The truck's not going to unpack itself you know?" Serena snapped and grabbed the box from Andrew's arms then began to march back to the small white house. Ken sighed and began to unpack hoping that his daughter's mood would lighten by the time Andrew had to return to school. It wasn't fair for Andrew to not be able to enjoy his time with her.

They unpacked the truck in only a few hours, just in time for Andrew to head back to Shieldston. "Hey… so… I've got to go…" Andrew stood in the small doorway with an uneasy stance. He wasn't sure how he should bid them farewell and was contemplating his options. Ken smiled and nudged his daughter slightly in the side causing her to rise from her spot on the couch.

"I'll walk you out Andy." Serena blushed slightly and bounced away from her exhausted father. Andrew waved at Ken then walked outside inhaling the scent of the crisp fall wind. Soon it would be Christmas break and he could come and spend time with Serena alone. "Okay… so drive carefully." She smiled as they stepped up beside Andrew's white car.

Andrew opened the door and stood in the doorway uneasy about where this moment was going. Serena stood with her hand behind her back with her head tilted towards the ground. "All right, I've got to go so…" Andrew turned toward the car but paused when he felt a delicate hand on his upper arm, with a slight hesitation he turned back to see her sparkling blue eyes gazing up at him.

"You're leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss?" She smiled making him loosen a bit before leaning in to brush his lips against hers briefly before pulling back. "Really? That's all you've got?" Serena then laughed and pulled him into a more demanding kiss her tongue teasing his lower lip before he relented and returned the kiss. It was a calming sensation for the both of them but as they parted he smiled brightly.

"Bye Serena… love you." He whispered as if someone were listening to his every word. He knew better but he couldn't help but whisper after his first kiss with her. She was absolutely addicting and if he had the time he would sweep her off her feet and take her to the park for a romantic walk but then again, there was a killer running around somewhere… looking for the next victim. "Go back inside now, it's dangerous out here."

Serena nodded and turned to the house touched by how Andrew worried so much. "Love you too Andy! Bye!" She waved enthusiastically until Andrew's car was out of sight then she returned to her father who was now passed out on the couch. "Daddy?" She touched his face tenderly with a weak smile. "Daddy… time to get to bed."


	5. Angering Zeus

* * *

Okay all. Enjoy! REVIEW!

* * *

5

Angering Zeus

Andrew drove the winding road back to Shieldston University in the dark of the night. Though his eyes were on the road his mind was far from the black concrete, it was in the clouds, thinking of his first kiss with Serena. It was true that he'd kissed many women before but this kiss had been different and he couldn't place his finger on what it was. He wanted to turn around and go back, throw in the towel and tell Dr. Shields that he wasn't cut out for the world of psychiatry but he was too invested now. He'd come too far to back out now and he knew that his professor wouldn't let him quit so easily.

The car passed the Shieldston city limits sign and he sighed as the mainly glass town loomed up around him. As much as he loved the city, at night time it seemed overly cold and hollow with its clean sharp lines and towering glass buildings. Darien had singlehandedly designed and oversaw the building of the town; and despite the well lit streets Andrew couldn't help but feel, that in the darkness, perhaps Darien had designed the town to feel like he did, empty. When he passed the long gated drive to his professor's mansion he frowned, it was a burden for him to know that Darien lived in that big house practically alone with his father and only brother. Despite his good looks, despite all of his success and money Darien Shields was alone, he had no one; and Andrew knew that all of Darien's musings into his personal life was so the lonely professor could somehow live vicariously.

Finally he pulled into the parking garage for the dorm and got out being sure to lock the door. With a lazy pace Andrew hulled himself to his room, unlocked the door, then went in and collapsed on the bed letting his exhaustion settle on him. "Oh… damn it. I'm going to be sore tomorrow… but… it was worth it."

The sound of frantic pounding woke Andrew from his deep sleep and one glance at the clock told Andrew he was going to be late to class unless he got up right at that instant. "Crap! No!" A desperate cry escaped his mouth just before he thrust the door open. The red headed woman standing on the other side of the door blushed when she saw Andrew's disheveled appearance. Wearing the same clothes as the day before he stood before her with a panicked look, his hair was standing up in all different directions much like a porcupine and his clothes were wrinkled and crooked. "Rita? Why are you pounding on my door like that?"

"You weren't out yet and I figured you needed a wake up call. I wouldn't want you to not be able to take the test." She smiled warmly hoping that he'd notice the kind gesture she'd just accomplished. Rita was Andrew's study partner and so wished that he'd see her as someone worth paying a little more attention to. Of course he was so preoccupied with his studies, meetings with the professor, and his new girlfriend that she didn't have a chance in the world to spark his interest. "Well… you look a little worse for the wear but… we need to get going or he'll lock us both out."

"Oh!" Andrew grabbed his keys and jacket then slammed and locked his door behind him as they both sprinted through the halls towards Darien's classroom. It would be a close race against the clock but hopefully, they could make it in time to take their test.

Darien stood at the front of the room with his hands behind his back fingering the shining silver key that would lock the door in only a few minutes. His eyes switching back and forth from the clock to Andrew's normal seat. _He'd better make it. There's no possible way this girl can be worth a zero on a test. If he's been wasting my time I'm going to be so pissed._ Darien mused to himself bitterly. There was nothing worse in his opinion, than wasting his valuable time and whomever attempted to get away with such a feat usually regretted rubbing shoulders with him afterwards.

The second hand ticked on and Darien squared his shoulders as he began his slow ascent to the door. In only a few seconds both Andrew and his study partner would be late, and therefore, they would forfeit their tests to large zeros in his grade book. He was halfway up the stairs when the two burst into the room, panting and out of breath from their long run from the dorms. "Sorry… Dr… Shields… we… were…" Andrew gasp and held his side as he tried to belt out his excuse for being late.

"You were almost late, and if rushing here from you dorms has made you this winded you're both in need of physical conditioning." Darien sneered angrily and locked the large wooden door as he saw a few more students running towards the door. _Too late._ He smiled then pivoted on his heels and began to descend the stairs listening to the desperate pounding on the door. It was a sound that empowered him, of all the things he could do to control the people around him denying them something because of an error they made could always reassure him of his power. "Clear your places, I only want to see pencils, no bulky erasers, no scraps of paper. You may be excused to go to the bathroom but if you stay in there for what I think is too long I will come and get you. Ladies, no exceptions." A wide grin stretched over his face as the entire class gulped in unison as he began to pass out the test. "Turn this over before I say and you're getting a zero." He cautioned scanning his deep blue hawk eyes over the crowd. Some students looked absolutely terrified, he wanted them to be terrified, the world of psychiatry was a cruel and scary world to those who can't handle it. To know everything about the human psyche was concerning at times.

As Darien neared Andrew he fingered the corner of the bottom piece of paper on the bottom of the stack. He wanted to give Andrew a reality check, he wanted to rattle his foundations, to let him know that he couldn't afford to fraternize with a childish teenage girl. However, when he came upon his subject Darien relented and gave him the true test, now was not the time to administer the fake test, it wouldn't do any good. With a sharp turn Darien strode to his desk and smiled a wide smile making all of the woman in the room sigh. "Okay, you may begin, fifty minutes sharp." Darien watched the hoard of people begin the test and lifted himself onto the top of his desk.

Andrew finished his test after checking his answers three times and grumbled. Though he felt he did well he wanted to do better than everyone else. When he looked up he saw Darien's eyes locked on him making his test suddenly felt heavier. Slowly, Andrew rose and walked to the front of the room with his paper outstretched before him. Darien smirked and grabbed the paper out of his hands then placed it upside down on top of the growing pile of completed tests. "Have a great day Andrew. I hope you did well. I'd hate to see you get a bad score because of a certain distraction."

"You and I can talk later okay? Right now I have to go and thank my study partner for waking me up so I could make it here." Andrew then turned and rushed up the stairs to the exit. He really just wanted to distance himself from the man who thought that love and companionship was a distraction rather than a gift; a clear indication that he'd never had anyone special in his life. Rita frowned as Andrew burst into the hall and leaned against the door taking deep breaths.

"Andrew? Are you okay?" She touched his shoulder causing him to jerk his body upright. Her eyes darkened as he briskly stepped away from the door and began to walk down the hall thinking of everything that was happening. There was a killer running around, he was starting a relationship with a younger girl whose father was dying, his professor was trying to convince him to abandon his relationships and only study… there was a lot on his mind and he didn't know how to deal with it all.

"Not really. Dr. Shields just doesn't get it he's so… cold at times." He watched her knit her brow with confusion then smiled. "Oh, well, he's trying to get me to break up with Serena. He thinks she's a distraction and that I shouldn't burden myself with a child." Andrew then paused and leaned against the wall as he continued. "You know… I can't help but feel that he's jealous or something. You know? He's never really had someone in his life to love and now he's trying to convince me that I'm wrong in trying to form a relationship."

"You have to admit, he has a certain point." She quickly continued as Andrew looked at her with shock. "I mean… Serena is younger, she has some baggage and you're trying to aspire to be a great psychologist. She very well could be a negative influence on your studies. It's not her, it's your mind letting her occupy every moment of it." Rita then looked at the ground with a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"So, you're all against me actually having a girlfriend? What? Did he offer you a better grade to say that to me?" Andrew growled then relented. It wasn't right for him to attack her like this and he knew it. "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling defensive. I think I need to go take a nap." Andrew then waved a lazy hand and began to drag his feet down the hall so he could return to his comfortable bed.

Serena pulled her father's curtains open and turned to his bed. He looked so melancholy in his sleep but it was time to wake him up and make sure he went to his appointment. "Daddy. Time to get up and go to the doctors." His brown eyes fluttered open and fixed on her as a frown spread over his lips.

"Serena. You can't keep missing school like this." He then rose onto his elbows and frowned. "Honestly honey it's the fifth time this month, at this rate they're not going to let you take a winter break." Serena shrugged and pulled on her father's arm beckoning him to get up and ready for his doctor's appointment. She didn't want to admit how afraid she was that he wasn't going to make it much longer but she couldn't help but wonder. Ken had grayed significantly over the past month and now, in with them being in the month of December Ken was growing even weaker, she contemplated the possibility of him not making it through Christmas but quickly discarded the thought. He was strong and wouldn't leave her.

"I'm fine daddy, I just want to take care of you. School can wait, you can't." Serena watched her father rise from his bed and rub the sleep out of his brown eyes before carrying on with his morning ritual. With great effort Serena and Ken went to the doctor's office where the man ran all sorts of tests and evaluations after which the doctor announced that Ken had but only a few short months to live and that the disease had spread much faster than expected. Serena froze in terror. The whole ride home was silent and as soon as she was able she grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew could make her feel better. It had been a month since they shared their first kiss and Serena felt even more connected to Andrew than ever, so, she wanted to share this moment with him.

The moment Serena heard Andrew's voice she broke down and began crying uncontrollably causing Andrew to jerk himself out of his professor's guest chair. "Serena! What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Daddy's dying… he'll barely make it past new year's…" Andrew eyed the irritated yet interested young professor and sighed. He knew that his next words would ward some sort of reprimand but at this point he didn't care. She needed him more than the world of psychiatry.

"I'll be there to help you take care of him. I'll leave tonight." His words made Darien rise from his chair with a threatening look in his eyes. Andrew had never seen anger flash across those deep blue oceans but it was there now, with as much fury as Zeus would command. "I'll be with you through this." He dared to venture further.

"Give me that." Darien snapped and quickly snatched the phone away from Andrew then with a serious and deep growl spoke into the receiver to the young, devastated woman. "Listen to me young lady. I'm not letting you take my best student and ruin his life. Regardless of your situation stop being selfish and think about his career. If I must I will come and talk to you personally." The sound of a foreign and captivating voice on the other side of the phone made him freeze. She sounded so lost yet strong at the same time.

"That's not necessary Dr. Shields. I'm not going to allow him to abandon his studies. Tell him that I don't want to see him until winter break. Thank you, sorry to interrupt yet another meeting. Bye." With that her honey sweet voice was gone and Darien found himself slowly removing the phone from his ear and handing it to his pupil.

"She said she doesn't want to see you until winter break Andrew… Don't throw your career down the drain for this. She needs to weather the storm by herself." Darien then nodded and opened the door for Andrew to exit the office.

"Fine but if she needs me to help care for him I'm going to help her. No if ands or buts okay?" Andrew waited for his professor to acknowledge the request then smiled when Darien nodded lightly. "Thank you for understanding." Andrew walked out leaving Darien in his office once more.

_Oh, I understand Andrew. Right now you and your little girlfriend are pissing me off._ Darien gripped the door handle tightly causing his knuckles to whiten and the knob to crunch a bit under the force.


	6. For the First Time

* * *

Hahaha, funny story... I accidentally posted this on A beautiful Mind... what can I say, i've been sick and it's fixed now. Anyway, to those of you being patient with the plot don't worry, you'll be properly rewarded in the future. :D REVIEW!

* * *

6

For the First Time

"Daddy are your sure you'll be okay?" Serena placed a protective hand on her father's shoulder as he leaned against the back cushion of the couch. It was New Years eve and Andrew was waiting by the front door patiently with his hands behind his back. This was to be their third official date and here Ken was feeling worse than he had the entire break. Andrew wanted so badly to take her out and get her mind off of him, it was essential at this point.

"I'm fine honey… You two go one out and have a wonderful time. I won't expect you home any time soon." Ken breathed a conflicted sigh. He felt as though he was letting his little girl go forever, as soon as she walked out that door her life would be in the hands of someone else. A young man who Ken could tell loved her, who wanted to heal her of all of her pain. Ken had spoke with Serena a short while ago about having an older man for a boyfriend and had made sure she went to the doctor to get the necessary medications so she could be ready for anything he may be expecting. He'd seen it in their eyes this afternoon as they joked with one another, the couple was soon to take their relationship to another level and Ken couldn't help but feel a little sad about it. "Go on now."

"Okay daddy… if you insist." Serena kissed his forehead then moved to Andrew who was waiting with her jacket. "Let's go then Andy. Bye Daddy! Love you!" Ken replied back then sunk into the cushions as they left. Serena felt giddy in the cool December air and took Andrew's arm. "Where to?"

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner, then we could rent a movie and chill at my place. Then at midnight we can go outside and have a snowball fight. How's that sound?" Andrew wrapped his arm around his girlfriend tightly after she nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled."

"Yeah, it's settled." The two went to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner where he ordered Chicken Alfredo and Serena ordered Portobello mushroom ravioli. To her it was heavenly, the evening could not have been going better in fact. After dinner Andrew and Serena went to the movie rental store and browsed the movies finally settling on a romantic comedy.

Serena shivered as the snow lightly dusted her nose and wrapped her arms tighter around Andrew who was trying to find the key to the door leading up to his apartment. "Sorry… I'm trying to hurry." His speech came out muffled by the DVD case tucked protectively between his lips.

"Are you biting that case Andy?" Serena scrunched up her nose and maneuvered her face so she could see the disk hanging from his lips. "Andy… that's disgusting. Who knows what's been on that thing." Serena reached up and pulled the case from his lips just as he got the door unlocked.

"Haha, here you go Serena. Finally got the door opened." Andrew smiled and held the wooden obstacle open so she could climb into the staircase then up to his apartment. Serena lead the way until she came to the official front door of the apartment then turned the knob allowing access to the living room. It was a rather large room with white carpet, white walls, and cream colored furniture, obviously the apartment of a young bachelor. The coffee table was an old table with the majority of its legs cut off, and the little lighting in the room was provided by the over grown TV that sat against the far wall. To her left was the small dining nook and kitchen, then to the right was a small hall that lead to the bathroom and bedroom. "Well, go in then."

"Okay okay, don't be so pushy." Serena laughed and rushed to the couch, along the way tearing her jacket off of her torso so she could fling herself onto the worn couch. "I call the couch." Andrew chuckled at her giddy behavior then slowly approached the couch himself.

"Where am I going to sit Sere?" He smiled as she scrunched her legs closer to her providing him with a place to sit next to her. "Here, I'll put the movie in." Andrew popped the DVD into the player and sat next to his girlfriend on the couch with one arm around her shoulder. This was how he liked to spend time with her, alone and in a private setting where he didn't have to worry about what others were doing. He didn't have to worry about some other guy stealing her away from him, but most of all, he didn't have to worry about Ken. Not here within these walls, this was their sanctuary. Andrew moaned slightly as the movie began, all ready he could see it would be a slow and painful experience for him.

"Andy… you promised you'd watch this with me. I think it's funny." Serena knitted her brow with frustration. When she'd plucked Anne of Green Gables from the shelf she'd never anticipated that he'd find it totally boring.

"I know… and I will watch it. I promise I will." He sighed and rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He didn't want to seem uninterested and bored but he was at this moment and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Darien on that evening Serena had called. He'd been angry, truly angry that night as Andrew had left but shown no indication of that anger since. He didn't know how his professor could turn his emotions on and off so proficiently but he could. Darien never did anything without weighing it carefully in his mind first. It was almost as though Darien was inhuman, so perfect and flawless that he couldn't possibly be of the human race. Yet… he was.

Andrew watched as Anne rambled her way through and uncertain life, then caught the eye of an older boy in her class Gilbert. He thought it was funny that Serena chose to watch a slow romance film rather than pick something else, and a movie she'd seen nonetheless. Was she testing him or something? No, that was only his imagination, not everyone threw random tests at people to see how they passed. Finally, after two hours the break came and Serena stretched her from across his lap over the couch. "So… what do you think so far?"

"There's more? Andrew laughed as Serena jerked herself into a sitting position with a look of pain etched across her face. "Chill… I know there's more. I'm just a little bored right now, there's no action you know that I mean?" Her hurt look soon dissipated and was replaced with a look of mischief. "I mean… I… what?" Andrew leaned away from her concerned by the look in her eyes.

"What sort of action are you looking for Andrew?" Serena then perched herself on her heels facing Andrew making his face turn a healthy shade of pink. Did she really think he meant anything so impure? Serena grinned when Andrew squirmed a little in his seat and attempted to avoid her gaze. "Andy?" She cooed and straddled his lap making Andrew very uncomfortable.

"I umm… okay Serena I think I should take you home…" Andrew attempted to lift her off of him by placing his hands on her hips but as soon as he'd done it he regretted the placement because Serena crushed her lips to his in a demanding kiss. Being the man that he was Andrew soon found himself returning the kiss with as much passion as she was displaying. With a slight moan he moved his hands down to her firm bottom and squeezed as she moved her hands under his shirt to caress his bare skin.

_What are you doing Serena?! You're seriously making out with Andy right now… not even just making out with him you're totally letting him feel you up! Wait… you're… Serena!_ Her mind was screaming as Andrew's hands lifted her shirt over her head, his fingers evoking a light feathery feeling across her skin. Underneath her she could feel his excitement growing, pressing against her, demanding relief and what could she say now? What was she going to do? With one small sigh she resolved to see this through, after all she loved this man and knew that no matter what he would be there for her. SO when Andrew pushed her onto her back in the soft couch cushions Serena giggled and pulled his shirt off, yes, this would be the end of her virginity.

* * *

Ken didn't know why he suddenly woke from his deep sleep but he groaned as he glanced at the ever so faithful digital red letters of his alarm clock. Three in the morning, perfect. With a grunt he switched on the bedside lamp and jumped when he saw a large black figure in the doorway. "Who… who are you?" Ken shook knowing the answer to his question but hoping that perhaps fate had a better end in mind for him.

"I am the last person you will ever see. You see Ken, you are nearing the end of your life, and yet, you and your daughter are trying to prolong the inevitable. I'm here to speed up time." The voice was a masculine one yet it was slightly muffled and distorted by the painter's mask he wore. It was odd but Ken noticed that besides the mask and the hat on the man's head he took little care to hide his identity. He wore gloves, black leather gloves, but other than that he was a pretty aloof person.

"How… did you get in?" Ken shakily stared wide eyed now wondering where his daughter was. Could this killer possibly have already done her in and Ken had slept through it? The thought made him sick. "Where's Serena?"

"Your daughter… as far as I can tell is still out with her boyfriend. Pity, I would have so liked to have seen her squirm and beg for me to spare your life, as it is I'll just have to try and make this as gruesome as possible for her benefit." Ken gasp as the man approached him with a large hunting knife. "My only question for you is... where would you like me to start?" The man pressed the knife forcefully to Ken's neck making him fall back onto the soft pillow.

"How are you going to kill me?" Ken looked at the floor afraid of the answer. He didn't want Serena to come home to his body, he didn't want her to have to go and live with Ilene, and Alan. Alan, the thought of that man made Ken's skin crawl. "Please… don't do this, my daughter is going to wind up living with that monster…"

"Better than having her kneel on the floor in front of me though isn't it?" The man laughed heartily. Ken only shook in fear. "I wouldn't be very nice to her." Ken flinched as the knife dug into his collar bone making the skin part to allow a nice flow of blood to run down his chest. "To answer your question, I already killed you in your sleep, I'm just waiting for the effects to kick in before I have at it."

"What do you mean?" Ken suddenly became aware of his speedy breathing and pounding heart. What had this man done to him? Who was he? Why was he killing people and how had he come to the conclusion to kill him? "I…" Ken felt his heart wrench in pain then grimaced as the knife plunged into his torso just below his ribcage. He attempted to cry out but the only sound that escaped his lips was a slight whisper. After a few more slices Ken found himself almost completely ripped apart and the killer, though he couldn't see the man's mouth, seemed to be smiling.

Just as Ken's vision began to blacken he saw the man carefully peel the mask away from his face and take off the hat. "No… no!" Ken whispered as shock set in.

"Have a nice afterlife." The man chuckled then turned and walked out of the room flipping the light off plunging the room into darkness. Ken slowly faded into unconsciousness dreading what would await him in death. First there was a black to his vision, and then the distinct feeling of cold enveloped him and finally took him into its depths.

* * *

Serena's blue eyes popped open the next morning only to see Andrew's deep green ones staring at her. "Morning." He cooed and kissed her nose lightly as his index finger traced her bare collarbone. She blinked a few times before realizing what had happened. Images of the previous night flashed into her mind. They had been together, in his bed, how… sweet it had been. Serena had never known a feeling like that she had held the previous evening, hell, she wasn't sure if she ever would again. The whole thing had been… puzzling to her and while they were together she hadn't felt like she had in her dreams. No… the actual act of them together, intertwined beneath the sheets had been so… unmoving. What was she supposed to feel? She didn't know, the one thing she did know was that now her and Andrew shared something more special than just the status of being a couple, they were now lovers. The word evoked stronger feelings that she thought possible.

"Morning… I should really get home… I'm worried about Daddy." Serena then rolled over facing away from Andrew's confused eyes. She did feel guilty about leaving her father the previous night to come and have sex with Andrew but then again, that hadn't really been her intention… the sex thing just sort of happened.

"Okay then… let's get dressed and I'll take you home…" Andrew was puzzled as to what was happening. They had just shared an amazing moment in their lives and their relationship and she only wanted to go home and check on her father. It was a less than uplifting gesture.

The pair got dressed then descended the stairs to the fresh snow covered ground. Andrew cleared his car of snow then opened the door for his love before rushing to his side and starting the vehicle. He then began to drive to her house, the soft, untouched snow blanketed the entire home. "You coming inside Andy?"

"Yeah sure." Andrew shrugged and followed Serena across the lawn to the house where she unlocked the door and went in. The house was quiet and dark, as though Ken hadn't been up yet. "You think he's still sleeping Sere?"

"Most likely… come on, let's go and wake him up." Serena giddily rushed down the hall then stopped dead in the doorway. Her mouth was agape as she scanned her eyes over the bloody scene before her. There was her father, lying on his bed, with the contents of his body strewn out over the bed. A terrified scream pierced the air causing Andrew to run to her side and cover her eyes. It was hideous, gruesome… and worst of all, he knew which killer had done this. This was none other than the psychopath Darien had been profiling for months now, and here… he had come here! The one night he'd taken Serena to his house… if he hadn't… most likely he'd find her dead in the next room. "ANDY!" Serena buried her face into his chest and began to sob. "You help your professor find him!"

"Serena… right now we have to call the police… I'll call my professor and tell him but I doubt he'll leave town to come and see this himself, he usually gets the full report from the CSI's." Andrew carefully lead Serena to the living room and placed the call to the local police. Soon the house was swarming with detectives. Serena and Andrew sat on the couch feeling empty not even Andrew's comforting touch helped Serena's grief and guilt.

Ilene walked through the door a little later and surveyed the scene with disinterest and fixed her eyes on her eldest daughter. "Ready to come home then darling?" She smiled then pulled back as Andrew shot her a hateful glare.

"I… guess so…" Serena stood up and approached her smiling mother. Andrew couldn't help but feel like Ilene looked as if she were happy that Ken was dead, that perhaps now she could live peacefully without his illness weighing over her.

"Wait Serena… You can stay at my place… I mean… I have to go back to Shieldston and all but you're welcome…" He was cut off by Ilene's abrupt hand being thrust into the air.

"Andrew. She is my daughter, I have a perfect home for her now… Alan and I have married and now we live in his large home. She'll have everything her hear desires there." Ilene smiled as if money made up for every little pain beating in Serena's heart. A thought that sickened him. How could Ilene be so cold unless… she had something to do with Ken's death. A bead of sweat formed on Andrew's forehead as he thought of the implications of his new line of musings. He would have to run this by his professor for sure. "I think… you should go back to school now Andrew and leave my daughter to me. She needs her mother right now."

"Fine… Serena?" Andrew looked at her for direction. He wasn't going to leave without her saying so. She only nodded blankly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You go talk to Dr. Shields… find this guy… he can't get away with what he's done… my daddy… that's the last straw." Serena's tone was cold and airy, not a typical tone for her yet Andrew would take it over silence any time.

"Okay… I'll go and talk to him. Love you baby doll." Andrew kissed her then walked out of the house to report to his mentor, surely he would find this new development interesting to say the least.


	7. The Priestess’s Prediction

* * *

Whew! Long Chapter here. REVIEW please... I think you'll like it but I never know unless you say something. DOn't worry we're getting so close to the meeting of my favorite two characters I'm giddy. So... Review and I'll type faster.

* * *

The Priestess's Prediction

Andrew was frantic as he pulled up to the large iron gates of Shields manor. He knew his professor wouldn't take too lightly to an unannounced visit but right now he needed to talk to him about this latest development. Whoever this guy was he over stepped the line when he chose Serena's father as a victim. The man at the small booth frowned at Andrew but shrugged and allowed him passage to the house. _That was weird… he didn't even let him know I was here._ Andrew frowned then blinked in realization as he saw two police cars parked in the large circular drive close to the front door. No wonder the guard didn't care he was there, the police detectives were already talking to Darien about the case.

Andrew parked the car then carefully approached the door just as it was opened and Darien stepped out followed by the four solemn police detectives. "Ah! Andrew! There, you see officers, perhaps my student can assist me in thinking about this new information. I'm sure that's what he came to chat about." The detectives nodded and went to their cars leaving Darien and Andrew alone on the large front steps. "I'm sorry." Darien's compassionate voice filled Andrew's ears. He'd never heard his professor apologize and for some reason it didn't seem to fit him yet… Andrew took comfort in the small statement. "Come in, we'll talk about this if you'd like… they told me you were there when he was found… must have been… terrible."

"I can handle the crime scene, from all of the photos you've shown me of the others… I think I'm a little desensitized to that but… Serena… I'll never forget the look on her face…" Andrew's shoulders slumped forward slightly. "It's not right…" Darien's blue eyes scanned Andrew, reading all of his uncomfortable nuances.

"No one ever said life was fair Andrew… bad things happen to good people, it's just the way it works." Darien's words fell on deaf ears, it was clear that Andrew had lost himself in his own thoughts and was now thinking of something privately to himself.

"It's not right though Darien!" Andrew slowly recoiled as he saw his professor square his jaw. "I mean… Dr. Shields… it's just not. She shouldn't have had to come home to that, you know? I mean… she should have had the best day of her life and yet… this… fucking prick goes and murders her father. Thank God she was with me otherwise… it's hard telling what the killer would have done to her." There was a certain light in Darien's eyes that suddenly made Andrew very aware of the fact he was being watched. "What?"

"So… the only reason she wasn't there was because she was with you? What were you two kids doing?" Darien smiled lightly before growing serious for a moment. "So… how can we explain this convenient time period?"Andrew grew pale. Darien had a point, the fact that Ken was killed the one night Serena wasn't there meant that… the killer had been watching them for a while. If that were true… then… why pick Ken? Did this person have plans for Serena?

"I think this killer just got more dangerous than we thought." Andrew breathed making Darien nod. He watched as Darien walked over to his desk and closed the case file the police must have just dropped by, his eyes were dark and troubled, clearly Darien was just as concerned as he was. "So… what now?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena stepped out of the car and shuddered. Alan's house was the largest house she'd ever seen and probably the coldest. Ilene clapped and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace as Alan came out onto the porch with Ann close behind. "Welcome to your new home Serena." Alan smiled warmly. "I hope you'll be happy and comfortable here."

"Yes, I'm sure she will be." Ilene spoke softly into her daughter's ear. "Alan had your room specially decorated so you'd be comfortable here. I know that it's hard to deal with the death of your father but hopefully we can make up for it…" Serena pulled away from her mother's embrace and glared at her. What was she thinking? No amount of money or expensive items could comfort her. Her father was murdered by and insane psychopath and here her mother was acting like nothing had happened.

"Ilene… the girl just suffered from a traumatic experience. Show some sympathy will you?" Alan smiled then held out his hand. "Here honey, I'll show you to your room." Serena trudged past him into the house too angry to pay attention to the ornate woodwork of the entry, too angry to notice the way Alan lead her around with one of his hands on her, too angry to see the glint in his eyes. "Here is your room sweetie."

"Don't call me that! You're not my dad!" Serena snapped and slammed her door shut before leaning her back against it and sobbing. She wished she'd been there, perhaps the killer would have done her in and she wouldn't be here. She knew her mother loved her yet she didn't want her mother's live, secondhand, patronizing love; and Alan, what kind of a man courts a married woman and then takes her away from her husband when he found out he was ill?

"Serena! I'm well aware of the fact that I'm not your father but I hope that you and I can eventually get along… Serena?" She had blocked out the constant droning of his voice and had really, no intention of getting along with this man. Defeated and frustrated Alan walked away from the door determined that in one way or another she'd accept him. He'd do everything he could to win her over because obviously, she didn't know what a real man was. Ken had been a sorry excuse.

"Is she just as happy to see her room as we thought Alan?" Ilene tilted her head with an inquisitive look on her face. He nodded with a slight smile making her hands flutter to her face to cover the brilliant smile that had crept onto it. "That's wonderful! Oh… Alan! You've made us all so happy!" Ilene flew into his outstretched arms and squeezed him as tight as she could. Ann stood back with a smile of approval then glanced menacingly towards the stairs, whatever fate had brought her sister into this house she was internally cursing. It wasn't fair after all that Ann had been working so hard all of her life to be accepted by a father figure, then finally when she succeeded, her sister came back into the picture to ruin it.

"Don't worry about your sister Ann, she's not going to come between us." Alan whispered into Ann's ear as he pulled her into a loving embrace. "I doubt she's going to be very nice to me and besides… I have a different roll for her to play in this house. You're my only little girl and you always will be." His words worried Ann a little but at the same time she didn't care what may or may not happen to her sister.

"I'm just glad we can all be one happy family!" Ilene bubbled then rushed up the stairs. "I'm going to soak in the hot tub for now… Alan honey… you'll let me know when dinner's ready?" She paused for and answer, smiling when she received a positive nod. She was glad that she no longer had to cook dinner, and despite the passing of her ex husband her life couldn't look any better than it did now. She had a loving, handsome husband, two wonderful daughters, and the biggest house in town.

So they lived together in that big house. Serena barely came out of her room save for the daily trip to school and for meals. Not even Andrew's gentle coaxing over the phone could budge her from the light pink room Alan had decorated for her. He knew she was depressed but didn't know how to help her. One day however, it was a Saturday, Serena emerged from the room curious about the house she currently held as her prison. "Serena!" Alan cried from the bottom of the stairs with surprise. She frowned, why did it seem like he was perched there waiting for her. The burgundy carpet runner that cascaded down the wooden stairs acted like a path between them and as he ascended the staircase with a large brimming smile she could see a glint in his eyes she didn't quite like. "Wow, so nice to see you out of your room."

"Where's my mother?" She asked immediately trying to avoid his intense stare. She felt like he was devouring her with his eyes, scrutinizing every one of her features, no, more like evaluating her like an animal evaluates its prey.

"Oh… her and Ann left early this morning to go to shopping then to the spa. I'm sorry you missed them however it gives us some time to get acquainted." Serena shuddered slightly as he neared her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "Would you like a tour? I see you're looking around… what am I saying, of course you want a tour!" Alan then firmly grabbed her elbow and turned her toward the large hall she just came from. Though he wasn't hurting her she winced from his touch, and suddenly she realized that for no reason at all, she hated this man. "Okay… we'll start here." Alan paused in front of a large portrait of himself and another man who looked rather sinister. "This is a portrait of myself and my dearest friend Carson. Carson's rather successful you know? Well… I suppose. He has two outgoing boys, one's a pain in my ass but the other one is fun loving… you should meet him sometime. Who knows you kids might hit it off."

"I have a boyfriend thank you." Her words fell onto deaf ears, Alan was all ready leading her to another location in the hall. She listened, uninterested as he droned on and on about the elaborate wood carvings, the statues, the paintings… it was all so boring to her. Nothing seemed to really match anything else, rather the house looked thrown together like he went shopping, bought a bunch of objects he liked, then tried to fit them together in a Hodge Podge of ways.

"Well, that's the tour. How do you like your new home?" He waited anxiously as she thought about her response. She finally decided on a shrug, which made his face turn a burgundy red. "You have no real respect for my home then? How dare you! You truly are an ungrateful little…" He stopped as the sound of the front door caught his attention. "I'm not finished with you young lady." He snapped angrily and released her elbow. Quickly she ran upstairs to retrieve her purse and coat then rushed back down smiling at her mother.

"I'm off to Molly's house. Bye mom! Bye Ann! Bye Alan!" She waved enthusiastically then ran out of the house. She wanted to run father than Molly's how she wanted to run to Andrew in Shieldston, he was the only one she felt safe with now. Molly opened the door with a surprised look when Serena finally reached her home.

"Sarenah! Ya look really chilled! Get in here!" The red head grabbed her friend forcefully by the collar and pulled her into the entry way. "Whatd'ya do? Walk here?" A cry of anguish escaped Molly's mouth when her friend nodded while shivering. Serena hadn't noticed how cold she'd gotten until Molly had grabbed her and now she was afraid that her arms were going to fall off due to frostbite. "Why are ya here honey?"

"I'm… not comfortable in that house with… that man there." Serena shivered but allowed Molly to pull her jacket off. "He keeps eying me like… I don't know… like he's undressing me with his eyes." Molly frowned but didn't know what to say to her friend. Serena had been through something traumatic and Molly was convinced that her friend was imagining everything. After all, Alan was a well respected man in the community and there was no way he could have such unfavorable thoughts because he would be shunned in the community.

"I'm sure ya are okay. I mean, Alan's a nice guy and all… I've met him." Serena pulled her head up in surprise… was Molly implying that she's imagining it all? No… she just had to believe it. "Trust me Sarenah, you just stay here a while then I'll get mom to take ya back. Okay? Ya wanna watch a movie?"

"No! I don't want to watch a movie! I want you to believe me Molls… I… look, what happened to my daddy may have been horrible but that's no reason for me to imagine this! You… don't believe me though… do you?" Serena looked at her friend, pleading with her eyes but as Molly stared back Serena could see the pity hiding behind the girl's blue eyes. "Fine… I'll go somewhere else then…" She grabbed her wet coat and put it on looking at her friend from the doorway. "I'd believe you." With that she walked out of the house and back into the snowy streets her footsteps all ready covered by the renewing flakes. Blindly, she walked into the snowy haze of January to an unknown place, she didn't care where she wound up, at this point the site of a man with a bloodied knife would comfort her. If only she'd been there to pass with her father she wouldn't feel so empty right now, so… vulnerable even.

The white blanket crunched underneath her soaked tennis shoes until finally she arrived at the bottom of a large stone stairway that seemed to loom up in front of her, ascending into the skies. Without hesitation she climbed up, up until she could only see stairs, both above and below her; but she continued on. Finally, she came upon a large Japanese style archway that framed a large cobbled courtyard where a woman stood in front of a large looming fire. Serena gasp as the woman suddenly turned around to face her, her brown eyes fixed on her. The woman then loosened her posture and smiled before approaching the petite blond. "Hello. Lost in the snow? You looks absolutely chilled, come, I will find you some dry clothes and a warm bed until the storm ceases." She turned then paused briefly before turning back and speaking once more. "My name is Raye. I am the lead priestess here at this temple."

"My name is Serena. It's nice to meet you Raye." Serena smiled and then followed the raven haired woman into the Japanese style temple where another raven haired woman sat on the floor silently meditating. The two looked similar, they were dressed in the same red and white robes, both left their long hair hang down their backs to below their waists. The only difference between the two was that Raye was younger than the woman sitting on the matted floor, perhaps they were mother and daughter. Serena heard Raye say something quietly to the woman on the mat in another language prompting the woman to look up with surprise and focus her blue green eyes on the visitor. "Hello." Serena smiled and looked to Raye.

"This is my mother Raelean. She enjoys the quiet peace around here. Mother, I'm going to put Serena up in one of the east rooms, you okay with that?" Raye stood with her hands clasp gently behind her back as if she were in a very important meeting. Raelean nodded then returned to her meditation while Rate lead Serena to a cozy looking room. "Here you are Serena, they are simple robes but they will be comfortable until your own clothes are dry."

"Thank you for your hospitality… I don't know what I did to deserve this…" Serena frowned as Raye's face suddenly grew serious and she knitted her brow. "What?"

"I can see that you've suffered something recently; and I'm sure there's more to come. This little bit of comfort is all I can offer you until you finally find what you're looking for." Serena's eyes grew wide as Raye spoke, what did she mean by that? What did Raye think she was looking for? "Nonetheless, when you're done dressing place your clothes outside or bring them to me outside by the fire."

"Okay… thank you again Raye." Serena nodded prompting Raye to leave her to herself. It was nice to change into the dry robes, Serena them marveled at her appearance in the mirror, truly Japanese priestess robes could make any woman look regal and spiritual. The way the thick fabric draped off of her curves hid her figure yet still made her look beautiful. A sigh escaped her as she slipped on a pair of slippers that hid in the corner, then she went out to give Raye her clothes for drying. Once again the woman was standing in front of the roaring fire except now Raelean had come out to join her. The two stood together, their hands pressed together as though they were praying into the fire, each woman's eyes were closed making them look even more heavenly. "Raye?"

The raven beauty turned to the blonde quickly and grabbed the pile of folded clothes. With a brief motion for Serena to follow Raye walked towards another wing of the temple. Every little thing caught Serena's eye as she followed the woman. "So… why a Japanese temple? Why be a priestess in the states?"

"Just because we are in that states doesn't mean that people here don't want a spiritual direction… I am here to guide the soul to happiness. Some people may find it to be a futile life but I cherish it." Raye stepped into a modern looking laundry room that seemed completely out of place in the otherwise traditional temple.

"Who would find your life futile? I think it's beautiful." Serena frowned at the thought that someone could criticize Raye for her lifestyle, she was being selfless in her position as a priestess. Why wouldn't someone understand that?

"My brothers and my father think it's futile. That's why my mother and I aren't with them. My eldest brother is a man of science and logic… spirituality is the least of his thoughts… my twin brother… well, I think he needs some guidance… him and my father both. They're both womanizers of the worst sort and they don't believe in consequences for anything. Forgive me Serena… you needn't listen to my worries. You have your own with your father and all." Serena gasp slightly… how did Raye know? Well… I guess the news or the paper… but then again Raye didn't seem like the type of woman who kept up with the latest media highlights. "I am sorry for your loss but then again it lead you here didn't it? You see? Direction, you were meant to wind up here… for what reason may be unclear right now but… I would like to think it's because you're looking for a friend in a world of enemies."

"Sort of… you see… I get this feeling from my new step father that he has some… less than admirable thoughts about me and when I tried to tell my best girlfriend she didn't believe me… so I wandered aimlessly in this storm, that's when I found this place and you." Serena smiled as Raye tossed her clothes into the drier and nodded.

"I'm glad you came. We were expecting my brother today but I don't think he'll be here with the storm and all… it's nice to have company and I think that you may be a little more fun to have around than him. He can be a mood killer at times." Serena could see Raye loosen and let a little of her inner teen out. "I feel like I can be a kid around you Serena… you have a certain innocent light about you that I hope doesn't dissipate."

"Why would it?" Serena felt her heartbeats quicken. Raye had mentioned earlier that she would have to go through something troublesome. Would whatever it is change her for the rest of her life? Raye only looked at her with saddened eyes, the silence was deafening.

"You're the type of woman who tries to see the silver lining in every cloud… the good in every person when sometimes… the good left that person long ago. Serena… I think your stepfather is one of those people. My father is one and I'm sure my brothers are on their way unless something happens for them to change I know that they will be enveloped by despair and there's nothing worse than that. Don't let people like that pull you down with them because they will try." Raye's face then grew light again before she smiled. "My twin's here! I didn't think he'd be by! What a surprise! You should meet him but, don't fall for any of his charming lines. Understand?" Serena nodded then allowed Raye to pull her out into the courtyard where the snow had ceased and a somewhat tall man stood talking with Raelean. He was thin, and had the build of a basketball player but without such height. Serena guessed he was roughly six feet tall. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, a peculiar look for a man. "Seiya! I didn't expect to see you… I thought…"

"He has better things to do." Seiya cut Raye off mid sentence and hugged her his blue eyes fixed on the blonde that stood close by. "Who is this?" He grinned wickedly making Raye hold him at arms length.

"A nice girl and you'll leave her be… understand me?" Raye's voice was firm and though he nodded Serena knew he wasn't interested in leaving her alone. "Her name is Serena." Seiya stepped away from Raye and held out his hand, which Serena looked to Raye before she took it.

"Hello Serena. My name is Seiya. Person extraordinaire." He winked and kissed her hand briefly before releasing her and holding up his hands. "See Raye, I'm being good." He then dropped his arms and began laughing. "You sure you're my twin and not Darien's?" The name made Serena's ears perk. Darien? As in… Darien Shields? Were Raye and Seiya his siblings? She didn't even know he had siblings… no… they couldn't be could they?

"She's not and you know it little man. Don't sass her and you behave yourself or I'll put you back where you came from." Raelean shook her finger at her son and laughed when she saw the confused look on his face. "You know what I mean young man don't give me that look."

"Okay mom… okay." Seiya chuckled then glanced at Serena his eyes glittering with mischief. Raye turned to Serena with a smile spread across her lips and a light in her eyes that showed she enjoyed having company.

"Well Serena… as soon as your clothes are done Seiya and I will take you home okay?" Serena nodded sadly but was appreciative nonetheless.

After she'd put on her freshly dried clothes Serena waited patiently in the courtyard as Seiya and Raye playfully argued about what to do for dinner when they returned. "You're being rude Raye. Serena's waiting and I'm your guest so I get what I want." Seiya laughed and approached Serena with a look like a panther… it was a similar look to what Alan had been giving her earlier. "Right Serena?"

"Um… sure… I don't know." Serena shrugged then tensed as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the stairway.

"We'll just go without her if she's going to be such a brat." Serena could hear Raye's sputtering objections as she ran to catch up with the pair. Serena stood in awe of Seiya's car. It was a black Tesla sports car, she didn't think that they actually existed much less that someone might have the money to buy one. "It's going to be a tight fit. Serena you may have to sit on one of our laps." He winked making her look at Raye with surprise, Seiya certainly wasn't shy about coming on to women.

"Seiya… you… what were you thinking when you grabbed the keys to this?" Raye was standing there with all the color drained from her face as she stared at the car. It was as though the car was a curse that had to be exercised. "I'm not riding in this car… we can take mom's…"

"No! We can drive this… It's fine." Seiya leaned against the side and winked at Serena with his arms crossed over his chest. Raye shook her head and backed up. "Come on Ramen… get in the pretty car…"

"It's not your car Seiya and you know it. That's his car and he's going to be pissed when you get home." Raye breathed and grabbed Serena's arm. "Come on Serena… I'll drive you in my mom's car. We don't want to ride in that experiment anyway right?"

"I… I'm confused… why can't we take that car?" Serena knitted her brow… it wasn't that she wanted to ride in it… that wasn't the point. The question was why Raye was so against riding in it herself… was it dangerous to ride in it?

"It's just that… that car is our brother's pride and joy and Seiya is NOT allowed to drive it. I don't like to be yelled at and I'm not going to give my brother an excuse to yell at me. When he does I swear I feel like the earth is going to open up and swallow me for not listening to him so… come on." Raye tore Serena from the car and away from a frustrated looking Seiya. "Don't go picking up any girls in that either!" Raye yelled back at him. He laughed stating that that's what he was doing in town which made Raye's face grow bright red. "Damn him… I… oh man he's going to be in trouble when he gets home."

"Yeah… me too. I was in trouble when I left home." Serena sighed and looked at the normal looking sedan Raye had lead her to. The ride home was filled with silence as Raye chewed on her lip and watched the road with all of the caution as a nervous father driving his new baby from the hospital. Serena smiled, she remembered how her father would do that whenever she was in the car but secretly she knew he was an aggressive driver and had done a lot of stupid things in her absence. "Thank you." Serena smiled as Raye pulled up to the house and looked at the large front doors with sadness.

"You're welcome… here... take my number and if you ever want to hang out or just talk I'll be around." Serena took the piece of paper and nodded happily. She waved as Raye drove away, then she turned towards the house. Suddenly the doors flew open and Ilene came rushing out.

"Hello honey! How was your visit with Molly? Oh… can't talk I've got to run, I'm late for my woman's association meeting." Ilene kissed her daughter's forehead and rushed through the snow to her car. Serena paled as she realized that she would be stuck in the house with Alan and Ann all night… and… that… worried her more than anything else.

"Have a wonderful time Darling!" Alan waved form the doorway his silvery blue eyes fixed intently on Serena. He was still angry about her comment earlier, that was clear. "Serena… you've been gone quite some time…" Ann smirked from behind him and watched the interaction. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere… you don't really need to know do you Alan?" Serena rolled her eyes then made her way past the two people in the doorway. "I'm going to bed and I don't care if I miss dinner either." She rushed up the stairs into the safety of her own room where she grabbed the phone and called Andrew.

"Hey! There you are Serena. How are you today? Did you go out?" His tone was that of a doting boyfriend concerned about a sick girlfriend. She smiled at the sound, he cared. "Serena? Hello?"

"Yeah, I got out today. I wound up at a Japanese temple… I had no idea we had one of those in town…" Serena smiled at the thought of her missing the large structure. How could she not have noticed it was there? Andrew began to laugh heartily telling her he had had a good day.

"Serena… there isn't one in town… it's just outside the city limits… wait… you didn't walk all the way there did you?" His voice had taken on a scolding tone. After she confessed to doing just that he began to really scold her. She listened as he told her it was dangerous to do that, she shouldn't have been out that far from home and that she was especially foolish for doing all this in a snowstorm.

"Yeah… okay Andy… look… I didn't realize how tired I am… I'm going to get off of the phone and go to bed okay?" She waited for him to agree then said goodnight and cuddled into her large and comfortable bed intent on sleeping well.

The feeling of her bed sinking made Serena snap awake and cry out when she saw a serious looking Alan sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hello Serena… you and I need to talk." He began the shifted his body so he was leaning against her headboard with his legs stretched out on the bed. She shivered as she sat up pulling the blankets with her to cover her scantly clad body. In this moment she cursed herself for not wanting to wear her purple pajamas to bed, but instead her sports bra and panties. "You hurt my feelings earlier and I wanted to address that with you. Since you came here you've been unwilling to give me the time of day and I don't like that. I don't like feeling like I'm being ignored especially in my own home." His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Look, I just don't like you okay Alan? I just… I don't think you have very good morals." She shook her head and pulled the blankets closer to her as he smirked.

"You don't huh? Well then… I guess if I can't win I should stop trying huh? Funny, Carson keeps telling me I should throw the nice guy attitude to the wind and just be me… what do you think? Am I too fake the way I am now Serena? So do I need to be more real?" His tone worried her so she didn't respond. "Yes or no. You don't like me for my morals yet I try to be the nicest guy I can be." Serena sat there not understanding what he wanted from her. She was hardly the person to be talking to for advice on life. "Yes or no, I need to be truer to myself?" She finally relented and shook her head yes. She wanted him to leave her alone, it was two in the morning for heaven's sake and he'd interrupted a very nice dream. "Okay then… starting now I'm going to be myself." He then shifted his body to face her more directly. "So, Serena. I have to admit I'm extremely attracted to you."

"I can tell." Serena moved away from him on the bed and looked wearily at him. His eyes were definitely filled with lust. Slowly he began to move towards her, pulling the blankets from her hands. "Okay… you drunk?" She asked jumping from the bed managing to bring a sheet with her to cover her body.

"Nope… and what exactly do you think you're doing Serena? You can't get away from me in my own house… God I've been waiting for your mother to leave. I decided today that… I can do what I want and not get in trouble for it. I mean really, you're just a little girl who just discovered her daddy's body. You're looking for something to put blame on." His words sunk in to the pit of her stomach as she realized he did want what she thought he wanted and now there was no one to stop him.

"Did… you… you killed him didn't you?" She stuttered and backed into the wall realizing how trapped she was. He was now off of the bed, between her and the door, he was also blocking her way to the bathroom. She was in the open and trapped at the same time. "Alan… don't…"

"Serena… I'm taking your suggestion and being true to myself and I know that I want you so damn it I'm going to have you whether you like it or not." He growled and pulled her against him wrestling with her briefly until he had her beneath him on the bed. "I know you didn't notice but I purposefully put your room on the opposite side of the house that the rest of us are in… I've been planning this for a long time. Your mother's a beautiful woman but only for social functions. She's not what I want in the bedroom and it just so happens that she comes with an ideal model." Alan laughed as though she were a toy that he'd been waiting in line for during the Christmas shopping season. "So tell me something sweetheart, you still as innocent as you seem or did that annoying boyfriend of yours get to you already?" Alan then held her wrists with one hand as he began to nibble on her neck lightly and move his hands over her curves. "God damn…. I don't even care, you're just too perfect."

"Get off of me you sick freak!" Serena struggled against his hold and caresses, she was disgusted and scared at the same time. This was her mother's husband doing this to her and she had a feeling she could scream and fight all she wanted and still not get away, his mind was set.

"Good, I like a girl who's a little feisty… you wanna play that way we can do that." He laughed and reached into his back pocket producing a pair of handcuffs lined with padding. "Did you know you can get these at any adult store? I was surprised to see them myself but hey, I figured they might come in handy." He laughed and wrestled with her once again, this time making her arms ache so he could get the cuffs on and connected to the headboard. By this time Serena was screaming and crying angrily, she didn't want to fall victim to this but Raye's voice rang in her head…

"_I can see that you've suffered something recently; and I'm sure there's more to come. This little bit of comfort is all I can offer you until you finally find what you're looking for."_ Oh… had Raye known this would happen? If she did then why would she take her home? After Alan had her wrists secured her backed away a little, pulled his shirt off to expose his white chest whish was now heaving from his efforts to wrestle with her and his excitement.

"I just want you to know… that if you ever, say anything about this to anyone, I'm going to personally make sure you never see your mother, sister, or your little boyfriend again. Understand me? If you can't shut your mouth and be my little secret then you don't need to be around." She paled, oh, how she wished Andrew would walk through the door and save her right now but she knew he wouldn't and as Alan removed what little clothing she had on she cried, her eyes blurring from the volume of tears. Why was life being so cruel to her?


	8. The Meeting

* * *

Hey all! I hope you like this chapter (It's long I know)... I bet you will ;) ... nonetheless. REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

The Meeting

Molly opened the front door to see a defeated looking Serena standing on her doorstep. As soon as Serena saw the small red head she flung herself into her arms and began sobbing loudly making Molly panic. "Momma! Momma! Somethin's wrong with Sarenah!" Serena was really bawling heavily when Molly's mother came into the entryway.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly's mother hugged the girl tightly thinking that this was finally the time Serena was letting her grief out. She'd been so depressed after Ken had passed that she hadn't truly cried yet.

"He raped me!" She screamed and collapsed to the ground making Molly's mother very aware of the situation. "It was terrible." Serena looked into the two sets of eyes looking at her and hugged herself tightly. "Please… believe me this time?"

"Yes dear… I believe you… here, come in and we'll call the police…" Molly helped her friend up as her mother retreated into the house to get the phone. Though she hadn't said who had raped her Molly had a sinking feeling it was Alan and if she had believed her friend the previous day this wouldn't have happened.

"Sar…" Molly began then jumped back as Serena collapsed onto the plush couch and fumbled around for her cell phone. Molly could only stare as Serena finally found the phone and thrust it towards her.

"Call Andy… make him come here and I don't give a damn what his professor says either!" She screamed angrily and continued to cry as Molly's mother returned with the phone in her hand. "I hate him!"

"Who honey… I don't know…" Molly's mother looked from her daughter who was on Serena's cell phone, to Serena herself who was pressed into the couch crying as though her life was over. Finally Serena broke her crying enough to explain the previous evenings events making the red headed woman's face turn red with anger. "How could he… of all the… oh! I'm so sorry dear…" The loving woman held the teen in her arms in an attempt to calm her as she listed to Molly's conversation with Andrew. It was clear that he was angry because Molly was holding the phone away from her ear slightly and squinting her eyes.

After Molly hung up the phone the two women tried to comfort the depressed girl until the police showed up to take her report. Everyone listened as Serena explained what happened to her in detail, the police were surprised by her words but wrote it down anyways then left promising to look into it. Two weeks went by with Serena staying at Molly's house, two weeks was all it took for the police to decide that Serena was making up stories. She had to be, she was mentally stressed, she was a senior worrying about graduation and college, her mother was freshly married… Ann hadn't heard anything and it was her testimony that releases Alan from the accusations and required Serena to go back home. "WHAT? No!" Serena shouted angrily when the police issued her the letter. "I'm not going back there!" Of course, she did wind up standing in front of the large wooden doors. Her mother, stepfather, and sister standing there waiting with anxious faces.

"This has not been funny Serena." Ilene growled angrily and crossed her arms. Alan was standing behind her with a satisfied smirk on his face, obviously he'd planned everything this way. "You owe someone an apology." She suddenly turned to Alan.

"Excuse me?" His eyes went wide, Serena was surprised as well. If her mother had believed he'd done it why not put him away for it? Punish him? "What?"

"I know you did it. She wouldn't make up stories like that. So apologize." Ilene stood with her arms crossed and an angry glare but softened when Alan laughed and shook his head in defiance. "Alan?"

"No. You see, I warned her not to tell anyone and she did so… she can't stay here anymore." With those words he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, forcefully leaning her to the car. "I've already made arrangements for your new home and if you thought I was bad just you wait young lady."

"Alan! What are you doing with my daughter?" Ilene cried and began to rush towards the pair. Serena was terrified, where was he taking her? Was he going to kill her like she was sure he killed her father?

"I'm getting rid of her. Face it Ilene you don't want her around and I don't want her around unless she's going to abide by my rules so… no more. Say goodbye to your eldest." Alan smirked when Ilene shook her head no, "Fine, have it your way." He then shoved Serena into the back seat and got behind the steering wheel. "You're a pain in my ass… give me your phone." He held out his hand but when Serena didn't produce the mobile object he grabbed her hair and pulled until she relented. "You won't be needing this where you're going."

They drove for two hours, and as Serena watched the buildings become sparse and the forest become more prevalent she realized that Alan was serious when he said she'd never see anyone she loved again. Surely he was going to kill her, take her into the trees and rip her insides out. "Stop crying." Alan demanded pulling her back into reality, she hadn't even realized that she was crying and yet… she didn't seem surprised. It was over, her life as she knew and loved it, was over. Everything had happened so fast too, one moment she was happy with her father and boyfriend, then they were both ripped away by a series of horrific events. Now, with the sun setting and the long shadows of the trees beginning to morph into a large black blanket around the car, she wanted nothing more than to die. This was right, she didn't have anything to live for anymore. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. I've found you a new place to live complete with a job… true you may not like it, I'm sure you won't; but it's the only way I knew to deal with you. I didn't expect you to tell anyone and so… I'm handing you over to someone with more pull than myself. Someone practically untouchable and I'll let him do what he wants with you." Serena slumped into the seat.

"I wish you would kill me instead." She sulked prompting him to look at her with sympathy. He certainly didn't want her to feel that way, she was beautiful and he was doing this for her own good. She was too naïve, to innocent… "Where am I going?"

"I'm taking you to my friend Carson's house. He said he'd take you in as a maid and… personal attendant. He uh… well, he said that all of your room and board will be covered and that if you have time to yourself there's plenty to do around there. I'm sure you'll be paid something and you can go shopping in town." Alan was talking as if he were sending her to some spa where all of her worries would disappear. "Yeah, I've heard Shieldston is a great place to live." For a brief minute her heart jumped. Shieldston? That where Andrew was, he was moving her closer to him! This was great! She could escape and run to Andrew, he would protect her from everything.

It was dark when she saw the Shieldston city limits sign. It looked brand new but that was nothing to all of the glass buildings that suddenly loomed up in the darkness. They were huge, and pristine looking, all of the streets looked brand new, and were well lit with no debris anywhere in sight. It truly did look like the whole place was just built. Serena was really surprised when Alan pulled up to a set of large, intricate iron gates that blocked the way to a long, winding well lit road surrounded by park-like landscaping. A man the Serena recognized from the painting in Alan's house stepped up to the gate and flipped his wrist signaling the gate keepers to allow Alan in. With a few calm and collected steps Carson stepped up to the car with a large smile, he was handsome for an older man, Serena would admit that. "Hey Alan. So then… well toots, you're gonna have to get out of the car and walk in with me." He then opened the car door and reached for her hand as though she was a princess. "I'll take good care of her Alan." Serena got out of the car and looked at Alan, he wasn't looking at her though, instead he was beginning to back up the car so he could leave. Serena looked wearily at Carson who smiled warmly once more and put his arm around her shoulder as if to comfort her. "Come on Serena, I bet you're really tired, you've had a long day. I'll show you to your room but please be quiet when we go in. I know it's a huge house but that doesn't mean you won't bother people if you talk too loud, there are a lot of people living here." Serena nodded and smiled feeling a bit at ease, Carson seemed like a really nice guy.

"Okay, I'll be as quiet as I can be." She let him lead her to the huge house and gasp at the sheer magnificence of the place. It was a giant mansion that had stone sidings and embellishments tall roofs and columns, truly this was a house that was worth millions. "Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I said when I first saw it, come, come in, you'll love the inside, especially the foyer." With those words he opened the large wooden doors revealing a grand foyer with a fifty foot ceiling that had lavish moldings. She gasp and looked around the dimly lit room taking in the white marble floors and wooden columns. Though all of this was nice the stairway was the most eye catching, it loomed in front of them made of solid wood, at least ten feet in width and went up to a miniature landing that then split into two more stairways that then went up to floating walkways above her. The amount of detail in the carvings of everything struck Serena as magnificent because someone had taken special care to make everything perfect. Even the whit wooden wainscoting on the walls was beautiful. "Welcome to Shields Manor." Carson smirked. Then gently began to lead her towards the left side of the stairway while eyeing the large set of double doors to the far left of the room where a thin layer of light spilled out from beneath them and onto the floor. "See those doors? Never ever, go near them, the ones at the top of the stairway in the middle of the opposite wall of the door. Okay?"

"Okay." Serena whispered in response to Carson's hushed tone. Ever so diligently he led her through a maze of dark hallways to a small room with a single bed and an armoire, the room also had a small bathroom attached to it. "Is this my room?"

"Yes, it is. I know it's not much but don't worry you most likely won't spend many nights in here. Serena… I'm at a loss to say this to you but I know you're not a foolish girl. You are officially hired here as a maid, when you get up in the morning, you will report to the head maid, she's a bit of a bitch but that's beside the point. Anyway, I've told her that regardless of what she may want you to do around here anything myself or my youngest son may want is to be your priority… I know this may seem a little… unmoral of me but. You see, I need a bed mate, my son as well or I fear he's going to wind up bringing home a whore and that's not acceptable. Anyways… I've hired you to be sort of a… well…" Carson suddenly was at a loss for words but Serena knew what he meant. She wasn't surprised, Alan had mentioned her real duties in the car, she had only hoped it wasn't true.

"A prostitute basically." Serena sighed and looked at the ground. "Please… I have a wonderful boyfriend and all…" She was suddenly silenced by his index finger being placed on her lips then he lifted her chin so she was looking into his blackened blue eyes.

"Well, consider this an opportunity to learn a few things to make him happy. He really doesn't have to know. I… I must admit, I know who he is, he's a smart boy and I'm sure he'd like nothing more than a girl who can make his toes curl." Carson then kissed her forehead lightly and back away from her. "Night Serena. See you in the morning."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew dialed Serena's number once more outside the lecture hall, Darien had been leaning against the doorway watching him feverishly dial the number five times now and, as a result, had delayed the beginning of class to amuse himself with the sight. "Andrew, what are you doing?" He finally asked with an annoyed tone.

"I… I can't get a hold of Serena… it keeps telling me her phones out of order… Molly hasn't seen her either…" Andrew looked at his professor with panic in his eyes. Darien straightened his six foot five frame and put his hand on his students shoulder then pulled him into the room and confiscated his phone. Andrew didn't protest, he knew the man had already let him dally and disrupt class so he wouldn't push it yet… he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his girlfriend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, clearly she was meant to be a little sex toy because the outfit she had on looked like a French maid costume that would come from an adult store. "That's the requested outfit." A petite girl with blue hair blushed as she stepped back and looked at the woman she'd just fitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… really it is… not that bad." Serena smiled at the girl who must have been her age. "What's your name." The girl smiled then introduced herself as Amy. "Hi Amy… how'd you wind up here?"

"I need college money, scholarships and grants just aren't enough so Dr. Shields said I could come and work for him. He thinks I'm going to be an excellent doctor and wants to help me without giving out handouts. I agree with him whole heartedly." Serena's heart jumped, this was for sure Darien Shields' house… that means she really was close to Andrew…

"Well! Hello sexy! When my dad told me you were here… and why I had to come and see for myself. I'm not disappointed I may add." Serena turned to see Seiya standing in the doorway. She immediately blushed, if only Raye knew about this… she'd probably rip him a new one. "SO then, I guess, I'm here to orient you to your new position… depending on which one I choose first I suppose." He winked making Amy turn and walk away quickly. "Ames… come on… you've ignored me since the day you came… ah… who cares." He waved his hand in the air then grabbed Serena's hand. "Here dumpling, I'll give you the grand tour… and maybe a little more."

It was then that Serena experienced her first day of "working" in the large mansion. Weeks passed and both Carson and Seiya took advantage of her constantly. The other maids said nothing, they barely even looked at her until one finally spoke up. Her name was Lita and she was more of a tom boy than anything else. "Just tell them you're not going to be their little sex plaything. Seriously, just don't do it." She shrugged.

Serena took her advice and the next time Carson demanded that she come up to his room she refused. He blinked a few times and then, more forcefully, demanded it again. She refused once more making his face turn beat red from anger. "Fine then Serena… If you're not going to comply with me then you can spend all day on your hands and knees cleaning the front foyer floors with a scrub brush… alone!" He then grabbed her arm and pulled her down and gave her the supplies. "Get working, I don't care how long it take you but I want this so clean I can see my face!" He then turned and marched up the stairs leaving her in the large foyer to clean the floors.

She began to scrub and soon was so occupied by the job she didn't notice the large double doors open, didn't notice the perfectly polished black loafers step onto the white marble, she didn't notice the black Armani suit, she didn't notice him until the brush was on top of one of the shoes. When she saw her brush wasn't scrubbing the floor any longer she paled and began to look up. Ever so slowly her eyes raised, scanning the shoes, then up the sharply pressed suit pants, to a crisp white shirt and black jacket, over the black tie, until her eyes fell onto the most handsome face she'd ever seen. His deep cerulean blue eyes looked at her with surprise as a small smirk spread over his perfectly chiseled face. "You're not paying very good attention to the floor." His voice was definitely that of Andrew's professor Mr. Darien Shields. It was a silky smooth and deep voice that could put most men to shame. She blushed and backed away taking the brush off of his shoe.

"I… I'm… so… sorry." Serena stuttered. What was she supposed to say to this man? Maybe more importantly what COULD she say to him, he was… breathtaking. The way his black hair fell ever so lightly over his forehead to his perfectly shaped eyebrows, the way he stood with his shoulders back for a very poised look… that body, though covered in expensive fabric, was shaped as a perfect "V".

"It's fine, only a shoe." Serena backed up a little as he crouched in front of her balancing on the pads of his feet, the movement was graceful as though he were a male ballerina. A small smile caught the edge of his mouth as he surveyed the young girl at his feet, she was beautiful. The way her large blue eyes cautiously scanned him making a light blush flush her cheeks, she was child-like yet so adult in her appearance. The way her golden hair fell over her shoulder to the white marble made him long to brush it back behind her so it would not be in her way. "Care to tell me your name?"

"S… Serena Tsukino." She sat on her feet and held out her hand which he tenderly took cherishing the way her skin felt like silk in his hand. Then it clicked, she was Andrew's girlfriend and though he'd talked about her incessantly Darien had never imagined she was so beautiful, so… captivating.

"Serena. Nice to meet you at long last and might I add… this is an unexpected meeting place. Tell me, why are you on all fours scrubbing my floor when your boyfriend is worried sick about you because he has no clue where you are?" Serena's heart stopped, how could she be staring at Darien like this when Andrew really was worried about her? Her devoted, loving Andrew.

"Oh… I… um…" Serena was trying to find the right words when she heard the sound of excited footsteps above them, they were Seiya's footsteps for sure. She panicked what was he going to say? What would Darien think of whatever his brother blurted out?

"Hey! Dumpling! Will you come up here and…" Seiya's voice cut off as he leaned over the railing and saw Darien next to Serena. She watched his face pale as though he'd seen a ghost and was terrified. "Oh… he…hey Dare… um… when did you get home?"

"I've been home Seiya… why are you nicknaming her?" Darien's eyes turned into narrow slits as he looked up at his younger sibling. Obviously the wheels had spun and produced some objectionable thought. "You're forcing her to sleep with you aren't you?" Darien suddenly stood and squared both his jaw and his shoulder while glaring into Seiya's eyes.

"I… no! I don't force her to do… I mean… no."Seiya stuttered and jumped back from the rail as if Darien was going to bound up from the ground floor. "I'll just… never mind then Dum… I mean Serena." He then rushed to hide in his room where hopefully Darien wouldn't come after him. Serena was almost afraid to look at the gorgeous man's face, he was angry and she could feel his accusing eyes on her.

"My office. Now." He growled prompting the young girl to look up at him with surprise. He looked very serious and stern looking down at her, a large contrast than a few moments ago. "Now!" Serena scrambled to her feet and stepped towards the large double doors as he opened the right door and ushered her in. Serena quickly stepped in, observing the tall wooden built-ins and the oversized wooden desk with the cliché high-backed leather chair and two guest chairs that were also high-backed. "Sit down Serena." Darien pointed to one of the guest chairs and then sat in the other. He waited for a few moments while she slowly approached the chair and sat. "Serena… why are you here? I want to know everything that is going on in MY house because clearly there are a few choice people who have been keeping secrets from me and I don't like it." His blue eyes were blazing with anger and his voice was now a vicious growl but Serena decided it was best to just tell him the truth, after all, he was a good man and surely he wouldn't allow bad things to continue to happen.

"I… uh… Okay… where to start… Well, okay. I assume you know about my father's death. Then my mother Married a man named Alan who, just a few weeks ago, r…" Serena's voice faltered when she attempted to say the word again his posture softened a bit, obviously Andrew had shared that information as well. "Anyway, so, I told everyone who was supposed to do something and instead they found him innocent! As a result he sent me here to be a maid and personal plaything for your father and your brother. Make you feel better about the events happening in your house Darien?" She realized her mistake when it escaped her mouth but didn't regret calling him by his first name.

The sound of his first name lingered in the air as she sat shocked that she had just addressed him like that. Darien did nothing and she wished for nothing more than him to say something to her, anything was better than the silence that had fallen over them. Little did she know however, he was amused by her feisty attitude, clearly she'd been through quite an ordeal yet she remained spunky much to his confusion. In theory she should have been completely broken by now, that innocence in her eyes dissipated until she, like the rest of the adult population, hated life and all that it had to offer. A smile crept onto his face when he realized that he wanted her to say his name again, the sound of it had been sweet despite the sarcastic nature of her sentence. "No, I don't particularly like the fact that this has happened in my house and I'm going to put a stop to it starting now."

"Really? You think they'll listen so what you have to say?" Serena was relieved that he hadn't bitten her head off for disrespecting him and addressing him with his first name. "I'm sorry by the way for saying…"

"Don't be, you're fine." Darien then stood, once again towering over her. "Come on then, let's go and tell those two off shall we?" He asked and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "Not to mention get you out of that ridiculous outfit." She blushed immensely and crossed one arm over her fairly exposed chest as she offered him her hand, which he immediately took and helped her to her feet. Her hand tingled even after he'd released her and had begun his walk to the foyer; making her wonder why anything he did seemed to affect her and she'd only just met him.

She followed him into the grand foyer where they saw both Carson and Seiya talking. Seiya looked as though the sky was about to fall and Carson didn't look much happier. "You two, have some explaining to do." Darien snapped viciously making Seiya cower behind his father in hopes that Carson would serve as a proper shield from the angry man advancing on them. "Well?" The two began to talk in unison, neither one being able to articulate anything. "Okay, fine. If I'm not going to get explanations I'll just go ahead and give you my verdict." Darien stood stiffly signifying that he meant business. "If you so much as look at her with lusty eyes I'll rip them out. Understand me?" Carson and Seiya paled even more and gulped in unison, Serena was impressed by the sincerity of Darien's words. "I'll ask again… Do you, Understand Me?"

"Y… yes Darien." Carson stuttered for the both of them before glaring briefly at Serena. "I'm… sorry Serena. Um… do you want me to call Alan and…" Carson stopped talking suddenly giving Darien the chance to answer.

"No, she'll remain here but she no longer works for you." Darien turned slightly to her and motioned for her to follow him. "She works for me now and she's not to take any orders from you." Darien then began to walk to the staircase with her right behind him. "Serena, where have you been sleeping?" He asked softly as they reached the first landing, the other two men still staring at her.

"Um… in one of the rooms off of the small hall in the east wing." Serena recited as she had time and time again when the head maid wanted to examine her room. "It's small but it's okay I guess, the bed is comfortable… not that warm but it is comfortable." Darien nodded lightly then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not comfortable with you sleeping in that room anymore. It's too easy to get into. I think you should stay in my suite. I have a pull out bed and plenty of room so I think you'll be comfortable in there. I like to keep it locked up, I'm the only person right now who can get into my room so it's completely safe for you." Darien kindly said then grew quiet, waiting patiently for Serena's answer. A slight wave of panic washed over her as she thought about the possible implications of his proposal. "I'll let you decide after you see the space." With those words Darien stopped in front of the large, ornate double doors in the middle of the far wall and pulled out a key card then inserted it into the door lock. Serena heard a loud click of a lock just before Darien pushed the door open for her to step inside to a small room with another set of double doors that had a regular lock on it. He stepped forward and unlocked the door then pushed it open to reveal what looked like an entryway to a fairly large apartment. The good-sized entryway had a narrow table on the right wall that sat below a large mirror. Serena looked down at the wooden floors and smiled, the warm honey tones of the wood made the tan of the walls seem so warm. Now, with curiosity filling her eyes she stepped forward into an open space, to her left and down two stairs was a carpeted living area with a large couch, big screen plasma TV mounted to the wall on the left of the area, against the opposite wall was a large fireplace with two high backed chairs facing it and a bookshelf not far away, that area was obviously a reading area. On either side of the fireplace was a set of glass French doors; the sheer white curtains hanging over them gave the doors a light angelic feeling. To her right was a modern yet traditional looking island kitchen with honey stained wood cupboards, dark granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The whole room sparkled, including the dining table, which was a light slick modern design made of bleached gnarled wood that glittered in the light making the swirls in the wood stand out. So far Darien's "room" was beautiful and had a different feel from the rest of the house, this was a warm and comfortable environment rather than the rest of the house, which was largely open and empty. Stepping out of the kitchen and dining area Serena continued to the right down the short and wide hallway to the bathroom; The bathroom was breathtaking to say the least. The cream and tanned swirled tiles accented the almost rust colored paint perfectly; it was the only bathroom Serena had ever seen with white French style chandeliers and certainly the only one with a large roman style jetted tub and a glass, full body shower big enough to fit a king sized bed in. The cabinets were darkly stained wood with granite tops to match the tile flooring. There were two sinks, each bowl style above counter sinks; and the final touch came with various small accessories and two large, copper framed mirrors, one hung on the wall next to the tub, the other with the sinks. She whistled slightly before exiting through the other door of the bathroom, now entering a walk-in closet the size of her bedroom downstairs, it had many shelves and racks for clothes, many of which were empty. An island sat in the middle of the room housing many shoe racks also mostly empty. Serena glanced over her shoulder to see Darien watching her survey the area with a slight glitter to his pretty blue eyes. Now feeling a little self conscious she continued through the closet to the bedroom; she gasp when her feet touched the plush white carpet and gazed at the pristine room. It had huge vaulted ceilings, a large four posted canopied California king bed with a black and tan bed spread, the clean sharp lines continued throughout the room with a large archway separating the bed area with a small sitting area and a large armoire she assumed housed a TV. On the opposite wall was the same fireplace and door ensemble as in the living room that just seemed to beckon her to the doors. She approached one of the doors and looked out at a sunny terrace with a beautiful view of the grounds and a round wrought iron table with matching chairs. It was the perfect place to just sit and look over everything.

"Wow…" Serena managed so squeak out and turned to Darien with the look of a stunned child making him laugh heartily yet again. "You call this a room? I call it an apartment." Serena surveyed the room once more and frowned when she noticed that though the room may be beautiful, everything in this little apartment was beautiful, it was like the rest of the house because despite the fact that Darien perhaps lived in these rooms there was no indication they were really lived in. It looked like a show room, there were no personal items in the room at all, no picture frames, nothing. "Do you actually sleep in here? It looks unused."

"I like everything to be pristine and clean, just the way I am… so, you like it? You'd be comfortable sleeping here?" He asked indifferently walking towards the double doors Serena knew lead back to the living area. Darien had followed her through the area, watched her eyes sparkle when she saw something that impressed her, then watched them cloud over with sadness as a sudden realization had hit her. The question she'd asked told him everything she was thinking, it wasn't about him sleeping in his room it was about him living there, actually identifying with his own space and he knew the answer. He wasn't really living at all, nothing interested him anymore, he had everything but it had all come so easily that he was bored with his life. Serena though… she was intriguing, he didn't always know what was flashing through those eyes and the part that amused him was that he didn't really care to know. It was okay that he didn't know and that fact scared him a bit, was it possible that listening to Andrew prattle on about this girl, now meeting her that he'd somehow become… attached to her? Impossible, Darien Shields didn't have any sort of feelings about anyone, not now, not ever.

"Yeah! I mean, wow… you designed all of this? You're amazingly good at it." She then blushed when she realized whom she was talking to. He was Dr. Darien Shields for heaven's sake of course he was amazing at it; he was probably amazing at everything he did. "So… if I do stay in here where would I…"

"Depends on your sleeping habits, if you're a light sleeper I think you should take the fold out bed in the living room because I know that I'm fairly noisy in the morning and I'll be in and out of the bathroom and closet in the mornings. At the same time however I don't think it's proper for a lady to sleep on a couch bed." Serena blushed; he'd just called her a lady despite everything she'd been doing that would suggest otherwise. "I'll let you choose… and I think we should wait a bit before telling Andrew where you are and what's been happening to you. He has some rather pressing things to do and he's already worried enough. Deal?"

"Deal." Serena nodded trying not to stare into Darien's captivating blue eyes. "I'll take the couch… what about my clothes? Where should I put those?" She risked a glance at him and notice an amused smile on his face making her turn her full attention to him. "What?"

"Do you even have any clothes other than that outfit and whatever you may have come here in?" She shook her head making him run his hand through his jet-black hair, it was the first movement she'd seen him execute that was any indication of real humanity, a nervous tick perhaps. "Then we need to go shopping because I'm not going to make you wander around here like that all the time."

"I don't mind… I sort of like it for cleaning because I have a lot of freedom to move about…" Darien then laughed lightly and spun on his heels to go into his room leaving her in the hall alone for a moment longing for his presence again. When he returned she felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her, especially when he handed her a key card to the front door then another to the inner door lock. "Fine, you can keep that outfit if you like but if you're going shopping we need to get you into some different clothes." Darien then waltzed to the door and opened it with a flourish. "After you."


	9. Betrayal

Oh yes, another well awaited chapter. Just what you've been waiting for by the way. REVIEW!

* * *

9

Betrayal

Serena stretched her body then opened her eyes letting a small cry of surprise overtake her when she saw Darien standing beside the bed with the amused smirk she'd been seeing more and more of over the past two weeks. It was Saturday, he didn't have to be on campus at all and as a result the past two Saturdays had been their day to chat and clean the apartment together, despite the fact that Serena decided it didn't need cleaning. "Morning Serena. Did you not sleep very well?" Darien's stunning eyes scanned the surface of the bed and then her body which was tangled in the blankets and sheets. She blushed as she realized she'd tossed and turned so much the previous night that she was now trapped in the sheets. Quickly trying to redeem herself she attempted to pull the bedding away from her only to become more tangled sending Darien into a fit of laughter. He'd been laughing more and more each day they spent together and Amy had pulled Serena aside one day to ask what was going on with him because he seemed to be more cheerful lately. His normal cold exterior had somehow softened and was sparking interest among his employee's and student's alike.

"You ass! Don't just stand there and laugh at me help me out of this deathtrap you call a bed!" Serena snapped trying to hide her embarrassment. Darien stifled his laughter by biting on his lower lip lightly then moved onto the bed and began to untangle her body; but as he was freeing her another thought entered his mind, and daring to risk her anger he began to tickle her sides making her burst into a loud and melodic laughter. Her body writhed under his hands, unable to truly get away because of the blankets. "Darien! Stop that! Stop! Haha!" She gasp trying to somehow fight him off causing her to fall off the other side of the bed with a loud thud making Darien once again break into laughter.

Serena struggled on the floor until she broke free of the sheets and jumped up to see him lying on his back laughing so hard he was grabbing his own rips trying to subside the pain now creeping into his chest. It was a comical sight to see such a poised man rolling on the bed in his suit laughing so hard, surreal even yet at the same time the yearning for revenge coursed through Serena's veins as she picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. For a moment Darien stopped laughing and looked at her with a surprised look on his face making her wonder if hitting him with a pillow was a good idea. He sat up and looked at her with a challenging grin and picked up another pillow. "Really? You want to start fighting with me Serena?" Without hesitation she hit him again, moving around the bed so she was on the same side as him and thus had a better shot at him.

"Yeah? What about it? Not so tough now huh?" She laughed as she continued to deliver blow after blow to him not allowing time for him to recoil. Finally he abandoned his previous idea of pummeling her with a pillow and dropped it in order to use his arms as shields for the rest of his body.

"Serena! Hey! Stop." Darien laughed lightly as she kept on until he finally decided to act. Lunging forward a bit he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto the bed covering her with his body making her eyes widen. He rested there for a moment attempting to catch his breath from all of the rough housing then suddenly seemed to realize her underneath him, her warm body seeming to fit perfectly with his. She seemed to be coming to the same realization when he began to lower his face to hers brushing his lips lightly against her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Don't pick with someone you're going to lose to Meatball head." He then pulled back and lifted himself from the bed. He had to distance himself from her right now especially because he'd just been so close to kissing her. He'd wanted to yet at the same time that would be the end of it all, he couldn't have those feelings for her, she wasn't his a probably wouldn't be but then again, she hadn't demanded that he get away from her.

"You cheated." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "And don't call me that." He smiled, the anger in her voice was obvious but at the same time it was endearing. When the nickname had slipped from his lips he couldn't believe it himself but now with her standing there telling him not to call her that, he wanted to.

"Call you what meatball head?" He glanced over his shoulder to see her face turn bright red as she balled her fists. "What? You don't like being called that? Well, that's what your hair looks like when it's up." He grinned when she stomped her foot then looked at the ground.

"What? You want me to change the way I do my hair?" She asked honestly contemplating whether or not to do it. It was odd but she knew that no matter what his answer to the question, she would do it. She wanted to make him happy, she wanted to be beautiful in his eyes, and right now, she especially wanted him to touch her. Any type of touch was fine with her, she just knew that her sides and cheek still tingled from his contact making her want more. When he'd pinned her down she'd been shocked but when she'd put her hands on his chest to push him away she'd stopped, unable to finish the action when she felt his firm body through his clothes. It was very possible that Darien was perfect and she was so close to him, they were actually becoming friends even, and she'd almost just ruined it by thinking he was going to kiss her. Of course he wasn't interested… why would he be when he could have anyone? No kid he deemed as a meatball head was worth his time.

"Why would you change your hair Serena?" She looked up at him now facing her completely with knitted brows. "If you really don't want me to call you that I won't." His tone had gone back to the cold tone she heard him talking to everyone else with, the one that held no emotion, nothing, as though he were an empty shell.

"I don't want to change my hair but… you sound like you want me to so… you're the one who allows me to be here… so… do you want me to change my hair?" Darien's eyes glittered once more and his posture loosened. His long legs carried him easily across the room until he was standing only a few inches away, she didn't dare look into his face because she wasn't sure she wanted to see the answer. She jumped when he took hold of her chin and tilted her face up so her eyes were fixed on his.

"I think you should stay just the way that you are. You're unique, and you don't need to change anything." With those soft words he released her and stepped back, once again feeling the desire to pull her into a kiss. "Now, you clean that up, get bathed and dressed and I'll work on something for breakfast." He then walked toward the kitchen leaving her shivering from their close proximity. She watched him go and bit her lip realizing that she no longer felt like Andrew's girlfriend, she wanted Darien, but oh what a betrayal that would be, so in that moment she resolved not to let anything develop between her and the perfect God named Darien. He on the other hand was promising himself that she would be his soon, it was easy enough to break the fragile bond that he knew she and Andrew shared. He'd do it in a way that would allow the two to be friends, which meant… he'd have to be the enemy, and that, he decided, was worth it for such a rare and captivating creature such as Serena. First, however, was to reel her in, be sure that she wouldn't reject him, but then again, no woman had ever said no to Darien Shields and he didn't see any reason why Serena would be too terribly different.

* * *

Serena woke up once again and looked around the living room for any signs of Darien. The weekend had been a little awkward since their morning roughhousing and she was just glad it was Monday. He'd already be gone to prep for his day of lessons and she could go about her usual duties around the house. First however, she felt the need to take a shower. Standing up and digging her feet into the ever so soft carpet Serena stripped off her PJ's revealing her sports bra and panties. Then, without looking at the clock as usual she walked briskly to the bathroom, opened the door, and walked over to the shower failing to notice until it was too late, that the bathroom wasn't as vacant as she'd thought it was. Serena froze, pressing herself to the wall with widened eyes as Darien stepped out of the shower dripping wet and completely nude. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his quickly before she closed her eyes. "I… I'm soooo sorry Darien… I…" She stuttered and began to inch along the wall her back now pressing against the towel rack. The deep red blush in her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the observant man as he stepped closer to her. "Really… I…" Serena dared to open her eyes and made sure she locked them onto his own eyes, which were now brimming with amusement. Serena could feel a tingling feeling creep into her stomach as he stepped even closer to her, their bodies barely a foot apart.

"Serena?" Darien's voice practically cooed making her knees weaken a bit. She knew she should run, she should get as far away from him as possible, she should run out of the house and into Andrews arms… she should have kept her eyes off of his toned shoulders and chest. With a weak whisper she managed to ask him what he wanted which made him smile. "You're in my way, may I please have a towel?" With those words he reached out his arms and plucked a towel from the rack behind her, knowing that right now, he had her undivided attention.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked now embarrassed by her racing heart and the fact that she'd gotten a really good look at his God-like body. He was built, his broad shoulders supported by a very muscular and toned torso, his chest and abs were perfect, his arms were muscular and looked so strong, and the rest of him. There was no doubt in her mind why so many women were lined up outside his door. He'd only alluded to being with other women but at the same time Serena knew he was never really with them. He hadn't brought them to his house, he was a playboy, one-night stands were his preference, and she knew there had been many, many, of those.

"Don't bother, no harm done Serena. Nothing new right?" She missed the playful tone, focusing on the actual words as he turned away from her the towel now safely wrapped around his waist.

"Not exactly." She murmured then jumped as he turned back to her and pushed her body against the wall trapping her. "Ah!" She cried out lightly in surprise. "Darien! Ow… my back!" She winced and pressed her hands to his bare chest, the towel rack wasn't the best feeling in the world when your back was being pressed into it.

"I'm sorry Serena, let me fix that for you." Darien cooed and pulled her body to his tightly. His instincts screamed for him to release her but he defied them and moved his lips closer to her ear. "I heard that." She shivered lightly from the feeling of his breath against her ear and neck making her skin form goose bumps. It was a reaction he'd seen many times before, one that told him that if he wanted, he could have her there and then, unable to resist, he pressed his lips to her neck, savoring the way her skin tasted, the way her body gave in to his advances, but mostly the way her arms wrapped around him, encouraging him to go further, demand more. When he heard his name escape her lips in a sigh he knew he had to stop, if he didn't this was going to go too far and technically she wasn't available. "No…" Darien breathed and stepped away from her, and trying to avoid her confused eyes. "I'm sorry… that, that was wrong. You can't do that to Andrew." Her heart sank when she realized he was right, no matter what her body wanted she couldn't do that.

She took a few deep breaths then nodded. "You… you're going to be late Dare… and you have a strict late policy." He smiled and turned away from her then walked into the closet wishing he didn't have the compassion to respect her relationship with Andrew. He couldn't care less about his student, Andrew would eventually bounce back, he just didn't want Serena to develop any sort of guilty conscience but at the same time, at this rate he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold himself back. It was going to be extremely difficult but luckily he'd hatched a plan to get Andrew to relinquish his claim on her heart. A little persuasion never hurt anyone after all. Right?

* * *

Darien grabbed the stack of tests with a smirk, this was it, he'd finally do it. He'd set Andrew up to fail, then he could persuade him to give up on Serena. "Clear your desks! Come one hurry up it's going to take you the whole class period to take this test. If it doesn't then congratulations." Darien impatiently tapped his foot thinking of the close call he'd almost had with Serena earlier that morning. She'd looked so broken hearted when he'd backed away from her and he hated himself for it. He knew better yet, somehow had lost control of his own reigns. All the more reason to make her his, he'd be damned if he let the one woman who made him lose himself, go to another man. Not now that he'd kissed her, he'd held her; she'd be his soon. Darien then walked down the lines, handing out papers, fingering the special test he'd resolved to give Andrew. For a moment he pondered the thought of being caught, but then again, when you know so much about others you can lie about anything and get away with it. If Andrew had been paying attention, he would have noticed his professor hand him the test on the bottom, he would have noticed the satisfied look of the man's face, but he didn't. Instead Andrew opened the test and frowned.

_Damn it! I knew I should have studied! Why didn't I listen to Rita?_ Andrew laboriously completed the test just in time and sheepishly handed it to his professor when he held out his hand. "How'd you do Andrew?" Andrew glanced at the ground and shrugged.

"Not great… I haven't been studying like I should be… I mean… you know? I'm freaked out." Andrew shrugged. "I don't know where she is… I just… what if that bastard got her too Dr. Shields?"

"She's fine." Darien took the test and put it on top of the pile of tests. Andrew looked up sharply with a hopeful look on his face. Darien set the tests on his desk then stood up so he could look down on Andrew. "She's fine, I know where she is."

"You do? You didn't tell me? Why? Is this another test because seriously?" Andrew narrowed his eyes not sure if Darien was telling the truth or not. He could never be sure, especially when he was unsure of his own ability to control his feelings. Darien was always so calculated, so precise, Andrew knew that at any given moment Darien could be staging him for something.

"Yes I do. Right now though… I have tests to grade. I'll call you and let you know how you did. If we need to we can have a meeting at my house to discuss this since you don't think you did very well." Darien grabbed the tests and motioned for Andrew to go. "Have a great day Andrew."

* * *

Andrew walked up to the large front doors of Shields manor and uneasily knocked on the door. His hand was shaking, how could he have gotten such a bad score? Fifty one percent on a test was the lowest score he'd ever gotten on anything… A beautiful blonde opened the door, her blue eyes fixed on Andrew making her eyes raise in question. "I have an appointment to see Dr. Shields… Andrew?" The woman nodded and opened the door further her long blonde hair falling gently behind her.

"Yes, please, wait in the library while I announce you. I 'm sure it will only be a few moments." She motioned to the library then began to shut the door behind him, the interior lights bounced off of the large red bow in her hair making Andrew wonder why any girl would wear such a large red bow as a hair accessory. "Go on."

Andrew walked leisurely into the library and felt his heart stop. There, with her back turned to him was a petite blonde he would have recognized anywhere. It was Serena… yet, she looked so different in her French maid outfit that it scared him a bit. Then again, at the same time the outfit was rather revealing and as she stood on her tip toes on a chair attempting to dust one of the high shelves of the book case he could see her thighs rather well. "Serena?" He breathed making the girl freeze and ever so slowly she turned her head, her brilliant blue eyes focusing on his. "Wh… what are you doing here?"

"Andy?" She lowered her arms and looked at him with a conflicted expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" He seemd to recoil from her question, she knew why, he should be asking her the very same question however, he only stood in shock.

"I… I'm here to see my professor about my latest test score… why are you here?" Andrew asked still with that shocked voice then suddenly he snapped upwards and squared his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? How worried everyone is? Alan has been saying they sent you away to some Catholic finishing school so you'd straighten out!" Darien stood near the doorway in an area the pair wouldn't see him in. He wanted to see the way this meeting went before making an entrance.

"I… I'm sorry Andy. He… sent me here and… I… haven't had a chance to call and…" Her sentence was interrupted by Andrew wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her stomach, his whole body seemed to loosen. "Andy… this isn't the best time…"

"The hell it isn't! I can't believe you! Are you all right? I mean… what's been going on with you?" Serena sighed and placed a supportive hand on his upper as she decided she wouldn't tell him what had happened. He didn't deserve to know everything.

"I'm fine. I'm working here as a maid, obviously Darien's a really awesome… boss." She smiled but couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the little "moment" Darien and her had shared that morning. Remembering it she shuddered slightly and realized that Andrew's touches didn't feel anything like Darien's.

Andrew lifted her from the chair and set her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Wait…" He released her. "You… you call him by his first name?" Serena paled a bit when she realized the significance of this small fact to Andrew. He'd never been allowed to call Darien by his first name. As she went to open her mouth Andrew cut her off. "I don't even care actually, I just care that you're here and you're safe." Andrew then crushed his lips to hers in a despite attempt to feel her again. Darien could feel his muscles tense up as he watched the interaction, the sight of her in his arms angered him and as he realized it was his biological programming surfacing he suppressed it enough not to barge in and kill Andrew. When Andrew released her Darien stepped in as though he hadn't seen anything. He smirked as Serena immediately distanced herself from the blonde man and began to dust. Andrew looked at Darien with surprise and blink a few times. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew where she was."

"No, I wasn't." Darien stepped closer to Andrew and smiled warmly. "So, your test… you didn't do very well at all, I'm disappointed Andrew." The blonde looked at the floor in defeat. "I think I know what happened, here, I have a supplemental book for you to read." Darien then stepped over to Serena, catching Andrew's eye, he then placed his hands on her hips and moved her slightly to the side so he had better access to the shelving and reached for a large leather-bound book. "Here you are." Darien turned to see Andrew's reddened face. "Andrew?"

"You… okay… firstly, you knew she was here and didn't tell me, then I see her here and… I don't know! I don't like that!" Andrew suddenly pointed between his professor and his girlfriend. "I don't like that you seem like you're friends!" Andrew noticed the glint in Darien's eyes that usually signaled that some sort of challenge had been issued.

"I think you and I need to go and talk in my office, Serena can't do her work with us yapping like this." He then placed a strong hand on his student and began to push him out of the room. Serena kept her head down knowing exactly what Andrew was alluding to. Darien's gesture, no matter how small was clearly that of a male marking his territory. Darien pushed Andrew into his office and locked the door. "Sit down." He barked angrily letting his instincts show.

"I will not sit down! You kept this whole thing a secret from me! Plus… Alan SENT her here? What the hell?" Andrew was seething as he spoke, Darien could just see the testosterone pumping through both of their veins, of course, the age old struggle over a mate. "How long have you known she was here Darien?"

"Don't get so familiar with me Andrew. I guarantee you, you do not want to test me. As for your question about Serena… do you honestly think that she could be here for one moment without me knowing that she was here? This is my house, my town… I know everything that happens around here. The fact that Alan brought her here is rather irrelevant isn't it? Serena's safe here." Andrew loosened a bit but didn't say anything. "Now… I can see you're obviously upset about this…"

"Of course I'm upset about this! I… she's my girlfriend!" Darien smirked lightly thinking of the way she responded to him and the way she didn't respond to Andrew. It was obvious that there really weren't any romantic sparks between her and her blonde friend. "I'm taking her home with me. I'm glad I came here today but I'm taking her home." Andrew turned to leave the Study but was stopped by Darien's forceful grasp on his shoulder.

"No, you're not. I need to speak to you about her… you see, I know this may be hard for you to believe but I think I've fallen in love with her and I'm not about to let the only women who's ever made me feel, leave me." Andrew's jaw dropped open, how could this happen? "I think you and I both know who will be the one who she finds most worthy of her affections; because how could you ever measure up to me in any way Andrew?" Darien narrowed his blue eyes accentuating his words. "I'm going to ask you to go out there and tell her you no longer want to date her."

"No! I'm not just going to hand her over to you! Are you kidding? No! She's my girlfriend!" Andrew stormed, he couldn't believe the audacity of his professor, did the man really believe that he would just hand her over without a fight?

"Yes you will Andrew… If you don't, then I'm going to have to take some drastic measures. Step aside or I'll rip you to shreds." Darien tightened his grip making Andrew's shoulder ache. "You don't love her as a man loves a woman and you know it. Think it over Andrew. Plus, I think Rita is better suited for you." Andrew's face contorted into a look of outrage.

"No! She's my girlfriend I love her!" He watched Darien move over to his desk and open the top drawer all the while eyeing the angry blonde. "Seriously Darien Fuck you!" Against his better judgment Andrew moved towards his professor with a menacing look, intent on showing Darien he was absolutely fixed on his decision. When Andrew neared him Darien let out an angry growl and slammed Andrew onto the desk, his back uncomfortably conforming to the various objects that scattered the surface. With a swift movement Andrew found himself under Darien's firm grasp with a large, sharp, hunting knife against his neck. The man above him had the eyes of a snake about to strike.

"Talk to me like that again… and I will hurt you." Andrew gulped as his anger was slowly replaced with fear, Darien's strong hand was wrapped around the knife while his forearm held his victim down. "Now, before I lose my temper and slit you open like a lobster I think you should leave." Darien released his student and stepped back while Andrew scrambled to his feet then backed around the desk towards the door. "Because you're a great student I'm not going to hold too much of a grudge but think about what I said." Andrew quickly rushed out of the room, his breath labored, his heart pounding. He was about to rush out the front door but instead he went into the library to retrieve Serena. She was once again, dusting the shelves, her back to him.

"Come on Serena, I'm not letting you stay here." Serena turned to her boyfriend, a conflicted look upon her face which Andrew didn't understand. "Let's go." When Andrew grabbed her hand she didn't move, only lowered her head in defeat.

"No Andy, I like it here. Plus, I'll just be in your way if I go with you." Serena's eyes held guilt as well as resolve. "Why do you suddenly want me to go with you?" Andrew pulled Serena into his arms hoping that she would stay his and that Darien wouldn't be so persistent.

"He doesn't, he's just glad to see you Serena… now, I know that you've got some things to work on and Rita is probably looking for you." Andrew nodded compliantly then kissed Serena lightly on the lips and walked past his professor with a glare. When Darien heard the clicking of the door he took long strides across the floor, backing Serena into the reading table making her cry out with surprise. "Now… where was I this morning?" Serena's eyes widened as he took hold of her thighs and lifted her onto the table so their waists were roughly the same height. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" His voice was so silky Serena could do nothing but gulp and shake her head.

"Wait… what about Andy? I… you said." She looked into Darien's blazing blue eyes and blushed. The intensity made her blush when she realized that he was absolutely resolute in his actions and as his hands moved up her legs to her firm bottom she knew that she was too. She'd let Darien take her if he so wished, that much was clear.

"Don't worry about him Serena, a few moments from now you're not even going to remember Andrew's name. I'll make you forget him." With those words he pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life. The way his lips sent electrical shivers down her spine and then out over her body made her want him more because oh, how so addicting that feeling was for her. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers finding their rightful place in his midnight black lock making him groan slightly and pull her closer to him. "Damn… I think we need to go upstairs now." Serena nodded and hopped off of the table when Darien stepped away, noticing the slight bulge in his perfectly ironed pants, had she really excited him just with those few actions? "But only if you think you can handle it." The smile that spread across his face prompted Serena to frown, obviously he was playfully challenging her but still, was it possible that he thought she couldn't or wouldn't go through with it? "I didn't mean it and you know it." Darien then held out his hand, pleading with those deep blue orbs of his.

"You're on buddy." Serena pointed at him accusingly and then began to walk to the stairs, her head held high as if she were a princess to be worshiped, and in a way, Darien agreed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Serena up the stairs, stalking her almost, the anticipation building between them was enough to silence them both. Serena got to the top of the stairs and quickly began to unlock the large double doors as Seiya walked by, not noticing Darien standing a few feet away. His eyes wandered the petit woman's figure before turning to see Darien directly in front of him.

"Don't you have some girl to chase Seiya?" Darien growled, the testosterone in his body making him look more fierce than normal. Seiya looked from Serena to Darien then smirked and shrugged, stepping past his brother with ease.

"I knew you weren't any better than dad and I." He whispered slightly then recoiled when a sharp pain coursed through his abdomen. Serena stood at the doorway wide eyed as Darien punched his brother so hard, in the stomach that Seiya doubled over onto the floor gasping for air. Leaving the door she quickly rushed to Darien and took one of his strong arms in her hands and pulled him towards the rooms, wanting to get him away from anyone who might anger him and ruin her chances of having possibly, the most amazing sex in the world.

"Ignore him Dare, he's a creep. Come on…"Serena pulled Darien into the little hall to the apartment entrance and pulled him into a desperate kiss which he responded to all so well. Pushing her against the wall his hands wandered over the perfect curves of Serena's body until they found their way to the long zipper at the back of her outfit. Ever so painfully slowly he pulled the small metal object down, separating the cloth from the soft skin of her back as he touched his lips to her neck just below her ear. A moan escaped her lips and she laced her fingers in his hair hoping that he would end this torture and take her then and there. It didn't matter that they were in a hallway, it didn't matter that he'd been with so many others, it didn't matter that she was still supposedly Andrew's girlfriend. The only thing she cared about now was them, in that moment, together. "Dare…"

"Let me get the door." His voice was still silky yet now a bit husky and combined with his shortness of breath he was absolutely animalistic, he was everything she wanted and more. She nodded, and attempted to keep her outfit from sliding off of her bare shoulders only to give up and discard the whole dress in exchange for wrapping her arms around Darien's bust as he continued to open the door. His steady hands and eyes flipped through the keys on his key ring finally finding the desired piece of metal, slipping the key into the lock on the door, the tumbler clicked open allowing the two passage into their haven, their safe place, soon to be the site where they would give themselves to one another. There were no words needed between the two, it was simply understood that they each consented to what was about to happen. Darien threw his keys onto the little entry table and moved Serena around him so they were face to face, his eyes never leaving her despite the fact that she was standing there with only her panties on; for it wasn't her body that he truly desired, he wanted her heart and her mind, her body was an added bonus. He wanted every fiber of her and now she was so close that her scent filled his nose, her appearance the very pinnacle of his vision. She was incredible and fragile at the same time; she was unshattered by what had happened to her, something that was simply unbelievable. The trauma of finding her father slaughtered, the horror of being raped by a man so well respected and so influential that no one dared to oppose him, then her enslavement here, though, for some reason she'd accepted it all as if it was nothing. "You are so amazing and so… puzzling but I don't mind that… I don't need to know what goes on in your head, I just want to know that I have a strong presence there. I want to know that for now on… you'll think of me as the only man who can make you happy, the only one who can arouse you."

"You are though… I've… never felt like this before, with anyone. I find it hard to believe but you are everything they say about you, you're perfect, as if you were a God." Her words drew his mouth to hers. How very wrong she was yet how wonderful it was to hear. He'd never known what it was like to care for someone and now that he had someone he wanted to know that she adored him, even if that adoration wasn't completely accurate; but isn't that the way it is, when you're in love you don't see the other person's flaws, only the good things. It was in that moment that he promised himself he wouldn't let her see his flaws, his true flaws, the utterly disturbing flaws. His short temperament and his obsession with respect and punctuality were fine attributes but his flaws… the ones that no one linked with him, the ones hidden in his desk drawer coating his black leather gloves and that damn hunting knife. The knife that had begged him to buy it, the one that had so easily punctured that desperate man in the alleyway. He had been an innocent accident but the others, after the steel of the simple tool had felt the warm sensation of blood, the knife had enveloped the corner of his mind that longed for something to chase away the boredom. "Darien? Hey, Dare?" Serena's giggling brought him out of his trance to see her glittering blue eyes searching his. "What were you thinking about that made you lose interest in me?"

"I'll never lose interest in you Meatball head." He then scooped her into his arms and began to walk to his bedroom, the sound of her giggles trailing behind them with each step. Once inside his room Darien lay his perfect angel on the bed and stood, turning from her making her brow knit. Confusion turned to understanding as he quickly pulled the drapes over the doors, shrouding the room into darkness, then she smiled as the fireplace lept to life casting a dim, flickering light across the floor. With his body outlined by the strong orange light of the fire Darien approached the bed, savoring the look in her eyes, not the look of lust, but pure and untainted love. How had such a woman slipped past him all these years? He slowly pulled off his jacket, discarding it on the floor to the side of him, next came his tie which he also slowly discarded, his movements becoming increasingly torturous to Serena. She wanted nothing more than to leap off of the bed and make him undress more quickly but she knew that this must be part of his seduction, even though at this point she was just waiting for him. She couldn't help but admit though, that his snail-like pace was exciting her more, he had the patience, and endurance to prolong the whole thing so whatever his plans were to make love to her… well, surely it was well worth waiting for.

Finally he'd discarded the rest of his suit and was now moving slowly onto the bed, his muscles flexing with every movement, showing his strength. Serena giggled once again as Darien's lips lightly brushed against her skin right below her belly button making her squirm under him slightly encouraging him to move up her body, those lips leaving a tingling trail up to her own where he demandingly kissed her. Their tongues struggled against one another in a contest for control, each person craving the other. Serena moaned and arched slightly when Darien's hands traced the lines of her chin then migrated down to her ample breasts teasing the hardened nipple with gentle flicks of his fingers, the sensation was unbelievable for something so simple. Her breath caught when one of his hands remained but the other moved even further south, under the lace of her panties, to the smooth wet folds of her womanhood. "What are you doing?" She breathed his actions a mystery to her.

"You're seriously asking me that? Serena… it's not like you're new to the world of sex… you can't honestly tell me you've never…" Darien paused for a moment to look into her eyes and realized that this was the first time really, that anyone actually wanted to make love to her, well, in any real capacity. Andrew was so green around the edges that there was no way the man knew what the word foreplay meant. "Never mind… but you know what? Since you've never actually made love I'll go ahead and proclaim myself your first. Is that okay with you?"

"Depends on how good you really are." She shrugged making him grin and slide his fingers along her creases. She bit her lip to avoid from making any noise, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by her lover. So lowering his lips to hers he pushed two fingers into her body causing her to arch her back and cry out only to be muffled by his tongue invading her mouth. Her fingers once again twisted into his hair as he pushed further, stroking the rippled inner walls of her womanhood. He continued building her excitement until she was covered in a light layer of sweat, her bare chest heaving in the flickering firelight. Darien couldn't help but worship her in every way, and as she whimpered and squirmed under him he adored her so much more. "Dare… stop doing that and just… I need you."

"I know that." He laughed lightly then removed his fingers from her and began to kiss his way down her torso, further, further, until he'd reached her already throbbing core and began to lick at her devotedly. She cried out and jumped in surprise making him restrain her by holding onto her thighs but when that didn't prove to be very useful he rested his chin on her and smirked. "Why must you squirm all over the place? Is it so hard to just relax?"

"Yes… it is when I want you." Serena breathed then laced her fingers in his hair and began to pull him up to her until his now hardened shaft pressed against her core. The two intertwined into a passionate kiss, her hands grasping thick black locks and his massaging her thighs, both utterly breathless, both wanting more from one another. Serena then moved her lips to her lover's ear and nibbled lightly sending electric shocks down his spine and practically forcing him into her full bore. A shrill scream pierced the air as Serena moved her hands to Darien's broad, sweat dusted shoulders. "Thanks for the warning!"

Darien frowned, staring into her eyes to search for any indications of pain, there was none but he wasn't consoled. Why would she scream as if in pain if she were not? "Did I hurt you?" His response was a feverish shaking of the head and her arching into him sending yet another pulse through his spine.

"Not at all darling… but I will tell you this, you're certainly the… most endowed man I've ever encountered." Her words made him smile wholly and thrust into her again, her head fell back as another scream left her parted lips. On and on, Darien drove into her casting them both into waves of ecstasy. Serena rose her arms, grasping the headboard and hoping that she wouldn't die from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling from each of his thrusts, every touch evoking an electrical storm in her body.

Her screams drove him to insanity, he wanted to hear that pleasure filled high pitched scream all night, wanted to pleasure her as much as physically possible; and he knew how. He knew his endurance, though untested, he knew it; he could please her until the sun rose and beyond if she would let him. With her legs wrapped tightly around him Serena moved against him in an attempt to contribute something to his experience but he'd completely taken control of her and the situation, his movements almost violent yet gentle at the same time. It wasn't until she shuttered for the fourth time that evening, and her voice had grown weak, that he decided she'd had enough, not to mention that if he didn't end it now he'd risk losing her to herself. So with a few more final thrusts and a finalizing cry Darien released all of the tension in his body into her. Warmth finally filling her, making her sigh with satisfaction. Oh, how amazing he truly was, how could such a man exist in this world? She wondered that fact as Darien fell onto the twisted sheets beside her, his chest heaving in the still blazing firelight, his hair now wet and plastered to his forehead. "You… are a goddess…" He smiled then pulled her weakened body into his arms and pulling the sheets around them so they could both climb down from their orgasms and the heat of one another. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Darien…" Serena closed her eyes and pressed her ear to his chest listening to the melodic beating of his heart, so soothing, and as she drifted off to sleep an immense sense of guilt washed over her. She'd just betrayed her boyfriend purposefully and directly after he'd been there holding her in his arms. Then again… Darien was so amazing that she knew there was no going back.


	10. Lovers

Yay! Another Chapter! I'm sorry it took sooooooo loonnnggg to get out but it's out right? I've been doing school and life and other stories so it's taken a while. Sorry about that! REVIEW!

* * *

Lovers

The sound of wind rapping at the terrace doors woke Darien from his sleep, his eyes immediately fell on the golden beauty beside him, making him frown. Realizing that he'd let himself be compromised by his own animal instincts was a terrible thought. He didn't want to be invested in a relationship… did he? Yet… he certainly had one now. He watched as Serena lay in is arms looking so peaceful and angelic, that he couldn't help but let his cold exterior melt along with his heart. He'd done the right thing, Andrew didn't deserve her and now, she was his. Being careful not to wake her he carefully slipped out of the warm bed into the crisp air, and walked to the fireplace, which he switched off all the while recalling the previous nights events. How utterly amazing the whole experience had been and now he wanted more, wanted her; but now was not the time. He had to leave and go to work where he would face Andrew yet again and who knows what he'd do but then again, who cared?

Darien managed to make it through his morning routine without waking his new lover, and slipped out of the apartment like room into the outside world. Seiya was walking down the hall at the same time, spotting his brother and grinning profusely. "Darien." Seiya cooed with a playful yet chastising tone. "A little late this morning?"

"No, Seiya, I'm not." Darien began to walk down the stairs only to be followed by his grinning brother who he knew, was going to make some sort of remark that would piss him off. "Before you say anything I'm going to advise you not to." The long haired man only nodded in thought but continued to follow his brother to the front door.

"So… are you done with her now? Can I have her back?" Seiya asked genuinely making his older brother freeze in his steps. "I mean, we all know you don't want any sort of relationship so… yeah." Darien was unable to move for a moment, what was his brother saying exactly? Did he actually care for Serena as well?

"What? Seiya. You're not being serious?" Darien turned to Seiya who stood there with an unsure expression. "No I'm not done with her and no you can't have her. She's not property and plus, her and I are an item now, so, while I'm gone she's in charge." He could hardly believe the words that were flowing from his mouth and even before Seiya's jaw dropped to the floor Darien knew the weight of his words.

"D… Darien! There's no way you… you love her. You don't love anyone! You're a sociopath you've said so yourself! All those people you've… I don't believe you… I can't! If you fall for her you know… you know you're going to lose a great deal of respectability… you know it!" Darien said nothing; he did know it was true. Actually caring about some one would soften him, soon he'd be bending his own rules and actually caring bout other people. "Don't try and tell yourself you won't let it happen either, you said to me a long time ago you'd never let yourself fall in love with someone because love weakens people… brings out primal instincts in sacrifice to logic… Dare?"

"Serena is… different. I'm sure you've seen that. The fact that you're standing her, risking my anger, to ask for her back is evidence of that. I have fallen for her but that will not weaken me. I won't let it I think you know that Seiya." Darien sighed and walked outside where his favorite car was waiting to take him to work. "Oh, and Seiya. I know you took this out a while ago… touch my car again and I'll kill you." He winked and got behind the steering wheel leading the car off. Seiya stood on the front steps and watched his brother disappear with an uneasy feeling.

Serena's eyes fluttered open and focused on the emptiness of the bed around her, despite the satisfied ache in her body she felt terrible. She'd betrayed her boyfriend and best friend of many many years by sleeping with a man who hadn't stayed with her until she woke. As she began to get teary eyed she noticed a note on his pillow that read:

Serena,

You were so beautiful I couldn't wake you. I'll be home after classes today, you're in charge while I'm gone from now on. Do what you will with my house, staff, and money. Love you, and don't worry about Andrew, I'll take care of him.

Love,

Darien

The note put her at ease, he hadn't just left her there alone and feeling used, no, he just had to go to work… wait, what was she thinking? Of course he had to go to work, he couldn't just drop everything because he had sex, no, that would be un-professional. Now, feeling stupid, Serena shifted her body and winced in the sudden pain that shot up her spine. Immediately she panicked, what was wrong? Slowly she moved her legs and discovered that the pain was coming from her thighs and intimate area, realizing this she smiled, unable to suppress the immense sense of satisfaction that had settled in her stomach. He certainly was the one, he had to be, none of the other men who had touched her had brought about such amazingly strong feelings. He was different than any other person in the world.

Just as she closed her eyes and fell back into the plush pillows the phone beside the bed rang startling her from her drowsiness. She rolled ever so carefully until her hand reached the phone and un-cradled it holding the object to her face she greeted whoever may be on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you meatball head?" Darien's soothing voice filled her ears making her smile. "I'm sure I did. The fact that you're in bed speaks volumes to me on how I did in making you happy last night." She could hear his grin over the phone which made her blush. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going to call Andrew in here and tell him what's up. That way you don't need to worry about him okay darling?"

"But… Darien! He's going to be furious with me… he's my best friend and…" she was cut off by the sound of Darien chuckling over the phone. Her attention now grabbed she felt a little awkward about everything that had happened.

"Serena, if he's really your best friend then he'll realize what's best for you. I can give you everything you want… no matter what it is. He knows that." Darien smiled and leaned back in his chair as Andrew meekly entered his office, his eyes on the ground. "Anyways, I have to go now. Love you." Andrew's head snapped up to see his professor looking at him intensely then he nodded and hung up the phone. "I won Andrew. Game's over."

"She's… my best friend… and my girlfriend… you… how could you?" Andrew stuttered and looked at the ground. He knew why Serena would choose him but not why Darien would allow it to happen, would insist that it happen even. "I mean… Rita and I talked and decided to date but you…"

"Get over it Andrew, I always get what I want… always. If you wouldn't have backed down I would have slit you open like I did her father." Darien's words once again drew Andrew's eyes to him in surprise. Andrew had thought about Darien's hunting knife, the way that he'd held him down yet still posed such control over him. Darien was the killer and suddenly… it all made sense. Ken's death, Serena's deliverance to his house… within his grasp. Had he'd planned the whole thing to test them? To test himself?

"You're sick… you planned everything! How long were you watching her Darien? How long did you wait for us to go out so you could kill him and put her in the hands of that abusive bastard then your family?" Andrew growled angrily. Everything that had happened to her must have been one of Darien's mind games, one of his experiments where he tested the worth of another person.

"You have to admit, it was an excellent plan, and I never expected her to be as resilient as she is. Rape is a traumatic thing and she took it like it was nothing. She's amazing and I can't let such a fine woman get away. I love her, shocking even to me but it's true. Last night was the first time I've taken a woman into my bed and really focused on her. Every other woman has been around to simply occupy my time but Serena… I want to occupy her time." Darien leaned forward. "I think you know she's safe with me… that and I'm done killing. I was bored but no longer."

"Bored? That's your excuse? You were bored? That's pathetic and sick! I'm going to turn you in for this!" Andrew stood defiantly then walked towards the door.

"I never said I wasn't. Everyone else puts the burden of perfection on me. Plus, you are not going to turn me in, you know how I know? I set that up too. You've never received anything less than a "B" on a test and suddenly you get an "F" then you go around accusing the very man whose trying to solve the case? The man that gave you an "F" see how that looks Andrew?"

"You bastard…" Andrew suddenly realized just how extensive Darien's plans were. He'd single handedly managed to get Serena into his grasps and won her over, not to mention he'd placed bread crumbs along the way so no one could implement him in the killings. "You…"

"Andrew, I'm still you're professor and this doesn't change anything in that respect so please just calm down." Darien smiled and ran a hand through his thick hair, making Andrew picture Serena holding onto those shiny black locks while he took advantage of her vulnerable nature. With a violent shake of his head he tried to wipe the image from his mind but found that to impossible. "Don't you worry about her, she's happy with me Andrew."

"I'm sure… she is." The blonde looked at the floor then frowned hoping to hide his emotions from his professor. He was thankful that Rita and he had talked the previous night but it was still an awkward feeling to know that Darien had basically stole his girlfriend away. "So… you expect me to just let you go on with the sorry excuse for a life that you have manipulated for yourself?"

"Absolutely, you let me live my life and yours won't be that difficult. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy so let me suggest you keep out of it. Understand Andrew?" Darien's deep blue eyes pierced through Andrew's green ones until he looked away once again. "That's not to say you two can't be friends, I would prefer that you stay friends in fact but that's it, that's where it ends because she's mine now Andrew."

"Okay… I understand. I'll call her right now." Andrew limply reached for his phone and scrolled through his list of contacts until he came upon the beautiful blonde's number but just as he was about to push the button he remembered that she didn't have her cell phone anymore and hadn't for a while. "Oh… I don't have a number to reach her at I…" He was cut short by Darien's large smile as he held out the receiver to his desk phone. "Thanks." Andrew nodded and waited for Darien to dial the number, the phone began to ring and as it droned on he wondered if Serena was actually going to answer the phone.

"I hate you you know that?" Her almost desperate whiny voice answered thus alarming her blonde friend. "I'm going to wind up being confined here all day!" Andrew shifted his eyes wearily to Darien his angry accusations forming in his mind.

_What did you do to her you fucking bastard… why is she talking to me like this?_ "Serena? What's going on?" The other side of the phone grew silent making him worry even more, maybe she was hurt and couldn't tell him because Darien had told her not to. What would he do if that were the case?

"Andy? Oh! I thought you were Dare… I'm sorry for answering like that." She giggled slightly but rather than making him calm the small sound infuriated Andrew. She was giggling about Darien, a killer, a sick and twisted man who'd set a trap for her, one that she'd fallen into so easily. Yet here she was, happy about whatever it was, most likely her recent betrayal. "So, what's up?"

"What… Serena! You betrayed my trust! That's what's up! How could you do that? You know I love you and yet you still crawling into bed with my teacher! Now you're giggling about it? What is wrong with you?" Andrew didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to upset her but his anger had gotten the best of him. How could he blame her really but a betrayal was a betrayal nonetheless. He waited, the phone grew silent once more and as he felt a rather looming presence loom over him he realized that now wasn't the time to argue with Serena. Green eye's rose, in fear to meet angry, furiously angry, blue eyes glaring down at him. "Serena?"

"I'm sorry Andy! I really am!" The tears were evident in her breaking voice that sounded a bit husky. "It's just that… I don't know… it all happened so fast… I love him. Not like I love you though. He helped me to realize that I love you like a brother not a lover… I'm so sorry Andy but I just can't be your one and only." Her words tore into his heart making him want to cry but he didn't. He wouldn't let himself break in front of Darien; he couldn't let himself break. It would be over if he did.

"You know what? That's okay. I'm sorry for yelling, I got caught up in the moment but don't you worry Sere… my psych partner and I have decided to date. I sort of knew when I left yesterday that it was already too late for me Sere. I just want you to be happy and of course I'll always be your friend." He smiled into the phone hoping that the little gesture would brighten her spirits and evaporate her tears.

On the other end of the phone Serena smiled and wiped away the salty water that had stained her cheeks. Dear sweet Andy, he always understood her, always loved her for who she was, and forgave her when she needed him to. "Thank you Andy. I'll always be your friend too." She laughed. "So… we're good now?"

"You bet… do you want to talk to Darien now? I've got to go find Rita." Andrew handed over the phone then quickly rushed out leaving Darien alone in his office with his love on the phone.

"I think, I'll be home early." Darien grinned wondering if she could survive another round of his lovemaking. Her surprised squeak was enough to convince him she could. "So, you want me to come home early?" He mused into the phone and sat in his chair then leaned back placing his feet on the desk. It was an odd pose for him but he was satisfied with himself too much not to revel in the moment. "What a shame, I'll teach you how to walk again only to ruin you once more." The sound of a muffled laugh made him look towards his door where one of his students stood with her hand over a slight smile. "I've got to go. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Darien hung up the phone and motioned for the woman to sit in one of his guest chairs. "Yes Beryl? This is the fourth visit you've paid me this term. Is everything working out for you?"

"Not exactly." She eyed him wondering who he'd had on the phone. Last she knew he hadn't had a significant other and she'd been making it her priority to become that significant other. Seeing his blank expression made her angry, obviously he'd just showed some of his emotions and personality and was now trying to hide it once more; a fact that irritated Beryl especially because she came to his office intent on seducing him. "I was actually wondering if we could work something out so I could get a better grade." With those words she sat on his desk being sure that her long skirt with thigh high slits revealed her shapely legs. Legs which any man would have drooled over, well, any man but the one in front of her now.

"Really? You were wondering were you? Let me ask you something Beryl. What type of man do you take me for?" He removed his feet from the desk so he could stand in front of her. "Did you expect to just come into my office today, throw around a few pet phrases, flash some of your skin, then one thing leads to another and soon as you know it we're having sex in my office?" He asked her moving closer to her body and placing his hands on her hips making her breath catch. "Because… if that's what you want." He pulled her to him then leaned into her making her torso fall back on his desk. With a smirk he put his lips to her ear and whispered in the most seductive voice he could muster. "You're not going to get it." With those words he quickly moved away from her and walked to his door ignoring the embarrassed and angry expression on his student's face. "I'm telling you what I tell all the other women in my classes who hope for the same thing. No, if you want a better grade, work for it. Now get out of my office Beryl." She quickly regained her composure and picked her head up as she strutted past him.

"You'll be the one asking me for it soon Darien, and when you do I won't be as willing as I am now." Her smile evaporated as he began to laugh. "What are you laughing about you haughty prick?"

"I'm laughing because I'm never going to find you attractive in any sense, and if I ever did you'd be so willing you'd faint. Just so you know, I have a girlfriend and actually… I'm going to go home right now and roll around with her in my bed. So, excuse me." Darien maneuvered around the red headed woman and locked his office door. "Bye Beryl, no class today. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Darien walked down the hall content with leaving Beryl fuming behind him he didn't have time for her and didn't care about her one way or the other. The object of his affections was waiting for him at his home, in his bed, and he'd be damned if he'd make her wait any longer.


	11. Acts of an Angry Man

Hey! Another chapter out. Playing out how the main characters are often more flawed than the other ones. As you can tel by now I'm not one who likes to tell a story with perfect characters. I find fairytales droll and often redundant so, yet another foray into the dark depths of Darien's personality. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Acts of an Angry Man

Darien sat at the wrought iron table on the terrace overlooking the blossoming grounds. The crisp spring air blew across his bare chest causing his skin to develop goose bumps. The birds were returning, some sat on the railing chirping happily at him, hoping he'd toss them a few morsels of his breakfast. Serena had yet to rise, and looking over his shoulder he could see her wrapped in the blankets of his large bed, her golden locks spread out like a fan. The wind blew the curtains into the room rousing her, and rather than continue to stare at her with his usual soft smile he turned back to the sight of the green grounds.

Serena shivered when she realized that cold air was blowing over her. Her eyes scanned the opposing walls and saw that both set of doors were fully open to the terrace were Darien sat sipping his coffee clad only in black slacks. The first thought that came to her was how amazingly sexy he looked which soon gave way to the thought that he was absolutely insane for sitting out there like that. It had been months since they began their love affair and neither had tired of the other, a good sign. With another glance at her lover Serena rose and grabbed her white and pink floral silk robe and walked out to be with him. She stood behind his strong frame and slid her arms over his chest, her chin resting on the top of his head, the gesture was simple enough but spoke volumes of the love they shared, especially when Darien reached up, and with his hand gently around the back of her neck he pulled her into a kiss.

"Morning Darling." Darien smiled as he released her and put down his coffee so he could pull her into his lap and bury his face into the nap of her neck. She giggled and attempted to situate herself so the thin material of her robe covered her body; quite the challenge when it was thigh high.

"Morning!" She squeaked and continued to adjust herself much to Darien's amusement. She as adorable, and despite the fact that she'd just woken she was cheerful, something he knew was difficult for her.

"Why bother?" He laughed at her attempt to cover herself as the robe continued to defy her wishes. "It's coming off in a little bit anyway." She snorted, not catching the meaning behind his words then squeaked once more when Darien reoriented her so she was straddling him. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm listening now." She smiled and let herself be pulled into a passionate kiss while he pulled the robe open in the front exposing her bare body. The cold air made her shiver… or was is the cold air? Either way she loved the way she felt, loved him. He knew just what to do to excite her and he did it as often as she wanted him to, almost as if he could read her mind. As he lowered his lips to her neck Serena felt that all too familiar electrical impulse shoot through her body causing her shiver again. "You're going to be the death of me you know that?" She gasp and tangled her fingers in his beautiful black locks.

"No, you'll live. I promise you that." He smiled and stood up without effort, lifting her without effort so he could carry her to his bed and explore her body yet again. He'd had her so many times over the past few months but his enthusiasm and want remained just as demanding as it had began… maybe even grew; and he suspected that no matter how many times they made love, he'd never tire of her. Just as he lay her down and began to kiss her the phone beside his bed rang making them both freeze. The phone never rang, no one had the number, and unless it was an emergency, or it was serious, no one needed to call. Hesitantly Darien reached for the phone and help it to his ear, all the while keeping his glittering eyes on his love. "Hello?"

"Hey… Dare… sorry to call you but um… mom and sis are here." Seiya's nervous voice made Darien growl deep in his throat. "I'm sorry! Really I am! SEE I TOLD YOU!" he suddenly yelled at someone in the same room he was in. "Now he's all pissed off! Damn it Raye!"

"Calm down will you?" Darien moaned not wanting to listen to his brother's wining. "We'll be out in a little bit. No harm done." A slight whimper escaped Serena's lips, a clear sign that Serena would rather stay in bed for a while. "Yes, a half hour at the most. They know where their rooms are they can unpack while they wait." Darien then cradled the phone and placed a soft apologetic kiss on Serena's lips then moved off of the bed. "My mom and sister are here. They visit every year for the spring and summer. I forgot about it until now… I attribute that to you." He winked.

"But… I… what about us?" She whimpered again and arched her back much like a child would when frustrated. "That's not fair… you get me all worked up and excited then you don't follow through." She pouted and pulled the silky fabric of her robe back over her body before sticking her tongue out.

"Don't tease me. Anything you do now will be used against you later." He winked and walked over to the bathroom. "Because you're really going to get it tonight. Now, come and take a shower with me." He smiled motioning for her to follow him.

"No! You'll just get me more worked up and I'm bad enough as is." She turned away from him and buried her face into a large pillow. She wanted him to ravish her like he had every morning for the past few months but that obviously wasn't going to happen on this day.

"Don't be like that." He whispered into her ear making her jump. When did he sneak back over to her? "I mean it. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight… you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He smiled and moved his hand around to her front and pressed his fingers to her most private of areas. "But not right now. Don't be angry with me, let's just get cleaned up and go be civil people."

"But I don't want to be civil, I want to be an animal and have you all to myself." Serena whimpered one last time before Darien pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom where he set her down in front of the shower. She watched as he turned on the water being sure it was the right temperature then striped them both down and stepped into the water. "Fine, I'll behave but if I can walk tomorrow morning I'm not going to be happy." She growled making him laugh and nod.

After they showered, dried, and dressed the couple left their rooms hand in hand. They descended the stairs and walked into the library where Raelean and Raye sat on one of the loveseats. Raye's face lit up when she saw Serena and she soon rushed over to the blonde girl. "I knew you'd wind up here in the end! You're so alive looking! So radiant! So… horny." Raye added with a sly whisper making Serena blush profusely.

"I see you two have met. Raye, try not to embarrass her too much, I'd prefer her alive." Darien stated, his expression his usual poker face as he stared at his mother who stared back at him, her face just as blank. "Mother." He nodded slowly never removing his eyes. "This is my girlfriend Serena."

"I've met Serena." She snapped and shifted her eyes to the girl. "Don't you think you're picking them kinda young?" Serena's eyes went wide as Darien squared his shoulders and Raye bounded over to him and grabbed both of his arms.

"She's old enough mother. She's eighteen almost nineteen." Darien growled angrily now wishing he'd just stayed upstairs with Serena. He'd be way happier if he had. "Frankly I don't give a damn what you have to say and if you continue to glare at her like that I won't support you any longer. You're a leach mother and the only reason I help you is because Raye is with you. She's your only failsafe and you know it." Darien's words made his mother pale and slump a little.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just that I want to see you with a woman who is your equal, you know? Someone your age, pretty, worthy of you. Not some little girl you decided to take charity on." Serena watched with surprise as Darien ripped himself away from Raye and marched over to his mother saying something inaudible making the woman fall back onto the sofa. "Darien! You're not serious?"

"Mother, I am all too serious. As for your accusation that she is not my equal I assure you she is so, fuck off mother. Come on you two, let's go out… Seiya, you too." He added and grabbed Serena and Raye's hands then tugged them out of the room motioning for Seiya to follow. "I hate it when she's like this… I'm sorry babydoll." The nickname he gave her was new but she cherished it all the more. "I think we can all have a day out on the town. You two girls can go clothes shopping and Seiya and I can go get some things we want. Right Seiya?"

"Uh… yeah sure Dare." Seiya was confused but went along with his brother nonetheless since now was not a good time to oppose him. The four entered the garage and piled into Darien's favorite SUV then drove to town where they split up. Raye and Serena went shopping for clothes while Darien and Seiya disappeared to do something else.

"Weird… I don't get it. I thought mom liked you when you came to the temple." Raye shook her head in confusion, the raven-haired woman was obviously troubled by her mother's behavior at the house and obviously her brother had been as well.

"I wasn't sleeping with your brother at the time Raye." Serena offered with great strain in her voice. "Why is it that no one seems to want us to be happy? I mean… he's so different with me than with anyone else. I've seen it. He really truly does love me and I love him. He's the first guy in my life who has made me feel something and no one approves of us being together… what am I going to do Raye?" The delicate blonde violently sat on a metal bench and put her face in her palms. Since that first time she and Darien had made love it was as if she was both hailed and condemned for accomplishing what was thought to be impossible. Since that day she'd been in charge of the entire house, as though she was the head of house and not him. He'd given her all the power he had and everyone knew her name. The news of Darien Shields' woman had spread quickly and now it was as if she were a rare trinket that must be adored and hailed. Raelean had heard the rumors and had been furious, Raye had noticed a change in her mother's attitude since the rumors reached them in the temple but had not attributed them to Serena.

"You're just fine… you know what they're saying about you?" Raye smiled and sat next to her friend placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. Serena slowly picked her head up and shook it from side to side. "They say you're the most beautiful woman in the world, that you're angelically good, and only an angel could draw the emotions from my brother's frozen heart… and I think… it's all true." Serena blinked her blue eyes in confusion. People had been talking about her? Who? When? The questions ripped through her mind, each one manifesting itself in her sparkling eyes making Raye laugh. "Oh, Serena. You can't really be wondering can you? You're Darien Shields' girlfriend. The only one he's ever had. Of course people are going to talk."

"I don't want them to though Raye. Just because I'm his girlfriend now doesn't mean I will be tomorrow. I've seen him cast aside all his emotions, every feeling in his body, he can be so cold… who's to say he won't decide I'm worthless and that he wants nothing to do with me? What if I'm just his little plaything? Hmm?" Serena's heart hurt to hear the words leave her mouth but it was true. He was so unpredictable that it was hard to say if she had his heart or only his lust.

"You're not going anywhere, trust me, he wouldn't put so much time into you if he didn't think you were worth it; and let's face it. Darien's all about cold hard calculations and logical decisions, the fact that you've entered into them says something… I think… he's going to ask you to marry him." Raye's words made Serena thrust her body off of the bench and stare at the elegant priestess with disbelief.

"No he's not. He's not that guy. He doesn't want normal, he doesn't want a wife. He especially shouldn't want me." Serena shook suddenly aware of all the people watching her. She was on stage and hadn't even noticed. The one thing she did notice was Andrew and Rita walking along the other side of the street, arm in arm, Rita looking at her with interest and Andrew attempting not to advert his eyes from his path. "Andy!" Serena shouted wanting to run to him and have him comfort her. Tell her that she would be okay and that Darien truly did care about her. "Andy!" She shouted again and stepped into the road to cross. Rita tugged on Andrew's arm in an attempt to halt him but he didn't slow.

"SERENA!" Raye screamed just as the sound of screeching tires pierced the ears of every onlooker. The blonde turned to see a terrified woman behind the wheel of an expensive car as it squealed towards her in slow motion. She closed her eyes, realizing that this would most likely be the end of her worries and as she felt herself being thrown to the ground she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

Bam, she felt herself fall onto something softer than the pavement, something warm and with a pulse. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Darien under her, looking at their surroundings then quickly his eyes locked onto hers. "Didn't your dad ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the road?"

"How did you… where did you come from?" She breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly picked herself up off of him and watched him stand up the back of his expensive jacket ripped open. "Darien?"

"I walked out of the store right as you stepped into the road." He smiled casually as he wiped the road from his remaining clothes. "Good thing too. I wouldn't be too happy if someone ran you over." He looked pointedly at the woman who had been driving the car. Her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" Andrew suddenly materialized and shouted. "I mean damn-it woman! You're not stupid and I know you have more sense than to just step into the street. You're not invincible!"

"I just wanted to talk to you and you were ignoring me." Serena looked at the ground as Darien pulled her into his arms and glared viciously at Andrew making him step back.

"Ignoring her? Why would you ignore her Andrew? She's your best friend." Darien smirked as Andrew opened and shut his mouth, nothing escaping but air. "It's okay Serena. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, all I ask is that we keep the damage to my wardrobe to a minimum okay?" Serena nodded her head and pressed herself more into his chest cherishing the feeling of safety that he gave her.

"That was fucking awesome!" Seiya exclaimed and ran over to the group pulling his twin sister along. "Do you know how far you flew when you tackled her?" All eyes turned to the excited Seiya with surprise. "That was ten feet at least! Fucking awesome! You were flying Dare."

"Anything less and she'd be in a broken pile right now." Darien nodded and released his hold on Serena. "Well, that was fun. Got my heart pounding… you do that a lot you know that?" He turned his blue eyes to his love and laughed when she blushed a little. "Did you even step foot in a store Serena?" She shook her head and smiled. "Then you two have some shopping to do. I've decided that you should throw a party for everyone you know. I mean everyone. So, get some party clothes." Darien winked held up his hand and walked over to the woman leaning against her car. The moment he made it to her she began to speak in a panicked voice. The group watched as Darien said a few words thus loosening her demeanor and calming her. He then turned and walked back. "So, shopping for you two and Seiya, you and I need to do more shopping ourselves."

"I figured as much." Seiya slumped and kicked the ground much like a young child would. "I don't wanna shop with you. I hate the way everyone throws themselves around to please you."

"You love it. Now… let's get our asses in gear and get down to business. You… step into the street like that again and you're grounded permanently." Darien smiled whole heartedly and kissed Serena's forehead making Rita smile. Andrew glared at Darien then grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her away from the prestigious group.

* * *

Serena was exhausted by the time she fell onto the oversized bed her and Darien shared. The whole day had been a rollercoaster and Raelean was still downstairs in a yelling match with her eldest. Darien was furious with his mother and it showed in the way he had hardened himself to her. The second they'd stepped back into the large house he'd gone cold and addressed his mother as if she were a stranger. He'd also made it perfectly clear that Raelean was to stay away from Serena and not speak to her unless either he or Raye were present. Serena sighed and walked into the oversized bathroom to the large jetted tub and turned the faucet on releasing a large gush of water that soon began to fill the tub. "I hate this. I don't want all of these issues."

Soon the tub was full and Serena turned on the jets then submerged herself in the bubbly water. Relishing the feeling of the hot water on her skin she sighed and reached for the light switch that was just by the tub. The whole bathroom immediately dimmed creating an intimate lighting scheme, only after the lights were right then she reached for the remote to the built in radio and flipped it to classical. In the other room she could hear the bedroom door slamming signaling Darien's entrance just before he came into the bathroom silently crossing the room to the shower. He was stiff in his movements as he turned the shower on and peeled off his clothes, all the while focusing on his own thoughts and not on Serena. She watched as he stepped into the shower and just stood under the waterfall like water, his face tilted to the ceiling, unmoving as though he were a statue. After a while he tilted his head down and began to wash making Serena wonder what he'd been thinking about. She decided to act like she didn't notice his off behavior and perhaps he would mention it to her. Soon she was ready to get out and Darien was still in the shower scrubbing himself almost angrily. Concerned, Serena slipped on her short silk robe and walked over to the shower, knocking on the glass carefully hoping to pull him out of his trance. "Darien?"

"What?" He growled turning towards her his eyes furious and blazing with rage. Serena stood on the other side of the glass looking at him and tried to conceal the feeling of fear that wanted to creep into her eyes. He'd been in the shower for well over two hours and the water was obviously freezing cold, he'd scrubbed his torso and arms so hard, and so much that he was bleeding from what looked like tiny scratches all over him. "What?" He shouted making the glass tremble.

"I think… it's time to get out of there now… you're hurting yourself." Serena tried to stable her voice only to have it crack in defiance thus making him even more angry. Slowly, he turned the water off and stepped towards the glass door, his eyes never leaving hers as she began to back away. "Dare…"

"What? Are your afraid of me Serena? Do I frighten you?" His voice was a low and dangerous growl as he advanced towards her, through the door and into the bedroom, blood slowly seeping from the wounds he'd inflicted on himself. He looked like a horror movie vilian and yes, it scared her, terrified her even. What could his mother possibly have said to drive him to such anger and madness.

"Right now yes… you're scaring me." Serena breathed as she moved towards the terrace doors wanting nothing more than to escape him at this moment. He neared her as she fiddled with the door until it finally opened granting her passage to the terrace where she ran to the other doors that would lead her to the living room and finally to the exit of the mini apartment. The first door was locked and her sudden spurt of speed had, in turn, prompted him to go faster as well. "No…" She whispered to herself and tried the other door, pulling it open just as he grabbed her tightly making her yelp with surprise.

"Why am I scaring you?" Serena tried to push his arms away but they were slick due to the combination of water and blood. "Why?" He snapped and turned her to him so fast it made her head spin.

"Because… right now… you're not the person I know." She said shakily hoping that this was one of his games, that he was pretending to be this crazy to play with her but as she stared into his eyes she realized that he wasn't playing. The man she knew and loved wasn't there, and instead there was the look of a wild animal. "Darien… let me go…"

"I don't want to." He smiled a wide and cold smile before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards the other doors.

"Darien! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Serena screamed and pulled against him in an attempt to escape. "Dare!" But nothing seemed to reach his ears, he was in a trance like stage and pulled her into the bedroom towards the large bed. "Stop!"

"Will you shut up?" He growled and threw her to the bed, waiting for her to scramble away before pouncing on her and pulling at the silk fabric of her robe.

"Stop it!" She screamed and smacked him across the face making him pause, his head turned slightly to the left. When he turned back to her his eyes had calmed and now full of fear and slowly registered terror as he looked into her scared eyes.

"I… I'm so sorry." Darien pulled away from himself and looked at his slowly oozing arms and chest. "God… I… I'm really sorry. I really am… If she says one more thing about you and I I'm going to kill her." He rose and walked to the bathroom leaving Serena laying on the bed with drippings of blood on her naked body. Slowly she went into the bathroom where he was dabbing blood off of himself and staring into the mirror with a resentful and regretful look.

"What… what that all about Dare? You were really scaring me… I've never seen anyone do anything like that before." She shook and looked at him uneasily hoping he'd remain in his normal state of mind.

"I tend to black out when I'm really angry. I do things and I don't even know I'm doing them. I wouldn't have hurt you… I know that. It's just that I usually resent myself and everything that I've felt guilty about comes back to me until I just… well, I do this to myself. No one's ever been around me when I do get like this though… it doesn't happen often. I promise you that." He paused and looked at her with saddened eyes. "I'll completely understand if you want to leave me and never come back. Who wants a nut for a significant other right?"

"I don't think you're a nut I'm just glad you didn't go completely goofy on me. I mean, everyone has flaws and that just happens to be one of yours. It's okay to be angry." She smiled and wrapped her hands through his arms and around his shoulders as he continued to clean himself. "I forgive you for scaring me… afterall, if it wasn't for you'd I'd be laying in the hospital right now if not a coffin."

"Still no excuse for me to frighten you like that… as for my flaws… well. That's the least of my worries." He whispered the last part more to the mirror than to her. She smiled and kissed his back knowing that he was, after all, a human.


	12. A Mother's Love

Here's another chapter... I know it's a little short but I like it and I hope you do too. REVIEW!

* * *

A Mother's Love

The next morning found Serena in her beloved's arms listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. Through the bandages wrapped around him she could feel the heat radiating from his body, keeping her warm underneath the mound of blankets atop of them. She'd been unable to sleep, and now with a hollowness to her eyes she stared at Darien's perfect face, his features softened by his current state of sleep. How horrific he could be when he wasn't the everyday Darien she knew; last night had shaken her to the core yet, drew her closer to him. He was human, he wasn't the perfect God everyone thought him, he had flaws. At the same time however, she wasn't sure what would have happened had he not come out of his trance. He'd said he wouldn't hurt her but, how could he know that? How could she guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her? "Morning." She jumped when she heard the groggy voice erupt from his voice as he turned to her, the blue orbs that were his eyes fixed on hers, full of uncertainty and apology. "You didn't sleep." She nodded in agreement as he traced her bottom lip with his index finger. "Is it because of me?"

Serena lay next to him silently, unsure of how to answer him. He sighed and propped himself up on one elbow looking into her eyes willing her to answer. "Sort of, I was thinking about a few things." She looked away in an attempt to avoid his piercing eyes only to have him turn her face back so he could delve into her mind. "I mean… Dare, that was a little scary last night and who's to say nothing bad would have happened? Plus… I want to go back to school, I feel like I'm dejected from the world here in this house."

"You are." Darien nodded and pet her hair gently. An overwhelming sense of guilt began to fill him as it had the night before. He'd taken her father from her, let her suffer through Alan then his father and brother, only to be pulled away from her boyfriend… now she was here, where he wanted her and yet, he'd almost lost her last night. He knew what would have happened if she had failed to pull him from his state of mind, and he didn't want to think about it. "Tell you what… Come with me to the university and register as a double student. You can complete high school and get college credit. You'll have outside interactions and friends, work to keep you busy… what do you think of that?"

"Really? I can do that?" Serena exclaimed happily and looked at him anxiously. She really wanted to go back to school, for more than one reason, for one she wanted to finish school, for two she knew Darien would want her to be educated. Plus, why would she object to going to Shieldston University? It was one of the most prestigious schools in the world and she could get in for nothing.

"Of course you can! We'll get you enrolled on Monday how about that?" She nodded enthusiastically. "As for me… well… I'll acknowledge that I could use some anti-psychotics. What happened last night… you should have never witnessed such a thing. I've been reluctant to take any sort of medication for my… issues but I think I need to, now that I have you. What do you think about that?" He waited for a response as she looked at him blinking as she tried to register what he'd just said.

"No! I don't want you to take medications… I love you the way you are not the way you could be on meds. Darien… what happened last night, I know that you're not perfect but, you're perfect for me and I don't mind you being a little quirky." She smiled and placed a protective hand on his face wanting to calm him.

"I lied when I said I wouldn't have hurt you… I would have. Dear God I would have." He pulled her closer to him burying his face in the nape of her neck savoring the way she smelled, the way she felt. "I don't want to do that again Serena… ever. I don't want to hurt you any more than you've already been hurt. I want to be the person that makes you feel better, the person who you turn to when you need to feel safe. I don't want to be just another person in your life that you can't trust."

"I can trust you and I know that… can we just stop talking about this now and move onto the other lie you spat at me yesterday?" Serena smiled knowing that the current subject was pretty much settled despite them coming to a definitive decision on the matter.

"What lie is that?" Darien picked up his head suddenly looking into her eyes with shock. He couldn't remember lying to her except for that one moment. "Serena?" He asked as she pushed him away from her and stood from the bed her silky white negligee drawing his eyes to her figure. Suddenly he realized what she meant, knowing this he grinned, she really was insatiable. "I'm sorry, at the time I didn't mean it as a lie, but a promise…"

"Well you did lie. I'm walking aren't I?" She smiled and spun around so the white fabric lifted in the air revealing her white lace panties. "What a shame because now I can use my legs to run away from you." A challenging look made him shiver ever so slightly. She wanted to play a game of cat and mouse knowing full well that he would catch her. "So, since you lied to me I'm going to make you work for it." She smiled as he ran his hand through his hair with an amused look on his face.

"What are the rules to this little game of yours Serena?" He smiled and leaned forward.

"The rules? Who says they're any rules Dare? I run, and occasionally hide, you catch me. Nothing to it right?" She winked and walked over to him. "The only thing that needs a rule is that I want a head start."

"You realize that you're not being a very good girl by running right?" He cooed playfully expecting her to deny that fact. Serena wasn't much for any sort of role playing or dirty talk. Mostly because she'd heard enough of it from people she didn't want to be with.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to punish me." With that she turned and walked out of the room slightly swinging her hips with each step. Darien lay on the bed with a surprised look on his face. Could this woman be any more amazing? She wanted him to chase her, to catch her, then make her pay for being a little runaway. He waited for a few moments before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room where there was no sign of the blonde angel. He kept searching for her, looking everywhere he could think of when a sudden thought occurred to him, perhaps she was on the terrace. With that he walked out there enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze blowing through his hair then a small noise caught his attention. He spun seeing Serena run into the living room laughing, her hair and the silky white fabric flowing behind her. "Okay, you found me now what are you going to do Darien?"

"Catch you." He smiled and rushed after her until they were both flanking the couch her towards the kitchen and him on the far wall. "I will catch you, you know that?"

"I know, I don't want to get away from you right now." She giggled then squeaked as he bounded onto the couch cushions towards her. The result was what he wanted, her rushing into the kitchen where she was cornered. There was only one way in and out and he was now blocking that doorway. "Hey! Damn you!"

"What?" He asked with a grin and stood in the arch of the only exit. "Trapped?" She stood in the kitchen not moving, knowing that he'd bound towards her if she did. "I'm not moving away from the door."

"I'm not moving period." He laughed which made her relax a bit. Only then did she realize that he wanted her to drop her guard because no sooner did she loosen her posture than he'd rushed to her and shoved her against the refrigerator. The cold steel against her back made her cry out with surprise. "I win." His blue eyes sparkled making her laugh.

"Yeah, sure you have." She rolled her eyes in protest only to have him growl playfully in the back of his throat and move one of his hands to her panties then pressed his fingers to her making her moan lightly. Not wanting to allow her space to escape he reached for the cutting block and grabbed a knife, placing the steel against her outer thigh and slid it under the lacy fabric slicing them off. "You… did that far too well."

"So what?" He asked and placed the knife on the counter away from her. Then undressed himself and lifted her up moving his hands over her hips and pressing her harder against the fridge. "You're going to get it you know that?"

"Uh huh, right. The fridge really Darien?" She smirked as a glint appeared in his eyes, one that spoke volumes more than he ever would. She was intriguing and exciting him more than she thought she had been.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Darien smiled and swung her into the table so she was bent over the table. The impact made her gasp, that was just before Darien held her arms to the table and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You asked for it." He then thrust into her making her cry out so loud it was practically a scream. "Just tell me when you can't take anymore." He thrust into her again and again, each time a renewed scream escaped her, in fact, after a while he was afraid that maybe he was hurting her. "Are you okay?" He paused.

"Did I say stop?" She snapped and looked over her shoulder at him, her face was rosy and glistening with sweat exciting him all the more. "Where did you learn to be so… rough? This is so different than normal." She gasp and moaned as he ever so slowly moved in her and put his hands under her moving them down to her lower regions and pressing his fingers into her rubbing her swollen clit.

"It's instinct. That and I am a medical doctor as well, I know all the workings of the human body. Why are you surprised?"

* * *

Raelean stood at the top of the stairs glaring at her eldest son's bedroom doors. She hated the little blonde that had captivated him in such a complete way. She listened to the muffled screams coming from the rooms, just barely audible but she could hear them, and she wished that they were screams of terror and pain but she knew better. "They'll be at it for a while." Carson said stepping beside her and shaking his head. "He's really taken with her. I know that she isn't all you want in a daughter-in-law but she is…"

"Shut up Carson. You're just defending her because she was a good fuck." Raelean growled and turned her eyes to him. "You really think I'm going to let him pick her? I'm not. A few weeks ago, a young lady came to me. She knew who I was and she wanted my approval to date him. I prefer her. She is one of his students but she's wiser and more mature than this twit is…" Carson just stared at his ex-wife in shock. Was she actually talking about undermining their son? Their psychotic homicidal son?

"Raelean… I don't think you're being very rational about this… I mean… you're talking about Darien for heaven's sake." Carson shuddered when he pictured the showdown between the two fiery tempered people.

"I brought him into this world and I can take him out if need be. Trust me. My little boy may be feared by most people but I will put him in his place… if I had my way he would have slit her throat last night." She smiled as Carson paled when he realized she'd actually played her son, she'd figured out how to manipulate him.

"You're… using his temper against him? Raelean you're… brilliant!" He clapped excitedly then rubbed his hands together. "Why do you think he'd hurt her?"

"When he's pissed he takes it out on whatever bothers him. That's why he hides himself in his room. She was in there my dear. He should have strangled her or something but… somehow… it didn't work. That little bitch can't mean that much can she?" Raelean tapped her foot and turned on her heels. "I'll take care of it myself if I have to. It's not that hard to break in there." She laughed and descended the stairs leaving Carson nervously standing near the doors.

"I actually like her dad. I think Dare should marry her. Why don't you agree?" Seiya asked tilting his head to the side and approaching his father. "I mean… what did she ever do to mom to deserve such nasty treatment?"

"Don't worry, I love that your brother chose her. She's a fair and loving girl. Your mother hates that. I learned long ago that crossing that woman was a bad idea. Where do you think Darien got all of his little… nuances from?" Carson looked at his son cautiously and sighed. "There will be a showdown and I don't know who's going to win… I do know that Serena's going to wind up in the middle and we're going to have to take one side or the other. The question is… who are we going to choose?"


	13. Be Mine

I know, I know another short one but I've been suffering from writers block on this one and working on "All for the Love of War" with Usako so yeah. Check it out if you haven't allready. Nonetheless REVIEW okay? Thank you!

* * *

13

Be Mine

Darien glared at the phone that was now ringing and contemplated picking it up. Nothing could be so important that he had to get it right? With a reluctant hesitation he grabbed the receiver off of the cradle and grunted into it signaling his presence. "Dare? I have something important to tell you and I want you to listen to me for once okay?" Seiya whispered on the other end of the phone. "Mom really hates her and is planning to kill her. That's why she pissed you off so bad last night… she wanted you to kill Serena yourself. Anyways, she's planning something and I think you need to either take care of your mom or you need to watch your back." Seiya's words pulled Darien from his self righteous delusion, making him realize that there was a serious issue at hand. His mother would try and hurt Serena, that much he knew.

"She won't touch her." Darien growled in a low voice so he wouldn't wake the exhausted woman in his arms. _Calm down Darien… Serena's safe in here, no one can touch her as long as she stays within these doors._ His attempt to reason with himself proved frivolous and he then realized that she wasn't safe in any place his mother knew about.

"She will Dare, you know that. She even said she has a girl all picked out for you. I really think she's being serious. I want to help in any way Dare… I'm rather fond of Serena." Seiya smiled into the phone hoping that Darien would feel better. "I'm choosing your side."

"My side? Who else would you side with? Our mother? I seriously doubt that Seiya. As for Serena… well, like I said she won't touch her because I will fucking kill the bitch." Darien growled making Serena stir a little. "I've got to get off the phone though Seiya… thank you for the information." He hung up the phone and settled into the bed once again cradling Serena protectively.

"Trying to smother me?" She smiled sleepily and wrapped her arm tightly around his bare waist enjoying the sensation of his arms around her. "When am I gonna do this party?" He smiled at her groggy words, her thoughts obviously disjointed. "I'm thinking this weekend… and I'm going to make that bastard so jealous." Her last few fading words sparked Darien's interest. Who was she talking about? Alan? It was all too easy to make Alan jealous.

"Who Serena? Who are you going to make jealous?" He asked and held her even more tightly hoping that she was in a mood to tell him, or at least a malleable state of mind to let him ask. "Serena? Who?"

"That jackass who thought he was so right for me. Then Molly… she never believed me when I begged for help. She waited until it was too late." She opened her eyes and looked at him her mind clear. "I want to show them all that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I will help you as much as I can Serena. Trust me we will make everyone so jealous." He loved her with all of his heart and if she so wished everyone at the party would be jealous of her. Especially his mother, and the little trinket he had bought shopping would certainly help that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Raye! Do you think it's ready?" Serena nervously looked around the ballroom and then at the raven haired beauty that was Darien's sister. "I don't know… I want this to be perfect! It's my first party and I know Darien expects everything to be perfect and… oh!" Serena then fluttered over to the buffet table and rearranged the large platters of ordeurves for the fifth time that evening. The guests would be arriving soon and Serena looked like a goddess in her expensive ballroom gown that was a deep pink at the bottom but faded to white at the top. Her usual buns and pigtails traded for an elegant curling updo with a long cascade of golden hair that reached just below her bottom. She was stunningly beautiful and the way that she had so expertly put together the large event made everyone in the house proud to be working for her.

"It's amazing Serena now stop worrying." Darien smiled as he entered the room and quickly strode to her taking her hands in his to stop her nervous fidgeting. "You're amazing… and… I think I know what you should do for a career. You should be a designer, stager, and party planner." He winked and looked over to Raye and then his mother who had just entered the ballroom. "Behave yourself mother."

"Of course my darling son." She nodded and glared at Serena briefly. "Oh… I hope you don't mind… I invited someone." A coy smile crept onto her face as Darien narrowed his eyes. "Just a young lady I enjoy spending time with… no one really… I didn't think it would matter the party being hosted in my sons home with his money."

"This is Serena's party mother, not yours it was rude of you not to include her in your invitation." Darien snorted and released Serena's hands in favor of turning to glare at his mother full bore. Raelean only nodded and looked at the ground faking regret. Darien frowned then looked at his love placing an arm around her shoulders. "The party is about to start darling… we had better go and greet anyone who shows up." Darien then lead her out into the front hall to the door. Upon opening it they saw a small crowd gathering, among them was Molly, Melvin, Molly's mother, Ilene, Anne, and Alan. She smiled as she looked around and noticed that the majority of her class was there and even Andrew and Rita. The people began to ascend the stairs, Serena introducing each person to Darien who absorbed all of the names looking for the people Serena had talked about in her sleepy haze.

"This is my mother, her husband Alan who you know, and then my little sister Anne." Serena almost sneered and nodded at the small group. Ilene practically fainted as Darien took her hand and placed a quick peck on the back of it.

"Welcome to our home, go on in and enjoy the party." Darien smiled making Alan turn red with anger. Serena hid her surprise as Darien uttered the words "Our home." She considered this his home, not hers, far from hers in fact. Ilene and Anne gawked at the grand foyer decorated in spring flowers, the two's eyes widening at every little nuance in the architecture, something Serena identified with.

As the guests continued to pour in Serena couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by it all and as the last guest approached them she heard a slight grunt come from Darien. "Doctor Shields! How wonderful it is to see you outside of your classroom and office for once!" Serena looked at the rather verbose woman standing in front of her. She was tall, no doubt one of the many advantages of her five inch stiletto heels. She was a redhead with long and waving tresses, her dress was a dark purple strapless that hardly covered her breasts.

"What are you doing here Beryl?" Darien asked in his classroom tone being sure he was as cold as possible. She smiled and looked into the hall prompting Raelean to walk over gracefully with her arms out to receive a hug. The small action infuriated Darien but he remained calm and collected.

"Your mother invited me… You must be Serena… hmm…" Her eyes scanned the petite blonde with distain. "Hmm… I'm very disappointed. She's really quite young Darien. Picking them right off the tree to ripen them yourself?" She laughed making Raelean howl.

"Please! Come in and enjoy the party." Raelean asked the red head and turned towards the ballroom making Serena feel low and depressed. Beryl smiled and waltzed through the entry hall to the ballroom prompting Darien to wrap his arms around his beloved.

"Ignore her dumpling. She is nothing but a tramp." Serena smiled weakly and let Darien lead her into the ballroom where the guests were dancing and talking about various things.

The party continued, everyone enjoying the music and foods, well, almost everyone. Andrew looked around with dismay, knowing his professor's intentions for this evening, Diamond hated seeing Serena so happy with this man, this very older man. Ilene, Alan, and Ann, especially Ann, felt like idiots for treating Serena in such a terrible manner. Most of all Raelean was furious that Darien had completely ignored Beryl. He had managed to occupy every moment of his time with Serena and much to Raelean's dismay Serena's friends.

Towards the end of the party Darien walked calmly over to the stage and took the microphone that the band's singer was using thus silencing the music and drawing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this wonderful party. Let's give a round of applause for Serena while she takes her time in walking up here." The large crowd erupted in applause and whoops as Serena walked onto the stage. He smiled and took her hand lovingly then turned back to the crowd. "Just so everyone knows, this is the first party I've had in this house and I must say it has been well worth it… not to mention hopefully the first of many." He then turned to her and went down on one knee making her eyes widen and Raelean ball her fists. "I know it was wrong of me but I wanted you to put this party together so I could share how much I love you with an audience… you deserve much more than they gave you… so… I want to ask… will you marry me?" He produced a ring box with a large and sparkling diamond in a platinum band. She blushed and nodded letting him place the ring on her finger then jump up and hug her tightly. The crowd clapped once more before Darien returned to the microphone. "Thank you all very much. For those of you who treated her badly, just know that she will never want for any ever again and you're all screwed if she doesn't like you." With that he smiled and gently pulled her off the stage leaving everyone shocked by his words.

"Darien! How could you say that?" Serena said in dismay embarrassed by his forward remarks. "I wanted to make them jealous not threaten them." He only smiled and shrugged pulling her into a dancing hold.

"I don't feel like arguing right now dumpling, let's dance."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena woke one early morning before her alarm went off, before Darien was awake, and before the sun had fully risen. The sudden feeling of nausea overcame her causing her to run into the bathroom and vomit. She breathed hard, wiping her mouth as she flushed the toilet and stared into the mirror noticing her paled complexion. This was the fifth morning she'd done this and it was beginning to concern her. She had yet to tell Darien but she wasn't sure she really wanted to tell him he may not want her going to school and she loved her classes at the university. "What are you doing up so early dumpling?" Darien said softly putting his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "Didn't you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine… I'm just not feeling well that's all." She sighed and looked into the mirror seeing his pensive face. He put his hand on her forehead while reaching for the thermometer in the top drawer.

"Here, let's take some of your vitals and see if you are coming down with something." She smiled as his medical doctor tone overtook him and he sat her on the counter listening to her breathing, taking her heart rate, and temperature. "You're okay here… let's weigh you." He lifted her off the counter taking her to the scale, setting her down. She frowned she had weighed herself before the party four weeks ago and had weighed 5 pounds lighter, the weight gain saddened her because it had been years since she had gained any weight. "Okay… any change since you last weighed yourself?"

"Five pounds… ugh!" She stomped off the scale angry with herself. "How can I have gained five pounds in four weeks? I never gain weight!" Darien chuckled lightly then grew serious and thoughtful. "Ugh, you're supposed to lose weight when you're sick not gain it! I mean, really! I hate this! I hate throwing up and I hate your mother!" Darien's eyes widened a bit her sudden mood swing and comment about throwing up catching his attention.

"You've been vomiting? How long has this gone on?" Darien couldn't help but feel a bit excited. If she had been vomiting every morning for a while, showing mood swings, and gaining weight she could be pregnant. The possibility made him smile like a child at Christmas.

"I don't know… five days I guess… why? What's wrong with me?" Her eyes filled with tears, yet another mood swing. Why hadn't he noticed this before now? Her hormones had clearly been acting differently and he hadn't felt as intense of an urge to take her to bed lately signaling a change in pheromones.

"Serena… let me do something and I apologize ahead of time for any discomfort or pain." He smiled and placed his hand on her breast squeezing slightly making her wince and cry out. "I think… you're pregnant dumpling." He smiled widely making her face drop. She stood leaning against the counter, shock in her eyes.

"I'm… what? But… I… we… I haven't even graduated yet!" She shouted in panic. "I have to finish school! What kind of mother would I be? I mean, you're overly educated and I don't even finish high school… oh my father would kill me if he were alive." She looked at Darien with worry in her eyes. "Can we take care of this?"

"Serena, is it so bad to have a child? It isn't like we don't have the space or the finances. Plus, we love one another and… I… I would actually love being a father." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "My mother will be pissed."

"Dare… I'm too young for this… I… you know?" She said silently as her worry was suddenly mixed with excitement. He wanted a child with her, wanted to marry her and start a family. It was all so fairytale.

"No you're not, you're going to be a wonderful mother… I love you Serena and you've made me so happy since you arrived… you have no idea how you've changed me." They sighed together looking into the mirror. "We'll be just fine."


	14. A Painful Truth

Hey all! Welcome back. Now... this chapter and the next might tick a few of you off but trust me. It's worth it. hehe.

Oh, and just for your information. For those of you who read Twisted Webs I have some great news! I'm going to be rewriting it and posting it on here. It will be far more descriptive and I'm going to add a few things I left out of the story in the first place. I think you'll all love it. :D So keep your eyes peeled for that. Anyway, in the mean time. REVIEW this and send me a PM if you support me posting TW again.

* * *

14

A Painful Truth

Raelean stood in the doorway of the soon to be nursery and smiled warmly, her plan flawless in her mind. "Serena… do you mind if I… come in?" Serena turned to the woman unsure of what her answer should be. Darien had specifically told her not to talk to Raelean but at the same time, nothing she would say could hurt the strong blonde so she shrugged.

"Sure, you can help me decide what to paint this room." Serena had a few color swatches in her hand and was holding it up. "We don't know what we're having yet… too early to tell but… I can still paint this room a gender neutral color right?" She recited a line from the baby magazine she had picked up.

"Absolutely… Serena… I have to commend you on something. You are far more brave that I ever would have thought you to be." Raelean smiled and pointed to a light green paint chip. "I like this, mix it with white or a darker green in a few stripes and you'll be perfect my dear!" Serena only stared at her in confusion. After a few silent moments Raelean looked at her and tilted her head. "What?"

"What do you mean by that? That I'm more brave than you thought?" She asked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. She had wondered if she were brave enough to have Darien's child, to have any child was a task but to have HIS child… that would be a wonder.

"Oh, marrying my son and having his baby… you know… with who he is and what he's done." Raelean took the color book from Serena and flipped through the pages. "Yellow would be too girly I think… better stick with green or perhaps orange."

"Raelean, I know that Darien's all impressive and well respected but I can handle that." She watched as the raven haired woman shook her head in frustration and almost humming her "hum mmmm." Serena raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip now growing impatient, damn her mood swings. "Then what DO you mean EXACTLY?"

"You know… don't you?" Raelean smiled as Serena looked at her in confusion still. "You mean you don't know? Oh! You see this is why I'm so against you two being together Serena. You don't even know him! Oh… I tried to insult you, to make you run from him but you refuse to see it." She shook her head as if in defeat hiding the grin on her face.

"See what? What do you mean?" Serena now stood in fear of what Raelean was talking about. Despite the fact that Darien hated her she knew him. She was his mother after-all and… what if… what if he had something to hide from her? Something important?

"You really don't know? You don't know what type of man you sleep next to at night? The type of man who's child you're carrying? Oh honey… how could you not know that he was the one? The one you killed your father." Raelean watched Serena's face drain of its color. She dropped what was in her hands and gasp placing her hands over her mouth and shaking her head in denial. "Come here darling." Raelean wrapped her cold arms around the now teary eyed girl and soothed her relishing the sound of her light sobs of denial. "You see now? Serena… I want you to be happy… it's not too late… leave him. Sweetie, leave him, give him back the ring and leave. I'll give you all the money in the world so you can be free of him. So you can destroy the evidence of his betrayal and lies. Serena… look at me." Serena looked into the woman's eyes and teared even more. "You're better than him. Leave now, find some nice boy your own age, one who isn't broken and evil."

"But… I… I love him…" She sobbed. "How could he do that?" Raelean held her close so she couldn't see the genuine smile as she spoke.

"He did it because he loves no one. All of the sweet nothings in the world couldn't remove him from his sociopathic and homicidal nature… just don't be drug down with him. You know I'm telling you the truth. You've seen it in him." Serena remembered the look in his eye the night he had come after her. She remembered the expert way he had so easily sliced the kitchen knife through her panties so he could forcefully have his way with her in the kitchen and though she had consented… she wasn't sure if that meant he wouldn't have done it anyway. From the way he had forbid anyone look at her to the way he took her in his bed she could see the serious issues he had. The issues she had ignored until now.

"I… I need to confront him first… I have to see it in his eyes… to know the truth. If he did… if he was the one to do that to my daddy… I… I can't marry him. I can't have this baby." She said looking at her stomach. "I… I'm not that brave or selfish." She looked at Raelean with a thankful smile then turned. "He'll come after me won't he?"

"Yes, if you don't run far and fast… well, he'll hunt you anyway but you have a chance to hide. Remember Serena… if he can't have you… he won't let anyone else either." Her words almost seemed threatening but Serena was too trusting, too innocent to believe that it was that. She saw it as a warning.

With determination and fear in her eyes she marched down to Darien's office throwing the doors open making him look up from his papers. He wasn't surprised, or in the least bit frazzled by her angry outburst and it made her even more suspicious. What type of man EXPECTED something like that. "Something on your mind dumpling?"

"Don't call me that." She said weakly not sure if she could say the things she needed to say. "Darien… did you… did you kill my daddy?" She looked him in the eyes and saw the twinkle of shock in them but his face didn't betray him. He remained stoic and collected, carefully weighing his options and she knew it. "DARIEN! I want the truth!" She breathed heavily, her anger showing. I… did you… did you kill him?"

"Yes." Serena felt the walls come crumbling down around her as the word sunk in. How matter of factly he had said it. How… emotionless. No regret, no sadness, nothing. "Don't look at me like that Serena." She regained her composure and bit her lip unsure of what he would do.

"Why?" Was the only word she could muster and it was barely a whisper. He stood and paced to her making her step back so he wasn't so close. "Stay away from me." He stopped and stiffened his frame, pulling his shoulders back, towering over her.

"Why? Serena, he was dying! His wife had left him and taken his children from him. He was depressed. He needed to be put out of his misery… don't shy away from me dumpling… I have never hurt you nor will I…"

"So I am to believe that what you did to him was an act of compassion?" She screamed. "You took my daddy from me! Then my boyfriend… and… and worse! You… you… you tricked me! Was it worth it Darien? Hmmm? Was I a good enough puppet for you? A good enough mind fuck for you?" She let all of her anger and sadness go. He stood, only a bit away from her listening, his face never changing but she could see the anger in his eyes, the blind rage that was threatening to overtake him. She didn't want to run, she wanted him to hurt her, wanted him to do to her what he did to her father. She wanted him to kill her and his child within her. She hated him for this, for her family.

"It was an act of compassion and you… you turned out to be the best thing ever to happen to me. I hadn't planned it that way Serena… I wanted to break you. To tear you down so you couldn't function anymore but you didn't. You… you held onto your heart, and your emotions. You didn't hide and you made me love you. I love you Serena. I don't deserve you but I love you… and… I know that you love me." She stepped away from him and shook her head in defiance. "Don't." His voice almost broke. "Don't… do this. You're emotional… you don't understand what you're doing." He said more to himself than her as he began to approach her.

"Get away!" She screamed and turned to run from him only to bump into a fierce looking Lita. Lita protectively put Serena behind her and pointed at Darien, though it didn't stop him Serena felt better.

"Stay away from her. She asked nicely." Lita said a little shakily as his eyes flared.

"She's MY fiancé! She's mine and she's carrying MY child. Get out of my way Lita." He warned her and pivoted to return to his desk where he reached into his top desk drawer to retrieve his K-bar. "I mean it Lita… I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Serena watched as he pulled the shiny knife from the desk drawer and firmly held the blade in his hand extending the handle towards them. She knew that was the weapon he'd used on her father and it terrified her, even the fact that she was looking at it chilled her to the bone. "Darien…" Tears were now streaming down Serena's face as he walked to them ever so slowly. "Darien… p…please." Lita placed her arm around Serena's waist and pulled her close to protect her from the angry man in front of them. He froze and placed the knife on the floor kicking it to them lightly. She looked at it briefly before turning her eyes back to him. "What?"

"Take it, get rid of it, I don't care. I don't want it, I'm done with that part of my life. I only want you, us… I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't truly love you." He said almost weakly making Serena pull away from Lita and step forward. "I know that what I did upsets you but just know that I didn't hurt him. He was dead before that knife ever touched him. I promise you that."

She stepped forward and looked up into his sorrowful eyes, eyes that seemed to expect rejection. "Darien… I'm leaving you, and I don't want you to come after me. I can't live a lie, I can't sleep next to someone who I know… has… has killed people. I cannot marry you because you have no conscious." With those words he closed his eyes and dropped slowly to his knees on the ground in front of her, wilted and broken. "If you can kill someone, without remorse and actually think that it was a merciful thing to do then… there's no way you can love me. No possible way you can love a child…"

"Serena… stop. If you're leaving then leave. I… I can't listen to what you plan to do because it's killing me. I gave you my heart and if you walk out that door you will take it with you. I will come after you… I won't give you up without a fight." He said weakly. "But… I won't stop you from walking out that door." She stepped back as she noticed a tear slipping down his face, a single, solitary tear that spoke of regret.

"Thank you for that." She said flatly and pulled the glittering ring from her finger dropping it before him. "Good bye Doctor Shields." Her tone was colder than she had expected but she didn't pause to see its affect, she couldn't because her resolve was almost gone. Despite the fact that he had killed her father and many others she still loved him and believed that he did it out of compassion. Damn her she believed it. With an air of confidence she turned and marched out of the room quickly breaking into a run so she could retrieve the money from Raelean and leave. She would take nothing with her because she didn't want to remember him. To remember would bring her back. On her way up she passed Seiya, his face saddened and horrified at the same time.

Raelean was waiting, in the same place Serena had left her only now she held a large stack of money in her hand. "Here, good luck my dear. I hope you all the best." She then thrust the stack towards the blonde and smiled. Serena didn't think twice. She grabbed the money, turned, and rushed out back to the stairs but stopped in front of Seiya.

"Bye Seiya. Despite the way we became acquainted you're a good guy. You've never hurt me and I'm thankful to you for that." She lightly placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't let him bully you around."

"I won't but… where will you go Serena? How will you live?" Genuine concern shown in his eyes and for the first time she realized that he looked at her with love. "If, you need anything. Call me and I'll be there… fuck Darien. I'll come for you and make sure you're taken care of." He then pulled her into a hug glancing down at where he knew Darien was watching. It wasn't over and he knew it, Darien wouldn't let her go so easily; he would only let her believe that he did.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked down the stairs and out of the large house unsure of what she should do and who she could trust.

* * *

It was late by the time she arrived at Molly's house and even though they were expecting her she felt nervous about asking them such a large favor. Living with them would place a large burden on them, especially when she went through with the abortion. Molly's mother would especially find that hard seeing as how she was against abortions. Her hand rose to knock on the door but before she could make contact it opened to an excited Molly and a complacent mother. "Sarenah! I'm so glad you're here!" She threw her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so glad that your accent has dissipated." Serena laughed to take away some of the tension she already felt. It seemed to work as the two women allowed her in and sat her on the couch. This was what Serena had been dreading, the explanation as to why she was here and not safe and sound with Darien. It was something that she had mulled around in her mind and had come to the conclusion that she couldn't tell the truth. She still loved him and to tell the truth would mean that she was going to condemn him to a life in prison.

"Soooo… what's wrong?" Molly drawled and looked into her friends eyes expectantly. Molly and her mother had immediately started to gossip about the possibilities but had not settled on any of the possibilities.

"I just… it's too overwhelming. I can't take it anymore that's all. After the party it began to hit me. You know all of the responsibility, all of the things that would be expected of me as his wife… I just… I couldn't do it and I needed to leave." She lied the best she could making the two women's eyes widen.

"Wow… I'm sorry Sarenah… was he sad?" She nodded making the two women awe. It was clear that they were disappointed in her, that they thought her wrong in this instance but she didn't care. They could think what they wanted because they didn't know the truth and never would.


	15. Should I Stay or Should I go?

* * *

Okay, another chapter. I hope you like it and I know... I know, it's a little... warped but y'all know me. lol. I can't help it. ;) REVIEW if you like it!

* * *

Should I Stay or Should I go?

Serena smiled as she crossed the stage and received her diploma. She wasn't sure if she could but her schooling at Shields University had catapulted her forward and allowed her to graduate with Molly the way it was supposed to be. With her diploma in hand she went to her seat and waited until they exited and rushed to Molly and her mother. They hugged her tightly and smiled. "How does it feel girls?" Molly's mother asked sweetly eyeing Serena.

"Great!" They both laughed and began to walk towards the parking lot of the school. Both girls had decided not to go to the senior party and instead, were going home to watch their favorite movies. As they approached the parking lot Serena paled.

"What is it?" Molly asked noticing Serena's change in color. Molly scanned the parking lot and fixed on what her friend had noticed. A very nice, very expensive black sports car was parked near the front doors of the school. "Is that… him?"

Serena looked at the car carefully then noticed the tall figure approaching them and calmed a bit. Molly looked from her to the approaching man in confusion. He wasn't Darien yet there was something about him that reminded her of Darien. "Hello Serena." He smiled and held out a bouquet of red roses. "Had to come and congratulate you." Serena took the roses and smelt them, they were fragrant and obviously expensive.

"Thank you Seiya but you really didn't need to do this." She blushed then noticed Molly and her mother's expressions. "Oh, Molly, Cathy, this is Seiya, Darien's younger brother." He shook both of their hands then turned back to the woman he came to see. "What?"

"How are you? You doing okay it's been a few weeks." He smiled kindly, his eyes sparkling. She looked at her flowers unsure of how to answer. Seiya didn't come all the way there to just congratulate her and give her flowers, he had another reason and something told her that she was about to find out what it was.

"I'm fine… you?" She asked meekly and watched him shift his weight to his other foot.

"Lonely. I haven't had anyone to talk to. After you left Darien blew up at mom… she… left…" He said cautiously making Serena's eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure she's never going to step foot in the house again." Her heart sank. She knew what Seiya was trying to say. Darien had found out that his mother was the one to tell her the news of her father and they had fought. She imagined the dark haired woman lying on the floor in his office with a pool of blood around her and Darien standing over her lifeless body holding his knife. Then again, he might not have done that simply because he couldn't clean it up. That would be too messy for Darien, he would be far more careful. "Anyway. Raye's still there but she's busied herself in getting to know the various maids. Her, Lita, Mina, and Amy have really become close friends." He then grew quiet and shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

"Except you left out one very important person." Serena rolled her eyes trying to hide her curiosity. She didn't want Seiya to go running back to Darien to tell him that she still wanted to know about him. She didn't want him to know that she wanted to go back, and she especially didn't want him to know that she'd been unable to go through with the abortion. She'd come close, each time making it to the waiting room but the moment the nurse had called her in she had left. She had been unable to kill the last piece of evidence, the last bit of her memory of him.

"Do you really want to know about him?" Seiya raised his eyebrow as she shrugged. "Okay… after he went off on mom he destroyed his office and the library then retreated to his rooms. I don't know what he did then but something tells me that he destroyed that too. I haven't seen him since that. I know he's been out though, he would never let his classes suffer but, I have yet to see him." Molly practically cried her disappointment.

"Good for him." Serena felt about ready to cry. There was nothing he valued more than his office and library, then… their rooms…no… HIS rooms. She knew it was her hormones but she wanted to demand that Seiya take her to him so she could apologize. She wanted to feel his strong and protective arms around her, but mostly she wanted to feel his kisses and his sensual touch… wait… what the hell? He was a killer! He wasn't the type of man she should be with… but then again, he'd never been anything but gentle with her.

"Hey… uhh… would you like to go to dinner with me? My treat?" Seiya smiled nervously, very nervously. She chuckled a bit, he was asking her on a date, right in front of Molly and her mother. "I mean, you know. So we can catch up?"

"Sure." She nodded and looked at Molly's mother. "I'll be okay. I'll call later to let you know what time I'll be home okay?" She watched the two nod then turn away. "There, they're gone. So, what happened to your mother? Honestly?" She asked as she allowed him to lead her to the car. "Oh, and how did you manage to get the car keys?"

He laughed heartily as he put her in the passenger seat then wrung his hands and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and sat for a moment unsure of how to answer. "Well, I just sort of took these… he has spares in a few places. As for mom… well. They fought, both of them seemed fairly evenly matched until mom opened her mouth and really pissed him off so he grabbed her and threw her down the stairs breaking her neck. She died instantly." He then grew silent.

"Okay, cut the crap Seiya. Why are you here?" He looked at her in shock, his blue eyes widening. "I mean seriously… you didn't come all the way here to ask me on a date so why are you here?"

"I came here… to ask you… if… if you'd run away with me." He said sincerely and looked into her eyes. She swallowed nervously and looked at her hands now clasp in her lap. "So… will you?"

"Seiya… he'd…" She closed her eyes picturing what Darien would do if he ever found them, and no doubted he would find them.

"I don't care. He won't find us. Forget about him and look at me. I don't care about him, I don't care that you love him, I don't even care that you're pregnant. I just want you to be safe." There was a strange glint in his eyes as she looked up. One that she couldn't pair with an emotion. "Run with me Serena. Come with me, we'll drive as far as we can then we'll find a hotel and charge this thing up and keep going as soon as the sun rises. It'll be fun. We'll go anywhere you want." He reached for her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "You don't deserve to be hiding with your friend, you should have a home, a family. How about it?"

"Okay… but… we need to go to Molly's and tell them." She smiled. "If I change my mind… you'll bring me back right?" He nodded his approval and turned the key making the car purr. "Good then. Let's go." He followed her directions to Molly's house and went in with her as she explained to them what she was doing. Molly practically screamed at her for running off with her ex's brother but Serena only looked at the ground.

"Look! You have no idea what was going on between the two of them so shut your stupid mouth! Serena was totally in the right when she walked out on him!" Seiya shouted at her making the red head jump back and blink at him. "She wouldn't tell you the truth because you're a loud mouth." He snapped and practically hauled Serena out the front door. "Some friend you have there." She smiled secretly and took his hand.

The two drove, well into the night until Seiya noticed the battery light came on in the car. Sighing he pulled up to the nearest hotel. It wasn't exactly the Hilton but it was a nice enough place and he knew Serena was tired. "I'll be right back okay. Stay here and I'll go check in." With that he exited the car and went into the office to receive a room key. Once he had it he quickly jogged back to the car and pulled up in front of their room. Serena got out and waited for Seiya to open the door. He soon did so and she walked in. It was a fairly small room but it was nice. It was decorated in peach and cream with white carpet and the two double beds were in beige. To the far end of the room was the vanity with double sinks. To the left of the sink was the bathroom. "I have to plug in the car… I'll be right back." He breathed and left the room leaving her to turn on the television and wait for him to return. "Okay, back." He said as he entered the room.

"Good. I was beginning to worry." She laughed as he sat down on the other bed and began to untie his shoes. "So… why choose me?" She asked curiously. Seiya was quite the charmer and it shocked her that he would choose to ask her to go with him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and removed his shoes and socks then swing his legs up on the bed so he could stretch out. "Oh God, that feels good." He sighed and tilted his head back appreciating the feeling of free feet. "I hate shoes sometimes." Serena scanned her eyes over him and began to feel her stomach flutter. It had been about a month since she was alone with a man and she could feel herself getting worked up. She felt a bit guilty but at the same time, he'd asked her to run away with him which meant that eventually he expected them to be intimate. She shuddered at the thought of rolling around with him, their naked bodies entwined together. "How could I not choose you?"

"I don't know…" She moved to the edge of her bet and touched her feet to the floor leaning forward. He must have sensed her change in tone because he turned his head to her his eyes full of alarm.

"Serena… what are you thinking right now?" His voice was full of fear as he spoke but she tossed it aside. "Serena…" He repeated as she stood and walked to him. She began to lean over him making him scoot away from her. "No."

"Why not?" She asked moving onto the bed and unzipping the graduation gown she was wearing over her clothes. "Hmm? Come on, I know you want it." The words even surprised her and the sound of her determined voice made his eyes widen with disbelief.

"Serena no. Look, I'm not going to have sex with you. It's too soon and you're just suffering from withdrawals." He then moved as far away from her as possible and wrapped himself in the blankets so tightly Serena couldn't get to him.

She pouted her lips and looked down her disappointment obvious. _Darien wouldn't have said no… he would had smiled and thrown me on the bed... no! Stop! You can't keep thinking about him no matter how… sexy, or insatiable he may be. Argh! Stop IT!_ She moved back to the other bed and cuddled into the blankets. "Please?"

"Will you just shut up? PLEASE?" Seiya pleaded making her smile. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was close to breaking, only one more pathetic plea and he'd be hers.

"Not until you give in." She tilted her head as he turned over in his bed and glared at her. "I promise." She bit her lip playfully as he sighed and rose from the bed looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes seemingly praying for something. "Is that a yes?"

"I suppose." He grumbled and moved over to her taking the blankets away and letting her jump up playfully to tug on his shirt. "I'm so dead." He mumbled making her pause.

"What?" He shook his head making her shrug as she stripped him down then pulled him into a kiss. Despite the fact that she felt his lips on hers it didn't feel right. There was no spark, no tingling sensations, then there was his touch… his hands roamed her hips but it didn't arouse her in any way. "Oh, come on Seiya like you mean it!" She growled making him moan in frustration then become slightly more persistent.

Seiya cursed himself knowing the consequences of his actions as he moved his hand under her shirt in order to lift it away from her. He didn't know how he would defend himself against Darien when he found out but he would worry about that when it happened. No sooner did he think that then he felt something pulling him away, well, more someone. A low grunt escaped his throat as he was roughly pushed up against the wall. "Shame on you Seiya. You know she's hormonal." He nodded in agreement.

"She wouldn't shut up Dare." Seiya breathlessly cried. "I couldn't sleep!" Serena stared with wide eyes as Darien held Seiya off the ground and against the wall with a single hand. His eyes were blazing with rage and try as she might to scream at him to leave she wanted him to stay. "Look, I did what you asked of me."

"Yes, that you did." Darien dropped him and shoved him towards his clothes roughly. "Now, pick up your clothes and go home before I rethink this." Seiya scrambled to get his clothes and rush out of the room. "Take the SUV, I want my car back." Seiya nodded and grabbed the SUV keys before running out. Darien coolly strolled over to the door and locked it then turned to the blonde woman staring at him. "You and I… need to talk." He said pointedly and leaned against the dresser the TV was on. "Firstly, I need you to at least attempt to not to look at me like a lioness hunting her prey. Secondly… what the fuck Serena?" The second point shocked her. It was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Would you be a little more specific than that Darien?" She crossed her arms protectively wondering if being alone with him was a good idea. "Nice by the way, sending Seiya to do your dirty work."

"It's not dirty work Serena. I'm looking after my interests and he was the only way to get you off guard. I cannot stand aside and let you leave me. I cannot let you kill our child. I love you and even if it means keeping you as a prisoner… I will. You know that I would never hurt you and I'm so sorry for what I've done but you know what? Anyone is capable of killing and I have a feeling that you would have killed me for what I did to your father… wouldn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at her making her look at her hands. "That's what I thought."

"Maybe so but I haven't killed anyone." The meaning of his words rang true to her ears. He wasn't just talking about her father he was also talking about the life inside of her. When she looked up at him she could see the unmistakable twinkle of love in them. It was moving and yet she couldn't let him win so easily. No, she WOULDN'T let him win so easily. "Say what you will but I'm not coming back to you."

"Serena…" He sighed and pinched the space between his eyes. "Don't make this so difficult please? There's one of two ways to do this… one, you come quietly, loathe in the house for all I care but at least come with me; or, two, I drug you, drag you out of here, then make you live in the house. You know I will." He challenged before she had a chance to say a word. "I understand you feel betrayed however I want you to know something, the person you fell in love with? That's the real me. I love you and that me… the real me… wouldn't harm anyone… you know that. You know me. Serena… my darling, my love, please. Come back home. I can't live another day without you with me. I'll slice my own throat right now if you won't come back to me. I need you."

"You wouldn't!" She gasp as he reached behind him and brought out the shiny hunting knife. "No! Don't!" She screamed and threw herself at him pulling the knife from his hands and throwing it at the floor. "You're going to live and you… you're… you're going to screw my brains out before I throw you out." He smiled and leaned into her a sadistic yet soft smile played on his lips.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not going to do a thing to you unless you come back home with me." Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. This would be a first! Since when did men say no to sex with women they were enthralled with? Especially Darien! "Yes, you heard me. No sex for you unless you agree… and I have a feeling… that you…" He began to speak softly and move his hands over her bottom pulling her just a bit closer to him making her breath catch. "are pretty bad right now, aren't you?" She pushed on his chest to try and distance herself from his intoxicating body and scent. The more she pushed against him though the more she could feel the wetness between her legs grow. "Or perhaps not." He shrugged and released her allowing her to stumble back a little.

"You asshole! How can you stand there and use my… condition against me?" She growled but at the same time she knew the answer. It was an amusing and effective way to obtain what he wanted. It was certainly no secret that women had been denying men sex over the years for small favors and this was really no different. "This is so not right."

"I know, but that's what makes me enjoy it all the more. Let's both face it. We love one another and even though you wantto leave me because of your conscious you won't because you can't go back and you know it. You love me too much and I won't let you." He smiled then knelt on the floor. "I still want to marry you… will you take me back?" She bit her lip. She wanted to say yes so badly but the memory of what he had done was simply to great… wasn't it? Even if it wasn't… the fact that he was kneeling in front of her playing the old game of supply and demand was both sickening and exciting.

That was when it occurred to her. He hadn't chosen her because she had endured all the trauma, he chose her because she was just as conflicted and crazy as he was. That was it! That was the secret that he could see. He honestly believed he was merciful, he honestly believed that what he had done was right, his logic was sound… and it was her twisted sense of reality that denied it. Looking back on it she realized how surreal it had all been, how horrific. Seeing her father like that, then being raped by Alan. Though she had struggled she had allowed it because perhaps, if she let him abuse her she could feel the spark sex was supposed to bring. It was no different with Carson or even Seiya. She let them use her, never once did she object until Lita had protested.

Then there was Darien. How easily he had molded her, changed her and made her his queen. Only a woman who was so… twisted… so broken… could love him. "So… how about it?" He smiled seeing the realization in her eyes.

"I guess… I can't really say no can I?" She smiled pushing aside all of the ethically wrong things he had done. She knew he would never hurt her or their child and him being as… dangerous as he was would certainly assure their safety. That and all of his knowledge would make sure that they would want for nothing. "So, put the ring back on my finger and throw me back onto that bed. Hell, for all I care punish me for leaving."

"That's my girl." He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I knew you'd see it my way, you just needed time to mull it over." With that he lifted her off her feet and lay her on the bed gently making her growl in frustration and protest. "Hey, you said punish you right? Well, I think the best punishment for you right now is to not give you what you want… I'm going to make you beg for it." With that she bit her lip and closed her eyes cursing herself for not being able to resist him.


	16. Blind

Hey all! Okay, here's this chapter. Hope you like it. **REVIEW!**

On my profile I put up a poll. Please go and take it, I want to know what you want as readers. I can't decide what to write next so I'm asking you to decide. I have my ideas all planned out so go and vote on what you want. They're very vague, I mean super vague but still. I want to know what you think.

* * *

16

Blind

Darien smiled warmly as he handed Andrew his degree and shook his hand. The two had reconciled their differences and had now become great friends, a shock to both Serena and Rita. "I have to say Dare… it's been one hell of a ride. You're one crazy bastard." Andrew managed to say through his teeth. Serena saw Darien's smile widen as he patted Andrew on the back and playfully pushed him towards the edge of the stage so the procession could continue.

Serena and Raye sat in the front row, watching all of the graduates filter past Darien and sit down behind them. Every few minutes he would glance at Serena and survey her to make sure she was feeling well because she was due any day now. Each time he did look her way she would smile and tilt her head to the side so as to assure him she was doing just fine. "What's he think you're going to pop or something?" Raye asked with a smirk.

"I don't know… I suppose he thinks that though he ought not to seeing as how he's a doctor." They both giggled drawing a few hushes from the people around them. "You should see him when I'm crawling into bed." The two girls laughed again then quieted. Raye knew what Serena had meant by the comment. Darien was most likely, the most paranoid father in the world. She could almost see him tucking Serena in safely, making her drink the proper fluids with the proper nutrients, then he would lay down next to her and place his hand on her belly just to make sure the baby was still moving about. "Yeah I…" She froze and grabbed Raye's arm placing her other hand on her stomach. "Oh… ow." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long breath.

"Serena?" Raye asked immediately and turned to her soon to be sister in law. "Serena? What is it?" Raye knew the answer almost instantly as Serena opened her eyes and looked back at the raven haired woman with urgency in her eyes. "Oh… what are we going to do?" She looked at Darien who had frozen in the middle of a handshake to look at the pair. Consequently this had drawn everyone's eyes as well. Seeing Raye turn her attention to him he looked at the person who held his hand and nodded as he stepped back then jumped off rushing to his fiancé.

"Sorry to disappoint however I have a baby on the way and we all know that certainly is not going to wait for this ceremony to end." He laughed lightly taking Serena into his arms and lifting her as she bit her lip to prevent her painful screams from escaping. "Shh, I've got you. You're going to be just fine." He cooed lightly in her ear and walked out of the building into the surprisingly bright sunlight. "Raye, go get the car." He nodded and fumbled for his keys then tossed them to his sister.

Soon they were barreling towards the freeway with Serena in the backseat screaming from the pain of her contractions. "Is that normal Dare?" Raye asked holding her friend's hand tightly. Her face was written with concern and doubt.

"Some women find childbirth more painful than others." Darien replied calmly even though he was terrified. He knew better than to panic simply because Serena was screaming but his emotional connection to her was threatening to compromise his logic. "She's just fine." He smiled at Raye more for himself than for her. Raye nodded lightly and turned back to the screaming and panting woman beside her wondering. If child bearing was in fact as painful as Serena was making it out to be Raye was happy to know that she had vowed to never have children.

Despite the fact that she was in the most excruciating pain she had ever been in Serena couldn't help but be excited about the baby. She and Darien had decided not to know the baby's gender, that way it would be a surprise as it was always meant to be. They had chosen one name for each gender so regardless of it's sex they would be ready with a name. A little girl, Darien had decided, would be named Serena and nicknamed Rini for obvious reasons. Of course when Serena had suggested that the boy be named after Darien he had wrinkled his nose and refused to share his name. Obviously there was a double standard that Serena didn't dare broach the question of. In the end the boy name had come down to two choices, Damien and Darren; they were close enough names and he seemed to be fine with that.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Darien carried her in making all of the hospital personnel scramble to get Serena into a labor room, after all they couldn't let the owner wait in the hall for long. As a tall nurse rushed to them with a gurney Serena let out an unusually loud scream and jerked her entire body into an almost hunched position making it particularly difficult for Darien to hold her. "Serena! I'm going to drop you if you don't stop this." He found himself growling only to see a terrified gleam in her eyes.

"Doctor Shields… the gurney?" The nurse spoke softly but with urgency making it perfectly clear that she was concerned for both Serena and the child. He nodded, set her down and grabbed her hand tightly watching every move the nurse was making. "Let's get her into L7! Looks like we have an issue!" Darien sighed deeply knowing that despite his wishes this was not going to go smoothly. There was something wrong and for once, he was helpless to do anything. For all intensive purposes he couldn't take care of her himself because he had to stay beside her, and so he had to stand aside and watch as lesser minds did their best. He had to watch as these people took care of what he held dearest and it bothered him greatly. "When was the last ultrasound?"

"We haven't had one." He spoke calmly causing the nurse to sharply pick up her head and look at him accusingly. "Look at me like that again and I'll make sure that you will never even be allowed to mop the floors of a roach infested retirement home." He snapped angrily. The woman paled and diverted her attention back to Serena as a female doctor rushed to them.

"Hello Doctor Shileds, Serena." She nodded and lead the way to the labor room. "It's been a while since I saw the two of you, looks like it's showtime yes?" She laughed lightly trying to ignore the fact that Darien was her boss and quite frankly the most intelligent man she had ever met. "Okay, let's… start with an ultrasound to see what's going on shall we? Katie, strip her down, cut her clothes off if you must." She commanded as a few extra nurses came into the room and began to help the first nurse. Darien scanned the room for Raye hoping that she had stayed in the hallway, which apparently, she had.

As soon as Serena was unclothed Katie managed to get a hospital robe onto her and cover her with a blanket as the doctor examined Serena visually first. "She's dilated… let's take a look." She pulled the ultrasound machine to the bed and quickly prepped Serena before placing the device on her large stomach. "Okay…" She breathed and looked at the screen hoping to find the issue. She wanted it to be a simple breech, or even a twisted umbilical cord but as the child became visible she paled.

"What?" Darien snapped seeing her face drop. Not being able to see the screen (which he knew was intentional) was bothering him more than he thought it would. "Doctor Campbell, what are you looking at?" The woman slowly looked at him and swallowed hard a fearful glint appearing in her eyes.

"Doctor Shields, we have to do a cesarean section, you know the procedure." Doctor Campbell quickly took the ultra sound away from her patient and breathed deeply. "Let's move her to an OR stat!" She shouted mobilizing the people around her.

"Tell me what you're doing." Darien could feel anger welling up inside of him as the people began to remove Serena from him. "Lisa!" He shouted making everyone freeze and look at Campbell.

"Move people! We don't have time to talk about this Darien. I'm sorry but I have to act now or they will all die." Darien grew silent and watched as she scrambled to move the nurses and Serena into the OR. He knew the procedure for any woman undergoing a C-section no matter what the hospital had a strict policy not to let the father into the OR. Darien had personally placed that rule down, the reasons obvious. Humans were first and foremost mammals, and as anyone studying zoology would know; that in monogamous relationships, when the male witnesses his mate in distress he will stop at nothing to protect her, especially if she is carrying an infant. He couldn't be in the OR, he couldn't watch them operate on her.

Slowly he walked into the lobby and sat next to a concerned Raye, her eyes were dark with concern. "What is it Dare? Is she okay?" She asked in a panic making him put an arm around her shoulder. It was a gesture that concerned her. Never before had Darien placed an arm around her, never had he felt the need to comfort someone. "Dare?"

"I don't know Raye… they did a US and whatever was there… they took Serena into the OR for an emergency C-section." Raye gasp and lowered her head. "I just wish I was there with her… if they… if they hurt her I'm not going to be in too good of shape… you know that right?" He breathed and looked into his sister's brown eyes hoping to see some sign of conviction.

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "I'm going to have to shoot you with an elephant gun." She chuckled making him smile a little. "What do you think it is?" Raye asked aloud. Darien only shrugged and looked at the doors leading to the OR. He really didn't know and that was what scared him the most.

* * *

A few hours later Lisa Campbell emerged from the OR with a calm demeanor. Taking one step at a time she approached her anxious boss and his sister. For her it was all in slow motion, how could she tell him the news? How could she possibly contain her emotions? "Yes?" Darien's voice pulled her from her thoughts and back to reality where he was standing in front of her.

"Congratulations Darien you're the proud father of two healthy babies." She smiled watching as his eyes widened a bit with joy. "Now for the bad news." She sighed and looked at the floor briefly as Raye grabbed onto her brother's arm. "We had a great deal of difficulty delivering them…you see they're conjoined at the hip, nothing major, it's easily fixable to separate them, only a small portion of their ileums are fused. They are paternal twins, one is a boy the other a girl. During the labor, the labor began to enter the birth canal but because of the join was unable to pass, that was why she was in so much pain…" She hesitated. "Your son is fine, he is a little bruised but really no worse for the wear…" She paused again and took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts before she continued. "Serena however, went into shock. I don't know why but she suffered a seizure and then… well, she's in a coma right now Darien."

"How the FUCK did that happen!" Darien screamed making her step back. "Tell me HOW a perfectly healthy woman ends up in a coma from shock!" Raye held onto his arm as tightly as possible, restraining the angry male so he wouldn't attack the poor woman delivering the news.

"I… I just don't know Doctor Shields… it is a strange case but I…" She stopped. "Look, all of Serena's vitals are strong, it is my belief that the electrical currents that were sent through her brain during the seizure shut her down… I can say with confidence that there doesn't appear to be any true brain damage and…"

"Shut up!" Darien snapped and ripped his arm from his sister's firm grasp. "I want to see her and I want to see her now." He leaned so close to Lisa's face that she could feel his breath on her face. "So, where is she Lisa?" The short brunette blinked and opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Tell me now." She only pointed making him storm into the direction her finger indicated. As he marched down the hallway nurses and doctors alike were scrambling to avoid him and point the way at the same time. Finally he found her room, she was in recovery, laying on a hospital bed with the usual monitors hooked up to her. In the few short hours since he had seen her she had wilted and now looked weak, the weakest he'd ever anticipated her to be. "Serena?" He whispered quietly and approached the bed touching her cheek gently. He wanted her eyes to open, he wanted her to snap awake and look at her with laughter in her eyes. She didn't. Noticing how cold her hand felt he turned his attention to the heart rate monitor and paled. Though her heart was operating the rate had slowed down dangerously and was in a sort of standby mode. "You can't do this to me Serena. I told you I wouldn't let you leave me and I meant it, you hang in there and you fight… do you hear me?" He raised his voice then quieted. He knew he could take to her as much as he wanted and she wouldn't hear him, she was in preservation mode right now, her body operating just enough to keep her alive. It didn't make sense though, Serena was healthy, and to end up in a coma because of a seizure… without head trauma… it didn't add up in any stretch of the imagination.

"Darien… would you like to see your children?" Lisa's calm voice asked alerting him to her presence. "Your sister is there now…" She froze seeing the anger in his eyes. Clearly he didn't like the situation and was now blaming it on her. At the same time however she knew he felt guilty. If they had come in for the ultrasounds then they could have prevented this whole event. "They should at least be named… and then there's the paperwork to do… not to mention the decision as to separate them or not."

"Get me all the paperwork and I'll take care of it but I don't want you touching my children, you've done enough today Lisa." He spat bitterly and looked back at the blonde angel he loved more than anything else. "I want you to know that if she dies… I'm holding you entirely responsible." She shuddered at his tone. It was cold and threatening.

She wrung her hands and looked at the ground, fighting the urge to tell him what she thought. "You can't blame all of this one me! You didn't bring her in for any ultrasounds! You did all of her exams yourself!" She shouted angrily. "If you…"

"If I had been the one in that OR she'd be safe and sound holding her children right now! Regardless of whether or not we knew this I thought you had the mental capacity to take care of her! Apparently I was wrong!" She backed up and balled her fists. He was being stubborn, blaming everyone but himself. Of course knowing ahead of time would have made all the difference. As for her handling it, she had handled it. His fiancé was not dead and that was a success in her eyes.

"Whatever you pompous ass! You are so blind to your own wrong doings that you can't even see that it's your fault! This is NOT my fault! I'll get you your fucking paperwork but after that I quit! I never want to see you again!" She shouted and stormed out of the room leaving him glaring after her. He didn't care what she thought, her thoughts had landed his beloved in a hospital bed.

* * *

Did you like it? **REVIEW!** Then take the poll on my profile. Thank you all!


	17. Emotions

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in one day! I am FLYIN'! Anywho, sort of an emotional chapter, hence the name. Hope you like it. I do. Let me know what you think and cast your vote on the poll on my profile. :D oh and... **REVIEW!**

* * *

17

Emotions

Lisa stood in her office biting her lip as she packed everything into a box. He'd find out, she knew he'd find out. She couldn't hide it from him long. The only thing that comforted her was that he was occupied with Serena's condition and not the cause but it was only a matter of time before he started asking those questions. The memory of it frightened her. Why, why had it happened to Serena? Why of all the other interns had she managed to pick the one who wasn't ready? Lisa closed her eyes, reliving the moment the intern was helping move Serena from the gurney to the OR table. He had been nervous and didn't have a firm enough grip on the woman, he'd dropped her. She'd fell and cracked her head on the OR floor spilling blood onto the crisp white tile. In that moment Serena had stopped screaming, stopped her almost violent convulsions and had lay on the floor still. Lisa knew that it would be the end of her career, she had let Serena Tsukino, the only person Darien Shields loved; fall to the floor.

The panic that had ensued after that was all a blur. She had to perform the C-section and simultaneously somehow take care of Serena's head. If it weren't for an extra doctor happening to be free she knew Serena would have died. Lisa had done her best to handle the situation but Serena had fallen into a coma. They tried everything to wake her up, but to no avail. Serena had only lay there, silent and unmoving, the steady and slow beep of the heart monitor the only noise in the room.

Then there was her lie. Serena hadn't gone into shock, she hadn't had a seizure, even if she had, the poor woman would not be in a coma right now and it was Darien's blind rage, combined with trust that kept him from seeing the lie in her eyes. At the time it was all she could do to tell the lie, even more to try and transfer some of the blame to him. She hadn't known what to do but she knew what she HAD to do now. She had to run. No matter where she went she knew Darien would slander her name… well, it wasn't slander when it was true. The only place she could continue to practice medicine now was Mexico. Even there she may not even be able to, it was hard to tell what connections Darien really had.

She knew she should tell him the truth, but that would also put the intern into danger and she didn't want that. He was a good guy and the moment he'd dropped Serena his face had dropped. She had told him not to worry or say anything to anyone about it. The incident was not to leave the room, and Darien especially could never know. Oh how she wanted to tell him.

The sound of her door opening made her freeze and turn around to see Darien's sister Raye. "I was told to tell you that you have five minute until he comes here and… well, you get the picture." Lisa nodded and threw the rest of her belongings into the box. "I'm sure you were great in there. Nothing much you could have done with her going into shock and all."

"Yeah." Lisa nodded numbly and picked up the box. "Look… if… if things turn out badly just… tell him I'm so sorry." Raye looked down wringing her hands. If things turned out badly she knew what would happen. Lisa would be telling him she was sorry in person, right before she begged for her life.

"Okay, I'll try… but… I think… you should get as far away from here as possible. He won't take kindly to any of this and frankly I'm surprised he's behaved this well." Lisa knitted her brow and looked at the beautiful raven-haired woman. "He'll kill you if she dies."

"What? No he won't." Lisa's eyes widened considering the possibility. There was no reason he couldn't. He had all the power in the world to be able to slaughter her and get away with it. Raye nodded sadly, contradicting Lisa's statement. "Why me? I'm not the one who dropped…" Lisa shut her mouth as Raye looked at her in surprise. "Never mind. Don't tell him anything okay?" The brunette quickly walked past Raye and into the hall so she could leave as fast as she could carry herself.

Raye slowly exited the office and made her way back to Serena's room where Darien was sitting, one hand holding hers and the other working on the paperwork Lisa had brought over. When Darien noticed her he sighed. "What should it be Raye? Darren or Damien?" Raye lowered her head. She felt guilty, it wasn't her place to say but she would answer if he wanted her to. "Raye?"

"I… I think… umm… Darren. If you name him Damien then people will call him Dame and then he'll get picked on." She looked into his eyes to see confusion setting in. The paperwork had taken his mind off of all the questions he had about Serena's condition, essentially numbing him however, the thought of anyone picking on his son puzzled him. She could understand why. What child in their right mind would pick on anyone related to Darien Shields? "I don't know, what did Serena think?"

"Don't talk about her in past tense Raye, she's right here and she's not dead." Darien shot and looked back down on his son's birth certificate. "She wanted to name him Darien, after me… I was too selfish to say yes to that. You know? It's my name, my legacy, and I didn't want to share it with anyone, not even my own son but… then… it's not really fair of me to ask for Serena to share her name too right?" He smiled. "If that's what she wants… then Darien it is." Raye watched as Darien wrote his own name on the certificate following it with "Jr.". She couldn't help but smile, it really was a touching moment, and it was a shame that Serena wasn't awake to witness it. "Is she gone?"

"Oh… yeah, she'd gone. Ran out of here quick as a bunny." She smiled and sat in a cream colored chair in the corner. "So… who are you going to have separate the twins?" Raye asked more out of curiosity than anything else. If he could she knew he'd do it himself but as it was he had to find someone else.

"The only other person I trust at this hospital." He said bitterly and stood. "Stay here with her. I have to go and talk to him to see if he'll do the procedure." Raye nodded giving Darien the go ahead to leave. He quickly walked to the hospital director's office and knocked.

"Yes? Come in!" The voice chanted happily. The man's face dropped as he saw Darien step into the room. "Hey, Darien… what can I do ya for?" The man winked and leaned back in his brown leather chair his long white hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Heard about the twins, congrats."

"Right… Well Malachite, I wanted to know if you would consider separating them?" A large smile spread across the man's face as he clapped lightly. Darien had to admit, he hated asking for help, though he trusted Malachite he knew that no one could do as good of a job as he himself would.

"Of course! I'm glad you asked me… why don't you ask Lisa though?" Malachite knitted his brow as he watched Darien sneer. "Angry with her huh? Eh don't be too tough on her." Malachite stood and placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. "I'll take care of the little ones, you go back to your woman." Darien smiled thankfully and walked back to the hospital room where Raye was looking at Serena with worry in her eyes. He sighed heavily and sat in his chair once more grabbing hold of her hand.

That was where he stayed for the next twenty-four hours. Raye was in charge of bringing him food and checking on the twins who had been successfully separated. Each time she stopped by the nursery she would look at the two sleeping soundly and smile. How beautiful and precious they were, yet Darien hadn't come to see them yet. His world was Serena, without her by his side he would refuse to see them, and Raye knew it.

On her way back she was stopped by an attractive man, he was obviously an intern. His brown eyes scanned hers with a certain hesitation before he spoke. "You're his sister right?" She nodded. "Look, you need to convince him to leave the room, go look at the kids, eat something I don't care but I have to check on something and he can't be there to see okay?" His voice revealed how edgy he was.

"He's not leaving that room for anything. Sorry." She shrugged and began to walk down the hall wondering what the man had to do that Darien couldn't watch. "Whatever you need to do you're just going to have to do with him there." She then walked into the room and sat in her chair surveying her brother and his fiancé. "Hmmm." She hummed aloud-making Darien look at her questioningly. "Don't mind me, I'm just wondering what someone would need to do with Serena without you here."

"What?" Darien snapped, his entire body becoming alert. She watched as he grabbed her chart and looked at it carefully. "Nothing, that's what… unless…" He narrowed his eyes and looked at Serena carefully. "Something's off here. I didn't believe it then and I don't now. There's no reason for her to be in a coma. A seizure wouldn't do that to her, no way." He stepped closer to the bed and began to examine her closely. His hands moved over her limbs and torso, checking carefully for any signs of injury. None. Then he sighed and looked into Serena's face petting her head lightly. He then tucked his hand behind her head and froze feeling something odd. "What the hell is that?" He growled angrily and lifted Serena from her pillow. As his eyes fell on the stitches in the back of her head his face went red.

"What? Dare, what?" Raye stood and looked at his now very angry face. "What?" She asked once more as Darien lowered her back down and balled his fists trying to contain his temper. "Dare?" Raye backed up.

"They dropped her! They fucking dropped her on her head!" He stormed into the hallway and scanned his eyes over the nurses until he saw one trying very hard not to make eye contact with him. Without hesitation he marched over to her and grabbed the poor woman by the shoulders, lifting her so her face was level with his. "Who dropped her?" Her eyes widened with fear as she open and closed her mouth. He watched her lips part and come back together, obviously forming words but he didn't hear them. Instead he saw her point to a young male intern.

Instantly he dropped the woman and turned to the man who was backing away quickly. Darien was furious, simply furious. "Darien… now… wait…" The man pleaded and held up his hands. A symbol of submittal, but Darien was too angry to notice or care. His Serena was in a coma because some idiotic intern had dropped her on her head, a pregnant woman! Not just any pregnant woman either, no this was HIS woman. Whoever this man thought he was to be able to cover it up was grossly underestimating the infamous Darien Shields. As he neared the man a sound caught his ear, it was the sound of an alarm and panicking nurses. His instincts kicking in Darien turned to the nurses, watching them scramble into Serena's room. Then the noise dawned on him. That was the flat line alarm.

The next few moments felt like an eternity to him. He knew he was running, he knew he was booking it to Serena's room but it wasn't fast enough, it was almost as if the ground was moving underneath him, acting as a treadmill but he never got any closer. In fact it wasn't until he found himself watching the nurses and one doctor trying desperately to resuscitate Serena that the gravity of the situation hit him. She was dying, he could actually lose her.

His whole life he'd placed little value on other people's lives, they were only people; but Serena was different. She was his, she was everything. What was worse, was that they had brought two children into the world. If she died now she would never be able to see them. She wouldn't see their first steps, hear their first words, the first time Rini brought an unsuspecting boy home… she would miss it all if she didn't live and that was too much for him to bear. Her body lurched as the doctor operated the electrical paddles.

His heart all but stopped as the doctor looked at the monitor, Darien knew that look. It was the look of a defeated man, the look of a doctor who'd just lost a patient. He'd seen it many times before, never really understanding it, until now. As the man bowed his head in despair the monitor beeped, then beeped again. A pulse! Darien fell to his knees, never before feeling as grateful as he felt now. She was alive, her heart was beating, she got to spend more time alive with him, with their children. "Way to hustle people!" The doctor congratulated the team of nurses. "Hey, Doctor Shields, I won't let her die. You once saved my wife and I wouldn't dream of allowing your future wife go. Darien nodded his appreciation numbly thinking about all the people he'd watched die. Every last person who's life had faded right in front of him. Had they known people who felt so… attached? "Hey… bud?"

"Thank you Alex… I can never thank you enough. She's everything to me." Alex frowned and sat on the floor next to his boss as everyone filtered past them. "I… I don't think I could live without her. She left me once, for a month… that was hard but I knew I could get her back. I can't get her back if she dies…" Darien looked at Serena lying helplessly in the bed. "Karma I suppose."

"Hey, even if you do lose her… dude, you have two beautiful, healthy little ones. You will always have her with you because those two are half her, and two halves make a whole right?" Alex reasoned and leaned against the wall. "Serena won't leave you this time Darien, just as long as you don't let her go." Darien nodded and looked at the man appreciatively. "Look, I've gotta go and watch my other patients. I'll be back."

"I'm going to either fire or kill that intern." Darien glared at the frightened intern running down the hall to avoid him. "He dropped her in the OR… DROPPED her!" Alex sighed recognizing the fact that Darien needed someone to divert his fear to.

"No, you just stay here with Serena." Alex stood and walked away leaving Darien with his thoughts. "I'll come and check on you later." Darien nodded and looked into the room now noticing Raye who was previously hiding in the corner trying to stay out of the medical personnel's ways.

"I think it's best to stay here Dare, no need to get all worked up and go after him. I mean, the guy made a mistake I'm sure it's not totally uncommon…" Darien held up his hand cutting her off midsentence. He didn't care if it was a mistake, his mistake could cost Serena her life and no mistake is worth his angel's life.

* * *

A week passed and Serena had showed little if any improvement. Darien had remained by her side constantly and was now shaggy looking. He hadn't shaved or washed his hair the whole time and it concerned his sister. Even Seiya had dropped by and told him he looked like crap, the insult had little effect of course. "Dare, go home, you need to clean yourself up and take care of yourself. You can't be of any use to Serena if you're not in top shape yourself."

"Look, I'm not leaving her alone. Understand me? I love her and the one time I stepped out of here she almost died on me!" Darien said defeated then hung his head. "You know what the irony is here?" He chuckled lightly. "I know everything about medicine, I know so much, yet none of my knowledge, none of my influence or power, not even my money can restore her to me. One… idiot, one mistake and now she's teetering on the brink of death. It's not right. I'm the one that deserves to be laying there, Serena's never done anything bad." Raye hung her head in defeat. It was clear that Darien had made up his mind and had plenty of time to think about it.

"At least go and see your children Darien. Do you even realize that you haven't seen them?" He only looked up at her numbly. He wanted to go and see them, he wanted to hold them, but he didn't want to be first. He wanted Serena to see them. "Please Dare. What are you going to say to Serena when she wakes up and asks you how the children are?"

"Fine, I'll go and see them but you're staying here." Darien slowly rose and walked out of the room to the nursery. The large window opened up to a good sized room with many different bassinets, there was only one however that held two infants. The nurse stepped up to the window and nodded upon seeing him. His blue eyes followed the woman to the bassinet with the two and wheeled it over to the window. Darien, ignoring regular procedure walked to the door and used his access code to enter making the woman jump.

"Doctor Shields! I must protest! You have germs all over you and…" She silenced herself remembering who she was speaking with. Darien was not the man to argue with, especially with his fiancé in a coma.

"Why are they together? These bassinets weren't made to hold two children." Darien said in his usual cold tone. The two babies in front of him were beautiful and precious, their faces peaceful as they slept facing one another.

"They cry when separated… it disturbs the others…" She hesitated and looked at them lovingly. "They the prettiest little things I've seen in a long time." Her smile soon faded as Darien frowned. "Have I said something?"

"No, they are perfect… it's just… their mother…" His voice almost broke as he placed one hand on Rini's head making her stir and consequently wake her brother. The two didn't cry, rather they opened their eyes and looked at one another before closing their eyes again.

"Would you like to hold them?" The nurse offered and stepped forward hoping he would say yes. It was a rare occasion to see Darien Shields in an emotional state and this was certainly one of those moments. She didn't want to miss any of it either.

"Yes, I would." He nodded and gently managed to pick them both up. The pair were so small compared to him that they seemed like dolls. Darien was the first to open his eyes making Darien gasp. It was as if he were looking at himself. Darien Jr. had his blue eyes, and he could tell that the little one had black hair. Rini on the other hand remained still until Darien made a soft noise almost as if to tell her it was okay to look. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, again, his eyes. Rini however had blonde hair, and she was the first to smile between the two. "Hi." He cooed softly and smiled as Rini's smile broadened. She was only an infant but he could tell she would be just like her mother.

"Look at that. They know their daddy." The nurse smiled warmly and admired the group.

"Of course they do. We have similar scents. They can smell the genetic link." The woman stared at him with disbelief. How dull the world must seem to a man like Darien Shields. He didn't see the world like a normal person. A normal man would look at his children and marvel at the fact that he could have helped create such a perfect baby. A normal man would have pondered the child's ability to recognize him despite the fact they had never met. Darien however, didn't marvel at it. He didn't ponder anything. His knowledge of the world numbed him from all things, both good and bad.

"Is there nothing that you enjoy in this world Doctor Shields?" Her sad question surprised him. What was she talking about? As if she could read his mind she responded. "You are just now meeting your children, resting your eyes on them for the first time yet… you… you see nothing spectacular. Do you really only see cells and strategically arranged DNA sequences? Can you really not appreciate the wonder, in holding your own children?" Her eyes were almost teary as she finished her question leaving him standing in front of her wide eyed. As they stood amongst the newborns his face softened into a smile.

"I never said that I wasn't in awe over them. To answer your question… yes, I enjoy many things in this life. It's just that, the person I love most in this world is in a coma and these two are not just mine. They are hers as well and I'm… I'm trying my best not to just break down right now. The only reason I'm able to stand here right now is if I focus on the not so amazing aspects of everything." The woman nodded not wanting to witness him breaking. Doctor Darien Shields was known for being cold, inhuman almost. The fact that he had just admitted to her his humanity was shocking. "You know… I don't even know… who I'm supposed to be anymore." He laughed and set the twins back in their bassinets. They immediately began to cry unhappy with him leaving them. "I'll be back. I promise." He smiled and patted them both lightly calming their crying. "I have to get back to Serena."

"Doctor Shields!" The woman cried as he went to leave. He paused and looked at her his eyes glistening a bit. "Th… thank you for sharing with me. I won't tell a soul." He smiled and nodded, walking out of the nursery and into the hall. The tears in his eyes glittering under the florescent lights and as a lone tear slipped down his cheek he wished none of this had happened. He could handle loving Serena, he could cope with having children, but he couldn't bare the pain his heart felt when something went wrong. In that moment he wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, the way he was when he was alone. The one thing he did know though, was that pain was one of the symptoms of being in love. Pain was evidence, that he had something to lose.


	18. Rehabilitation

* * *

Lookie lookie! Another Chapter! I think you'll like this one. Let me know kay? In short... **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

18

Rehabilitation

Raye sighed and looked at the sterile tile floor of the plain white hospital room. She loved Serena as a sister but the doldrums of staying in the hospital room constantly was starting to gnaw at her sanity. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, hell she really just wanted to run far away from this place. However, she couldn't do any of those things. She needed to be there for Darien, she needed to be there for Serena. She stretched her body and looked at Darien's empty chair and smiled. Since his first visit to see the twins he'd made daily trips to see them. The nurse always excitedly reported to Raye his demeanor and soft tones when holding them and it always warmed her heart. Her brother was actually living for once in his life.

A rumble in her stomach told Raye that she was hungry. Darien would be with the twins for at least an hour so she certainly had time to go to the cafeteria and eat but… if he found out she had left Serena alone there would be hell to pay. On the other hand if she didn't go then she wouldn't be very attentive. Weighing the pros and cons of each choice she decided to be selfish. She had been selfless staying there constantly and it was time to do something for herself. Honestly, how could only fifteen minutes do any damage? Shrugging she jumped out of her chair and went out into the hall looking at the nurse's station. "I'm going to get something to eat. Don't tell my brother." The women nodded and Raye walked happily to the cafeteria. She wouldn't brand the cafeteria as gourmet in any sense of the word but it would do. Some food was better than none.

After she acquired her meal she sat at a table and stared blankly at the plate. It was some sort of lasagna though it looked somewhat like a strange layered sponge. "Hey! They told me I could find you here." Raye looked up now startled to see her twin brother Seiya. "Getting away from the sanitarium eh?" He coolly sat down and tilted his head towards the ceiling. "I'm betting our dearest brother doesn't know?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what he would do if he DID know?" Raye sighed and stabbed her fork into the red and yellow glob on her plate. "I don't feel guilty though. Staying here twenty four seven won't change anything." Seiya nodded thoughtfully. "I'm just shocked her no good mother hasn't been to see her. I suppose Serena doesn't have anyone but us."

"No, not really that was obvious when she went to her friends." Seiya paused and leaned forward onto the table. "Hurry up and eat that so we can get back before Darien gets back." Raye nodded and quickly began to eat her meal hoping that they would beat Darien back. Seiya seemed to silently agree because he sat silently looking at his sister with various questions in his eyes. "How's she been? Anything?" Raye shook her head and shoved a large portion of the lasagna in her mouth. "Maybe he should consider… never mind."

"What?" Raye snapped up and narrowed her eyes. "What should he consider? Seiya if you're trying to suggest that he sign a DNR then I think you're delusional. No way is he going to let her die and you know it." She felt like slapping her brother. Despite the fact that he did care about Serena and Darien he often thought too much like their older sibling… well, at least the old version of him. "She isn't on life support so she's fine. She's just…"

"Unconscious." Seiya sighed and looked at the table guiltily. "I wonder what would happen if she…" They both grew silent as each pondered the inevitable question. What if she did die? What would happen? Neither wanted to find out because Darien was a dangerous man. Not only was he dangerous but he loved this woman and love, made people extremely unpredictable. "Let's just get back to the room." She nodded her agreement and finished her food.

The two slowly walked back to the hall where Serena's room was at the same time Darien did. "What are you doing out here and not in there?" His voice was a bit raised and his eyes wide making the two cringe. "You're supposed to stay with her!" Before Raye had a chance to respond he began quickly walking towards the room. He knew he shouldn't panic, there was no reason to panic yet, something in him made him walk a little faster and as he neared the sound of the flat line alarm reached his ears. "Oh… God, please no…" His voice was just barely above a whisper as he watched a few nurses run into Serena's room. "SERENA!" The voice that escaped him didn't even sound human much less his. As he went to pick up his pace his legs ceased to work and instead he collapsed to his knees onto the floor and watched Raye and Seiya run past him. Raye rushed in, the guilt obvious in her steps but Seiya froze just outside the door a look of pure fear written on his face. "Seiya?" His brother didn't respond making Darien's heart drop. Why wouldn't he answer? Unless… no. She couldn't be. Darien attempted to rise to his feet but when he saw the nurses emerge from the room with looks of distress he felt all the strength leave him.

"Dare!" Raye shouted as she ran out tears streaming down her face. "Dare!" She ran to him with tears in her eyes and threw herself onto the floor in front of him. "Dare… Serena's…" She faltered trying to catch her breath because the incident had winded her. "She's… awake." For a moment he wasn't sure if he'd heard his sister correctly. "Did you hear me Dare? She's awake!"

He stood numbly, unable to feel anything but hope. He wanted to believe that he'd heard right but he was in such an emotional state it was hard to distinguish reality from fiction. Of course he had heard wrong, Raye wouldn't be crying like that had he heard correctly. After what seemed like hours he reached the door and looked in to see Serena rubbing her eyes with her palms the heart monitor's little receptor was hanging off of the edge of the bed. "Serena?" His voice cracked upon saying her name and as she lowered her hands he felt like melting. Ever so slowly she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes full of light, full of the innocence he loved her so much for. A smile spread over her face and she opened her lips and let out a cry of joy, not anything comprehendible but he didn't care. There were no words for how truly happy he felt in that moment.

He walked to her as casually as he could, not wanting her to know just how close he had come to breaking. She could never know how weak he'd been during her unconsciousness. When he reached her he smiled wholeheartedly and placed a hand of her cheek. "Hey." His voice was soft but she could hear the emotion. She could tell he was trying to contain himself, trying to hide his fear. Of course, she couldn't allow him that. In a quick movement she threw herself into him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and began to cry. It had been so hard, so terribly hard to lay there in that bed unable to tell him to go home. She had maintained a slight bit of awareness but nothing significant enough to even move, all she could do was listen and feel his hand on hers.

"She lives!" Darien jumped and looked at Alex who'd walked in and was now observing the couple. "Hey Serena, my name is Doctor Alex Maltona. If you don't mind I'd like to do a few tests on you, nothing too involved I'm just checking your basic functions." Darien nodded and stepped away but she caught his hand making it clear that she needed him near. "Okay… so…" Alex walked to the foot of the bed and pulled the blankets away from her feet. "Let me know if you can feel this will you?" He smiled and ran his pen from her heel to her toes along the bottom of her feet. She nodded and he did the other foot, she nodded again. "Good. Now this?" He began to poke her leg alternating sides and moving up only a few inches at a time. She nodded again and again making him feel very good about her physical state. "Okay, how about this, follow my pen with your eyes." He moved the object from side to side and front to back watching to be sure her eyes were working properly. "So far so good bud." Alex smiled at Darien then looked back at his patient. "Now… I'm going to ask you to say your name." It was the one thing patients usually lost when entering into a coma, their ability to speak, they usually lost their ability to walk with extended periods of time. Serena however had only been in her coma for a month.

"S… Ser… Serena." She smiled after the word left her mouth fairly cleanly. "Serena! Hah! How's that?" She smiled and looked at Darien triumphantly. "Where's that jackass that dropped me… did you do something about that?" Her sharp look was more than clear between the two, she wanted to know what Darien had done to the poor man.

"No, not yet I haven't." He smiled and looked back at Alex who was filling out her chart. The emotion running through him made him want to cry out and hold her so tightly she'd never be able to leave him but he knew better. That wasn't what she needed.

"Well, Darien, my man, you know the next part of this." Alex nodded and watched as Darien maneuvered his fiancé so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Flex your feet for me Serena." She did so never looking away from Darien's glistening eyes. "Okay, now, stand up for me." She began to scoot herself off the bed, her feet touched the cold tile floor making her shiver. It was a struggle but she managed to stand.

"Wow… I'm a little wobbly." She laughed lightly but the fear remaining in her eyes. "Nothing new though." She smiled slyly. Alex then asked her so take a few steps forward making her bite her lip. She didn't feel strong enough to walk but she had to try, plus, Darien was right there and there was no way he'd let her fall. "Okay…" She began to shift her weight but immediately teetered and fell to the side. Darien scooped her up and looked at Alex expectantly.

"I hate being right all the time." He sighed and sat his beloved back onto the bed. "You're going to need therapy to learn to walk again." She closed her eyes in acceptance. She could handle that as long as Darien was there beside her.

"Fine, that just means you get to carry me around like the princess I am." She winked making him smile. "Where's my children?" She tilted her head and looked at Darien. "It is my understanding you managed to somehow fit two into me correct?" Both Alex and Darien laughed heartily.

"Yes darling, it's all my fault." Darien looked pointedly at Seiya. "Wheelchair, now." Seiya rolled his eyes and grabbed a wheelchair from the hall bringing it in. "Thank you." Darien lowered her into the contraption and covered her in a blanket. "We're going to see our miracles if you don't mind." Alex nodded as the two left the room in silence. Darien just reveling in her presence and Serena in quiet contemplation. She was anxious to say the least.

Darien didn't even bother to go to the window, instead he entered the nursery and wheeled her over to the familiar bassinet with the two sleeping infants. Serena smiled and looked at her children with a large smile, the sudden warmth that filled her surprised her. These were her angels, she'd carried them both for nine months and now it was time for her to care for them. How perfect her life was turning out to be.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sound of an infant's cry blared over the small speaker of the baby monitor, it was the third time that night and all ready Serena was feeling the strain. She moaned, now exhausted by the past six month's events. After they had left the hospital it had taken three months for her to learn to walk again and the twins were certainly reminding her that she couldn't forget. Despite the fact that Darien had taken a sabbatical she didn't feel any less stress when caring for the two, well, Rini was the most trouble. Rien, which was Darien Jr's nickname, was the calm one of the two and seemed to almost be annoyed with Rini's constant crying. "I've got it angel." Darien sighed and rose from the bed. "Go back to sleep." Darien left the room and entered the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Rini. The little pig was demanding more and more milk lately and he wasn't about to go into the nursery without a bottle in hand.

He crossed the living room and placed his hand on the door knob of one of the two rooms he'd had added to the apartment suite. Turning the handle he walked in and quickly to Rini's crib. "You are such a pain you know that?" He asked lovingly knowing that no matter what his little girl did he would always love her with all of his heart. She smiled when she saw him and seemed to quiet in pure anticipation. "Demanding little lady aren't you?" He picked his daughter up and placed the bottle into her open mouth then watched her gulp the contents until it was all gone. He then burped her and went back to his room where Serena was waiting attentively for him. "What?"

"Nothing." She drawled slowly and moved toward the edge of the bed crawling seductively. He smiled and sat on the bed close by allowing her to slide her hands from behind him, over his shoulders and down his bare chest until her head was right by his. "I can't smile and love you?"

"Yes, you can but somehow I think you're looking for something more. Aren't you?" He turned his face to hers and smiled sweetly knowing full well what she wanted. He had been puzzled over the past few months as to why she hadn't approached him but then again, they had two six month old children to take care of and it didn't leave much time for adult play dates.

"Why would you think that?" She whispered breathily into his ear then nipped at the lobe hoping to get a reaction out of him. "Hmmmm?" Darien didn't move as he thought about his options. He was tired, but he was never THAT tired. Although, they had to be ready if the twins cried and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get up if they cried during the fact.

"No." He sighed and leaned back in an attempt to deter her from her current convictions. The actions only allowed her better access to his bare torso and so she stretched her hands as close to his lower half as possible. It was a form of protest, a very effective form of protest too. "Serena, please." He slowly lifted her hands and maneuvered himself so he was laying down with his back to her.

"You never say no… you can't say no to me! What do you want?" She whined making him chuckle lightly and look at her with an amused grin. "I mean it… you can do whatever you want with me." She tilted her head in an angelic manner and batted her eyes.

"That's the least of my concerns darling. I can always do whatever I want with you but that's beside the point. The issue is that we have to children now, and you're tired, I'm tired… plus we have to attend to them if they cry… You know?" He made his point clearly making his fiancé sigh and nod her head before pulling him onto his back and straddling his body. "Serena, I mean it."

"So do I." She lowered her lips to his and paused when he turned his head away to avoid the kiss. "Fine, you wanna play hard to get…" She growled and lowered her lips to his neck and nipped at it making him squirm slightly. "You made me beg once, it's my turn now buddy." He bit the inside of his lip then flipped her onto her back and looked down at her sternly.

"Serena, be reasonable. You can wait a bit can't you?" The lusty gleam in her eyes was all the answer he needed. She wouldn't wait and if he made her then it would be hell later on. "I'm not going to…"

"Fine! Go to sleep for all I care!" She cried out as he moved away from her and turned his back once more. "Darien… come on…" She paused and thought about all of the possible things she could say and do to convince him that he HAD to give into her. Deciding on a path she smiled. "There's someone else isn't there? That's why you left the school and now you're wishing you hadn't." He ground his teeth angrily knowing that she was just trying to manipulate him but still, her words were very effective in agitating him. "I knew it. Ever since I ballooned up with the twins you lost interest and now every time you look at me all you see is some fat, ugly chick with two kids…"

"Shut up! Serena, stop it right now! That actually hurts my feelings!" He lied and glared at her but was met with a delighted sparkle in her own eyes. "Serena, I mean it, cut it out you're not getting any tonight." She smiled and shrugged standing up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"If you don't want to help me I know a few people who would." She shrugged and turned towards the door stopping as she heard the animalistic and furious growl erupt from her mate. It was exciting and worked her up even more. "Objections?" She turned around slightly only to find him already hovering over her. "Oh, look at you, you move quickly for someone so tired."

"You wouldn't dare walk out of here and go to one of them." He challenged and leaned close to her face. "They don't measure up." He smiled but grew serious when she shrugged. "Serena, don't play with me like this."

"My dearest Darien, I'm not playing. You're the one playing some sort of mind game. I'm simply trying to fill a need." She then turned from him and stiffened her movements in anticipation of his forceful way of keeping her there with him yet, he didn't seem to move. "Okay, you've made your decision I suppose." Darien then grabbed her roughly and pulled her body flush against him placing his hands on the insides of her thighs, a favorite hold.

"You're not going anywhere, and don't think that you could get away with it if you did. You'd be in a world of trouble Serena." He hissed into her ears viciously making her shiver. This was the Darien she craved over all the rest. When he was angry or jealous his drive and determination to remind her of who she belonged to enthralled her.

"Well then… I guess… you're just going to have to show me… who's boss around here." She bit her lip as his arms instinctively pulled her closer to him until she could feel his entire front on her. He didn't speak only growled again and tightened his grip on her lifting her off of the ground. She knew she would pay for what she said but she didn't care, she just hoped that he wouldn't assault her too badly. After all she had just learned how to walk again not long ago.


	19. Some Things Never Change

Here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW to let me know what you thought about the fic.

* * *

19

Some Things Never Change

It had been months and Serena was finally able to start planning her wedding. Raye and Seiya had proved to be wonderful babysitters as Darien had gone back to school leaving her to her own devices. "Ah think ya oughta go ta Europe fer tha honey moon." Molly said and threw a pamphlet in front of her friend. Since the twins' birth all of Serena's friends and family had come to visit and Darien had let them stay in the large house much to his annoyance. That was why he had gone back to work.

"Molly, for heaven's sake you're not an easterner stop talking like that!" Serena threw her hands in the air and looked at Andrew who was sitting across the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. He shrugged and looked at his new fiancé Rita who only covered her face with her hands in despair. Molly smiled and turned her head as Raye came storming into the room her face contorted with anger. "What?" Serena paled.

"I hate my brother sometimes!" Raye screamed towards the door as Seiya poked his head in. A playful smile played upon his lips as he winked at Serena. "You know what he's doing?" Raye raised her hands in the air.

"No…" Serena looked at Seiya with apprehension as he proceeded to laugh and motion for the people in the room to follow him. "Seiya! Where are my children?" Serena jumped up the sudden realization hitting her that something could be wrong. She followed him into the foyer then towards Darien's office, that's when she stopped. "Oh… Seiya…" She gasp as she looked in to see the office torn apart and her children sitting on the floor crumpling papers in their tiny hands. "NO!" She gasp and scooped them both up in her arms and surveyed the extent of the damage. "Seiya!" The man was laughing so hard he could barely stand. "Damn you! You know how Darien's going to react to this?"

"React to what…" Darien said suddenly appearing in the doorway and freezing. "Wh…" He stared at the papers strewn around the room ripped to shreds. Rini laughed heartily as her daddy stalked into the room and looked at his students' essays. "Did you do this?" He asked the giggling girl with an amused tone. "Did you?" He neared Serena and her children then took hold of Rini and playfully tossed her into the air. "Did my little girl not like the essays? I didn't either." He laughed and cuddled her to his chest. "We have a hellion don't we? Don't we?" The little girl in his arms giggled and grabbed at his tailored clothes just to feel the soft material.

"Darien, don't spoil her now. She's done something wrong and can't be encouraged." Serena scolded and held Rien to her bosom admiring his peaceful demeanor. Darien smiled and began to leave the room with his daughter pausing briefly only to kiss his wife and son. "Darien I mean it!"

"Nonsense Darling. What harm could a little bit of spoiling do to her?" Serena frowned a little as he continued to walk out and into the hall, the moment Rini was out of sight the two twins began to scream uncontrollably. This was the reaction each time the two were separated and Serena couldn't help but wonder when it would change. She knew twins felt a unique connection… or so she'd heard but this was beginning to be ridiculous.

"Chill Serena. The kids are going to be fine." Seiya smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "She's daddy's little girl after all. Let him spoil her now because I will change when she's older." Serena nodded and bit her lip hoping that her children would grow to be decent people.

* * *

Darien looked up from his stack of papers and sighed, once again Rini was throwing one of her fits. The twins were sixteen now and it seemed that despite his calm demeanor Rini would argue anything just because she wanted to. "You can't do that and you know it Rini!" Darien could hear his wife's voice through the thick doors, the screech alone made him rub his temples. If the argument kept up he would have to step in and mediate the conversation. "You're father will be furious." He heard Serena snap making him stand and walk to the door.

"Whatever Mom! Daddy will let me do what I want because he's a lot cooler than you!" Rini shouted at her mother. Darien could feel a twinge of rage ping in the back of his mind causing his hand to twitch. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and balled his fists feeling himself beginning to enter into one of his moods. Neither Rini nor Rien had seen him enraged and he wanted to keep it that way but with every passing day it was becoming more and more difficult. "You'll see!" She almost spat as he heard his daughter grab the door knob.

Serena couldn't help but feel enraged by the way Rini was acting. The girl was obviously delusional in some way because she had the idea that Darien was going to let her brand her body with tattoos and piercings. As Serena glared at her daughter Darien yanked the door open and stared pointedly at the petite teen in front of him. As she stared at her husband she suddenly recognized the familiar glint. It was the same look he always had when he was about to do something that would cause some sort of damage. "Darien…" She took on a warning tone but shut her mouth tightly as he shifted his eyes to hers then back to Rini.

"What are you out here screaming about young lady?" Rini stepped back as he growled. "Do you have no respect for your mother? That you will speak to her like that?" Rini seemed to shrink in front of her towering father, his masculinity still dominating all in his presence. "Answer me Rini." He barked.

"I… just want… a tattoo and she… she said no… and…" She paused to look at the ground. "I'm not getting one am I?" Serena smiled lightly but didn't let her daughter know it. "This is so not fair."

"Fair?" Darien spat and stepped into Rini's space. "You don't think it's fair that you can't mutilate yourself with ink that may or may not disagree with your skin thus leaving you permanently scarred?" Her blue eyes widened in shock. "You are not getting a tattoo and you're not getting your body pierced and you are especially not going to go out with any boy who thinks you need anything like that!" Serena stared wide-eyed at her husband. Sometimes he was scary but at the same time, his love was absolute. It always had been.

"Daddy… I… I just… I want to express myself!" Rini's eyes watered in an elaborate attempt to play on her father's emotions. She'd never tried to appeal to him in such a way yet she'd be dammed if she wouldn't try now. "Everyone has a tattoo and mine wouldn't be so bad…" She looked up and saw a broad yet almost sadistic smile spread across her father's face. "What?"

"You can have a tattoo if I get to tell you where to put it and what it is." Serena almost chocked on her own saliva at his words. "What do you say Rini?" Darien was brimming with fury and it took every ounce of him not to do something physical to his daughter. Something in him wanted to bend her over his knee and hit her so hard she'd be crying for years. He wouldn't though… at least not now. He needed to stay in control of himself long enough to make her realize what a stupid little girl she was being.

Rini stepped away from him as the words registered in her mind. Was he kidding? What sort of proposition was that? "Would… it be cool?" She asked hesitantly suddenly realizing just who her father was. He was known for being cold and mean though she had never thought him to be so. Obviously she was wrong about that simple fact because he was being very cold now.

"Rini, what I would pick would be so cool that anyone who saw it would realize you where the coolest girl in the world and would respect you in that way." Serena stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm realizing that whatever he would do to their daughter would have serious implications.

"What is it then?" Rini placed a hand on her hip and knitted her brow in an attempt to draw her father's idea out of him. He only smiled and looked past her, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted them to an audience.

"NO! Rini!" Rien practically jumped over the railing and pushed his sister behind him. "Don't ask anymore, subject closed." Serena was about ready to laugh as her son, Darien's carbon copy stood between his sister and his parents. "Dad, no, that would be wrong."

"What? What would be wrong?" Rini's eyes widened and looked from her brother to her father who were obviously at some sort of stand still.

"Do you have any idea what dad would have tattooed on you? You'd never be able to have a real boyfriend!" Rini raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Oh, please… Rini… dad would have some type of threat tattooed on the inside of your thighs." She let out an eep and instinctively put her hands to her inner thighs protectively. The gesture caused both Darien and Serena to erupt into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "See, told you."

"You are definitely my son." Darien smiled and hugged the boy close. "I just hope you're not too like me." Rien looked at his mother apprehensively not understanding the meaning of his father's statement. He knew that there was something to be feared in the statement but he wasn't sure what.

"Okay… well, if I can't have a tattoo can I go to prom this year?" Rini asked slyly smiling at the opportunity Rien had presented her with. She was a senior this year, two years ahead of her age mates and she thought herself quite the genius. Perhaps not as much as Rien who had chosen to go to university and follow in their father's footsteps. The question seemed to catch her father off guard giving her more time to formulate her proposal. "Well, daddy… it's my senior year and I really want to go and… there's this guy who…" Darien held up his hand thus stopping her from talking any longer.

"Who asked you? What is his name and who are his parents?" Serena sighed and tightened her grip on her husband hoping to prevent him from exploding. There was no father more protective of his daughter than Darien Shields and it was a wonder any boy asked Rini at all.

"His name is Helios and his parents… I'm not sure of their names… what does that matter daddy? He's a nice guy… I'm sure I could convince him to come to dinner if you want to meet him." Rini was offering a fair compromise in Serena's opinion. She watched Darien's blue eyes cloud with darkness and immediately stepped in.

"Sure honey! You invite him over and we'll all sit down together and have dinner. Then your father and I can decide if he's a nice boy or not… right Dare?" She tugged at his twitching arm and looked into his eyes. "Dare?"

"Sure… whatever you'd like Serena… I'm going upstairs…" Rini raised an eyebrow as her father walked past her stiffly then up the stairs. Rien watched in silence as his mother sighed and began to follow their father up the stairs.

"Mom… what's up?" Rien asked his angelic blonde mother as his sister rushed to the nearest phone to share the verdict with Helios. "Mom?" Serena looked down at her son and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Some things never change baby doll and your father is the same man I fell in love with. He's rather unpredictable and I'm going up to check on him… if I don't come down in an hour or so come to see if I'm okay but don't open the door." Her blue eyes glittered in the afternoon sun calming his troubled heart. He nodded his compliance and turned to Rini who was giggling on the phone uncontrollably.

Serena continued to the doors to the apartment and quickly made her way inside to look for her husband. Her eyes scanned the living room catching on the open French doors. The wind made the sheer white curtains billow in lightly and through them she could see Darien's large frame at the terrace railing. Stepping out to the terrace she quietly approached him and waited just behind him for any sign that he was in one of his moods. "They're practically grown Sere… where did the time go?" His strong voice was soft and gentle telling her that he had come to the terrace to think.

"I went into our hearts. Where else?" She smiled and wrapped one arm around his shoulder while she placed the other one around his waist lovingly. "Darien, I really want you to try and be civil with this boy. I know that you're apprehensive about this but I really think you owe it to your daughter to give him a fair chance." Darien almost snorted in disgust and turned suddenly pulling her against his chest.

"What would have happened with us if I gave anyone a fair chance?" Serena frowned and attempted to pull away only to be held firmly in place. "I'm going to meet the kid okay? I promise you I'm going to try but if he lays a hand on her I'm going to kill him. I know I will… you know I will." His eyes were still dark but lightened a bit in response to her frightened expression. "Calm down Sere…" He reached a hand up and cradled her neck thus burying his hand into her thick long hair. "How long has it been?" His question was a simple one and was reinforced with a light kiss on her forehead.

"A few years I think." She sighed and leaned into him missing these moments. Since their birth the twins had been their world, the two had little time to be a couple again. Serena was busy with raising them and Darien with his careers. Each night he'd come home late and collapse onto the bed. The only intimate contact they'd had since the twins hit puberty was his protective arms wrapping around her in their sleep. The truth was that she knew exactly how long it had been since they had last shared a true intimate moment and many a time it had torn her apart. The wonder if Darien had found some young graduate student constantly plagued her.

"God I miss you." He sighed and held her close to him. "You know… I often worry that when you're here alone so much that Seiya keeps you company." Serena opened her eyes wide and looked at her husband. "I know that isn't the case so don't look at me like that little bunny." He then smiled and leaned down to kiss her, her lips tingling from the long absent sensation that was him. "How long do you think they'll stay down there?"

"Not long enough." Serena suddenly pulling away from him and turning towards the doors. "You know we don't have the time or the…" She froze as strong hands pulled her back and against what seemed like a wall. "No Darien. Not now."

"Yes now." Darien grabbed her then lifted her light body into the air. "I know you want it." She grasp for the bedroom doorframe and attempted to hold on only to be pulled away from it and into the room. The door shutting behind them with a swift kick of Darien's foot sent a long awaited chill down her spine.

Rien looked up the stairs at the door of the suite and closed his eyes briefly before walking to the large objects and entering the apartment. He knew his mother had told him to stay out but he couldn't' help but worry about her. Her tone had been less than comforting at the time and now he just wanted her to be safe. "Mom?" He shouted and looked around approaching the French doors. There was no sign of either of his parents. "Mom?" The sound of a splash caught his ears and drew him towards the main bathroom. "Mom?" He jumped when his father opened the door to the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his dripping body. "Dad, I'm sorry… I thought mom was up here." Rien looked away from his father wondering how a forty two year old man could look twenty.

"Who said she wasn't?" Darien asked with a slight smile making his son blush furiously. Rien turned suddenly and walked towards the doors. Darien turned towards his wife and held up his index finger before chasing after his son. "Rien, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Nope!" Rien said with a higher voice than usual. "Nothing." Darien frowned and managed to halt his son. "What?"

"Talk to me." Darien offered and crossed his arms making his muscles bulge a little. "You've been very quiet as of late and I don't like it. What's going on with you?" Darien hated pinning Rien like this but it was becoming clear that it was the only way he was going to talk.

"Look… dad. I just… right now I don't want any part of what you've got going on so can I go and we can talk later?" Rien almost pleaded. "So, we'll talk about my girlfriend after you're done with my mom okay? See you downstairs." Darien watched his son walk out and smiled. He was such a good kid, and it was in that moment that Darien realized he'd spent his life in the best way. He had two beautiful, healthy children, a wonderful life, and now a poor boy to threaten. His life couldn't have played out any better. As he turned back to the bathroom with the naked woman waiting in the tub he smirked. Oh the surprise that boy would have when trying to impress him. The poor kid wouldn't know what happened when he was done with the boy, after all, Darien was the master of playing mind games.

The End


End file.
